Only One: The Mario Kart Challenge, Book 1
by HappyHowler4myLuver
Summary: Nintendo released the most anticipating news to the world. The masterminds have decided to stage a Mario Kart challenge to participating teams around the world in an effort to restart the phenomenon. Does your team have what it takes?
1. Episode 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any thing of Nintendo

Nintendo released the most anticipating news to the world just last week. The masterminds have decided to stage a Mario Kart challenge to participating teams around the world in an effort to restart the phenomenon. Create a team of eight, based off the characters available in the latest DS version of the classic game, and race your way through the brackets to win. The top two teams from each participating country will fly to Japan to compete for the grand prize of creating their own racetrack for the upcoming version of Mario Kart. Does your team have what it takes?

*Page Break*

"_Does your team have what it takes?"_

The woman's voice vanished as the janitor shot off the radio. Sighing Jason slumped back in his seat. He desired nothing but his comfortable bed, yet he somehow found himself working double shift four nights in a row. Carl, the janitor, swept the floor near Jason, whistling some old tune for entertainment. Jason leaned forward, pulling out a sheet of paper, now wrinkled and already starting to fade.

_Nintendo proudly presents its first ever Global Racing Tournament! Create a team, pick a name, and race your way to the top! _Mario, riding atop his custom B Dasher, appeared in the lead ahead of Luigi, Bowser, and Peach on an asphalt racetrack, dominating as always. Jason first noticed the flyer pinned to the bulletin board at his regular grocery store. He immediately grabbed the paper and went along his business. He had heard talk about the tournament for a few days now. The more he heard, the more he wanted. He knew he had to make a team, but being the loner he was he wasn't sure if he could get enough players to form a solid team of eight.

Suddenly, he heard a door open, releasing the cool air to the humid night. Jason leaped from his chair and hurried over to the storage room, restocking the eating utensils, plates, cups, and numerous other items used up over the course of the long summer day. He had just started opening a box of cups when his boss knocked on the heavy door. Jason turned to face the large, sophisticatedly dressed man as he stood in the doorway. Noticing he was still holding the package of cups he quickly set them up on the shelf while answering.

"Yes sir?"

"Just seeing how things were going. We had a call-in for tomorrow, scheduled for eight thirty." Jason cringed. _Not another early morning,_ he thought wearily. _I won't leave tonight until midnight._ "I spoke to Lillian," his boss continued, "and we wanted to know if you'll take the shift?"

"Sure, no problem," replied Jason as he reached into the box for another set of cups. "I can take it."

"Great. Good job, by the way. You've been doing well." With that, his boss left, most likely to head home and sleep in a nice, large, comfortable bed. Jason sighed as he leaned against the edge of the storage rack.

"Great," he muttered. "And I was this close to going home and staying there." He angrily restocked the cups and finished up, locking the doors at approximately 12:15 a.m.

*Page Break*

_Brrrriing! Brrrriing! Brrrrriin—_

A hand reached out from the bed, practically groping the nightstand to locate the phone and shut off the alarm. Jason started to get up when he fell back down upon his pillow, cursing his life. It wasn't that he hated his job. He merely wanted to witness the earth open up and swallow the taco shop and laugh maniacally as it burned. But besides that, he didn't hate it.

He finally found some bit of energy to climb to a sitting position on the edge of his bed. He didn't see the point in renting out his studio apartment. He lived and breathed Carlos Tacos—why not just live in his vehicle and shower while washing the car at the wash? It'd be cheaper at least. He gazed out at his humble abode, littered with laundry, coke bottles, and mail from about a week ago, unopened. His mother would be appalled. The thought of her ashamed face brought a laugh to his meager existence and he decided to climb out of bed.

The clock on his phone read 7:02. He had enough time to spare to search through the forums on the tournament website.

Right after making the tournament public, Nintendo created a site for potential racers to use as means of creating teams and gathering a general idea of the numbers participating in the event. For people like Jason, a person could search through their country's possibilities and pick out teammates based on character choice, experience, or proximity. He resided just outside Dallas, Texas; therefore searching for potential racers in North Texas would be perfect if he cared about things such as that. In his mind, a person would be better off searching for a team made up of racers based on their skill, not their city or even character preference. Unfortunately, most of the best racers had already found teams to belong to, especially with only three weeks until the cut-off date for entries. The first official race would take place on August 17th with the winning teams announced early morning on August 20th.

What was even more impressive was how Nintendo planned to set up the races. Using a wireless connection, the Nintendo team managed to create a system of hooking up the DS game to a large server for judges to watch in each state for the beginning rounds. Each of the 8 racers from 8 total teams would be randomly chosen to compete in one of the Grand Prix: either Nitro or Retro. From there, a racer would be entered for Mushroom, Flower, Star or Special Cup for the Nitro Grand Prix, or the Shell, Banana, Leaf, or Lightning Cup for the Retro Grand Prix. After these players have been chosen, the races will start with the Mushroom Cup leading up to the finale race in the Lightning Cup. The team with the highest combined score will move on to the next round. Once regionals start, fewer teams will get cut to ensure a large turnout for the national competition in November. From there, the top two teams from each participating country will fly to Japan and take on the best of the best to take home the grand prize.

Nintendo decided a global tournament deserved a one-of-a-kind prize. The winning team will receive the chance to design a new racetrack for the upcoming revamped Mario Kart.

Jason stared at the screen, the vision of the opportunity to work with game creators filling his head. If only he could find a team skilled enough to reach the top. He scrolled through the potential racers, racking his brain over why he felt he was cruising through a dating website.

His eyes wandered over to the computer clock. 7:16. He really didn't want to go to work. Jason returned his eyes to the screen, searching through more names when he came across a guy named Mitchell. Unlike the others, his miniature profile wasn't overdone, and his selling line was enough to grab Jason's immediate attention.

_Bowser's a beast, as am I. I play no one else. Anyone still hiring?_

Jason grinned. He liked the guy's attitude, but while reading through his comments, an interesting discovery struck him.

_Sorry, but we already have 2 guys who can play Bowser. No sense in getting one who only does one player._

_ First, Bowser is NOT THE BEST. Second, you need to broaden your playing skills._

_ Not enough drive. Looking for people with multiple racers._

_ You can't drive only one that only weakens the team loser!_

"Who says?" Jason pondered, reading the latest comment. Having a team full of racers with one expertise would be a lot safer than having two fanatics fight over the same character. Once again he checked the time. 7:24. He had to get ready soon, so he left a quick comment.

_You still looking to be hired? I've got an opening available, if you're good._

Jason logged off and shut off his computer. Maybe he still had time to organize a decent team. He might just be slick enough to pull this stunt off—if Mitchell and any other last minute entries are as good as they advertise.

*Page Break*

Another double shifted day completed, and Jason trudged up the stairs to his second story apartment. He flung his items on the loveseat as he entered the kitchen. Opening the door, he searched through the fridge to discover nothing appetizing. He closed the door. He reopened with disappointed hopes. He shut it again. Moving out of the kitchen he reentered his living room, practically falling into his computer chair as he opened up his laptop. Jason paused, surprised that the tournament website remained up and went to close it when he noticed the highlighted envelope at the top of the screen.

Suddenly, the Bowser guy from the morning popped into his head and he eagerly clicked open the message.

_Good to hear. What do I need to do to prove my skills? I'm guessing no one else passed your test since you're the only one on this team._

Jason grinned. Just as quickly, his smile faltered. A test? What sort of test was he supposed to give this guy? He leaned back in his chair, his weariness vanishing as he contemplated the possibilities for the racer. However, regarding the circumstances, Jason could think of only one challenge Bowser man could take.

He immediately leaped from his chair and hurried to grab a box from under his bed. Opening the lid, he pulled out his old DS. It was one of the first, and his parents had bought it for him with a special edition Mario Kart coloring. The heavy, red game console felt no different, but for the first time, Jason planned to use it for a new reason.

Quickly turning it on, he hurried through his own personal levels as Mario until he reached the 150cc and checked his best times for the Special Cup. He grinned. If he wanted to prove his worth, let's check his scores.

He paused before replying, making sure to word his request the way he wanted it to sound.

_I want you to race the Special Cup 150cc, playing computers as though you were in the tournament. Record the end results with the tech on this website and send it back to me in another private message. I raced and achieved a star as the overall score. If you race the track with at least that score, you're in. If not, you'd better have an amazing story to get yourself on this team._

With that, Jason closed out of the program before logging off and shutting down for the night. He undressed and climbed into his comfortable bed, not realizing until that moment how much work he had just created for himself. He rolled over, facing the ceiling.

"If that kid makes it, I've got three weeks to assemble a team of people I haven't even found yet." Jason groaned to his ceiling fan, considering calling in sick for tomorrow night.

*Page Break*

"Just that score and I'm in?" Mitchell stated, taking another mouthful of his energy drink. "I guess I'm the best he's found so far. HA!" he laughed, shaking his head. "Looks like Mitch's got himself a team!"

He abandoned the computer to search around his room for the black DS. He grinned upon finding it, but nearly knocked himself out with the stench from his dirty gym clothes. He immediately recovered the shirts, shorts, and socks, zipped the bag closed and stuffed it under his desk. He exited the room in search of breathable air and flopped down on the couch. His dorm mate was in class for another hour or so, and then be out with his girlfriend. Mitchell had plenty of time to hone his skills and finally join a team for the tournament.

Before turning on his game console however, Mitchell turned on his laptop and logged back on to . He reread the private message sent from his future teammate and then scanned his profile. As he had commented before, Jason's profile was empty, and he hadn't even posted which characters he drove well. Mitchell slammed the laptop closed. He could questions after he proved his worth with his fantastic skills.

He flipped open the console when the phone rang.

"Ah, hell," he muttered, closing the DS and rushing to find the cell and answer it before he missed the call. With seconds to spare, he located the phone and answered hurriedly.

"Mitch, glad I reached you. My car won't start and I need a boost."

"You parked in a college parking lot—there aren't any other cars closer around?"

His roommate laughed sarcastically. "Cars, yes. Cords, no." Mitchell groaned at the mention of his jump plugs.

"Okay, okay, let me find my keys." He ended the call without another reply as he grabbed his items and set them down on his bed. Once again, he rummaged through his mess and found his car keys in his gym bag, reeking more than before. Shaking his head to clear his mind, Mitchell hurried out of his room and out the dorm door, regretting the three flights he'd have to walk up in order to get back home.

*Page Break*

_Brrrriing! Brrrriing! Brrrrriing!_

Groggily, Jason opened his eyes. He thought he'd heard something, but perhaps it was only in a dream…

_Brrrriing! Brrrri—_

He reached over and hit the side button on his phone to dismiss the alarm. But the movement felt familiar.

Jason lurched upward, ripped his phone off the table and checked the time. 9:49. He was supposed to be leaving for work two hours ago!

He leaped off the bed, threw on clothes and stumbled into the kitchen. Just as he started to gulp down the remainder of the rancid orange juice, his phone rang. Thanking the phone guardians for stopping him from drinking his death, Jason raced back into his bedroom and checked the caller ID, or rather as he viewed the screen, the number on the text message. Suddenly, work seemed far from his mind.

The area code was 253. _Where the heck is 253? And who knows my number there? _He thought over, debating whether to view the message. Deciding to go ahead and open the text, he pressed 'OK' and grinned upon reading.

_Mitchell here. Got your number from site. Working on racing score now, should be posted by noon my time._

Jason immediately sighed with relief as he fell onto his bed. He had the morning off today, and possibly the night if no one called in. He couldn't believe he almost drank infested juice for nothing. However, he wasn't off for the day. If Mitchell managed to beat his score, or even match it, that gave him—he glanced at his wall calendar—19 days to put together a team. Suddenly pleased his alarm had gone off (if only the later one) and headed to the living area to start his computer. Logging on to the site, he proceeded to update his site accordingly, deciding to keep his number up as well as adding his e-mail address and city and state. Recalling the text, he searched the area code, surprised by the fact that his first teammate resided in Washington State. Jason shrugged. The best never lived close after all—too much competition.

He continued updating his profile when the final two blanks stopped his actions. Character and Team Name.

The team name could be put on hold until he actually formed a team, especially since he personally sucked at them, but he would need a character to associate himself with before too many joined. He played Mario Kart when he was younger, but unlike Mitchell, he had never only driven one person and connected with a character to a point where there was no other choice. Because he didn't care, he usually just picked the first face that popped up on the screen.

But could he pass off as a Mario?

*Page Break*

"Come on, NO! You stupid mustache man!" Mitchell screamed into his DS. "You did that on purpose!" He turned with his cart, causing him to nearly fall off the couch—again. He had already finished the first three and dominated. But at the last second, the computer Mario would get a red shell or something to result in Bowser faltering. But now that he acted as the dinosaur turtle, Bowser would reign victorious.

"Damn it!" Mitchell cursed, falling onto the floor as his cart slid off the rainbow road and into oblivion. "I hate Mario!" He immediately started to drive after being lifted back onto the track, but continued to remain on the floor. This was the third try he'd taken and only managed a score of 'A' because of Mario screwing with his time on the last track. But he'd get his revenge. He drove into an item box and found himself with a red shell. Glancing at his place, he hurried past Donkey Kong and released the shell just seconds before Mario reached the finish line. As the red overalls spun out, Bowser slid past and made the place.

"YES!" Mitchell jumped into the air, dancing around his dorm. Realizing what he was doing, he instantly sat down on the couch, though still giddy with domination. However, the win was far from over. Even with a score of 38, he still had to hope that his times were quick enough to score a star. He anxiously watched the screen as the top three racers performed a victory lap, and then…

"A star! Oh yeah, baby!" Mitchell jumped up and down on the couch, screaming at the top of his lungs a random array of noises. He had scored high enough to join the team. Once his excitement slowed, he connected his console to the site and uploaded the results, immediately sending Jason a message. Upon writing the news, he decided to take a trip to his profile, surprised by the updates. Then he stopped. Sure, he agreed to race Bowser on the team, but just who did Jason plan to drive? He wrote a comment on the page before shutting down and preparing for his afternoon class.

*Page Break*

Jason scooted the chair as far away from the computer screen as possible, his eyes almost blood shot from staring at the monitor. He refused to believe that no one else advertised as playing only one character. However, after 2 hours of mindlessly searching through profiles and forums, he began to rethink his strategy. He tried looking for specifics in the beginning but realized he'd have to settle for whoever came along. He avoided the overdone users and the underachievers but even the sane players seemed overzealous to join a team. Mitchell had seemed normal. Why couldn't anyone else?

A notification popped up, alerting him to his inbox. He suddenly grew worried that perhaps Mitchell had in fact passed the test, and now expected a full-fledged team. But he had nothing. No one else existed on this planet who could possibly match up like Mitchell and his Bowser expertise.

Only one thing left to do, and as Jason read the results, he found himself laughing. Why worry? It wasn't like this guy was someone he knew. If he had to let him down by telling him there was no team, what did that matter? Just as he reached the conclusion of messaging him back, he received another notification. It was for a comment left on his profile. Jason grew puzzled, thinking perhaps someone may have spotted his page and his own new advertisement (_Looking for racers who race only one character_) when he saw it was from Mitchell.

_I know I passed, but I'm not an idiot. You've got less than three weeks to find the rest of a team. I can find other offers, but you can't necessarily find other racers to give offers to. Besides that, you haven't even chosen your own character. Give me a reply by tonight and I'll give you my choice._

Jason leaned back in his chair, frustrated. Well he couldn't very well let the guy go now; he proved he could move on. He preferred his own vision where he crushed the guy to pieces from denying him. "Why do I have to be so malevolent?" he pondered aloud before shutting off the computer. Jason left to his room, threw on his shoes, and ignored the phone when his work called. He refused to come in before his shift started at 1:30 that afternoon. He slid the phone in his pocket and grabbed his keys.

*Page Break*

Mitchell parked his hand-me-down Mitsubishi just outside a Starbucks, contemplating going in. He had a date with a girl from his English 2311 class. Unfortunately, as he was preparing to leave, he checked his racer's profile once again to see about a reply. Nothing. He wasn't sure if he was surprised or apathetic. After all, it wasn't like Jason had formed a complete team, just a spontaneous comment left on his own profile late one night. But it still bothered him, and now he wasn't even in the mood to go on a date with a cute girl. Realizing his stupidity, he stepped out of the car and into the coffee shop.

He looked around a moment before taking a seat at an empty table. Mitchell was early, but he needed to think anyway. He had a paper due the upcoming Monday and a presentation in his ethics class due sometime next week. He hadn't started either and tried to pick out his weekend to make room for both projects. Suddenly, his phone went off. Quickly silencing it so as not to disturb the other customers, he recognized the area code as the same from Jason's profile.

Sliding the phone open he read, with satisfaction, the text message.

_Okay I've had time to clear my head. We have about 18 days to form the most kickass team ever seen in Mario Racing. I want more players like you representing only one. Help me out if you can._

Mitchell closed the phone just as his date walked in, looking around for him. He quietly called her over, smiling as she sat down. She instantly started to dry herself off.

"I hate the rain," she stated plainly, causing Mitchell to laugh. Just then, a little boy walked in, wearing a Mario shirt. Mitchell smiled, causing his date to turn to see what he was looking at. She shook her head. "Have you heard about that thing Nintendo set up? The racing thing?"

Mitchell nodded. "Yeah, sounds interesting." His date dropped her expression.

"The only thing that sounds interesting is how they are making this into such a huge deal. I mean, come on, Mario Kart hasn't been cool since my parents were kids. No one in their right mind would take part in that unless they were that kid's age." She finished fixing her hair and focused her attention on the menu. "I want a vanilla bean, soy milk Frap. Can you get it?" she asked sweetly.

Mitchell smiled. "Of course." He stood up and walked toward the counter, standing behind the woman and her son. Glancing back at the table, he grinned as he saw his date's back to the door. Taking one last look at the line, he turned around and walked out of the shop and into his car. Just as he started the Mitsubishi, the radio commercial for the tournament finished. The voice of the spokeswoman seemed to echo in his ears.

_Does your team have what it takes?_

Just then, another text message came through from Jason.

_I'm thinking Mario as my character. After all, the ladies dig the moustache._

Mitchell shook his head.

_They dig the shell. Sorry man._


	2. Episode 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Nintendo

Nintendo released the most anticipating news to the world just last week. The masterminds have decided to stage a Mario Kart challenge to participating teams around the world in an effort to restart the phenomenon. Create a team of eight, based off the characters available in the latest DS version of the classic game, and race your way through the brackets to win. The top two teams from each participating country will fly to Japan to compete for the grand prize of creating their own racetrack for the upcoming version of Mario Kart. Does your team have what it takes?

***PB***

"Ugh! Why won't my hair do anything!" exclaimed Jackie, dropping her hands so that her brunette locks fell in waves over her face. "This is utter madness." Taking a moment to breath, she grabbed her brush, pulled back her ferocious mane, and pulled every strand into a ponytail. Her bangs, slowly, fell back down and swept across both cheeks but only for a few seconds before Jackie pinned them back with bobby pins. She admired her handiwork. "There! Now I don't look so hideous!" Smiling, she reached for her tennis bag and bounced out the door.

She locked her apartment and unlocked her Jetta, placing her bag in the back seat. However, the zipper wasn't closed completely and as she pushed the bag away from the floor her hot pink DS fell out of the pocket.

"Shoot," she muttered, reaching for the console. Brushing it off, she gently laid the game in the seat pocket, writing a mental note of where she was currently keeping it. Zipping the bag, Jackie closed the back door and climbed inside, starting up her car. She only had a few minutes before she was scheduled to be at the courts.

***PB***

"Jason, can I see you a minute?" Mr. Honaday called, viewing his paperwork from his small office. Jason quickly greeted a customer before returning behind the counter and through a small door in the back. Two desks were stationed opposite each other, one for the manager, and the other for the assistant manager. Jason hurried to the desk on the left and stood before his boss.

"Yes sir?"

"I hate to say this, but we may need you to work slightly more often these next few weeks." Jason was sure he could feel his visage falter, but tried his best to keep his expression nonchalant. Mr. Honaday turned away from his computer to completely face his employee. "I've received three two-week notices in the last four days. It's that damned Mario thing, everyone thinks they have a chance at making it to Japan." Jason nodded, trying to follow. "I for one know none of those three employees will make it, and just as they fail at racing, they'll fail at employment because I will not be taking them back." Mr. Honaday leaned back in his chair, staring at Jason. "Which is why I'd like to promote you as one of my Leads."

Jason's eyes widened as he replayed his words. "A Lead?"

His boss nodded, closing his eyes. "Yes, with you as a Lead you'll be able to do more and help keep this place running while we look to hire more employees. Unfortunately, you will also be required to work longer hours, although judging what you've put in recently it won't change much at all." Jason held in an exhausted sigh, taking in the information. "I'm not forcing you to make a decision just yet. If you can provide me an answer on the 30th that would be perfect. I don't want you to take on responsibility you don't want, or else it won't assist us at all."

Jason nodded, not entirely hearing his last words before dismissing him. More hours? How could he afford that with the tournament deadline drawing closer? He continued on with his work. He had to work with Mitchell to find a team and enter the competition. Lillian commented on the cups, and Jason rushed to the back to get more. He glanced at the wall calendar. Mr. Honaday wanted an answer on the 30th, exactly 2 weeks before the deadline for team entries. He groaned as he tried to work out a plan to make everything happen in as little as sixteen days.

***PB***

"Jacqueline Locke, you are late again!" a blonde haired woman accused as Jackie neared the register table.

"Yeah, I know. My hair wasn't cooperating," she replied as she scribbled her signature on the paper. The older woman nodded, judging her work.

"I see you finally decided to give up on it then?" she inquired. Jackie gripped the pen in her hand, but slowly released, flashing the coordinator a fake smile before taking her equipment to a small bench on the side of the court. Her doubles partner, Veronica, smiled sympathetically.

"Ignore her, she's old and single. The only thing left for her is to degrade our youthful beauty." Jackie said nothing as she pulled out her racket and a few tennis balls. She turned to her friend.

"The faster we finish, the quicker I get home and away from the She-devil," she stated. She and Veronica took their places as the match started.

Grunts erupted from the courts as the four players unleashed power after each hit. For the longest run, it appeared as though the other team would win at 40-Love. However, after an extensive volley, Jackie managed to break through and give them a fighting chance. Another ten minutes, and the score was finally tied in favor to Veronica and Jackie. Veronica prepared to serve, hoping that perhaps the other team might stumble and grant them an instant victory. Fortunately, the girls managed to pull off the win after just another lengthy volley.

Cheers came from the sidelines, neighbors and familiar faces from the community sports' teams. Jackie and Veronica smiled and waved for a few moments before packing their bags. As she reassembled her equipment, Jackie felt a hand on her shoulder and immediately Veronica's voice in her ear.

"Carter's hosting a party at the beach tonight! Fun in the sun! What do you say?" The excitement on her face forced Jackie to laugh, yet simultaneously shake her head.

"Sorry, I'm looking for a night in. Maybe buy a few cats…"

"Jacqueline!" whined Veronica as her friend stood up to leave. "But it'll be so much fun! You can dance, you can swim, you can dance while you swim, you have to! The last time you went out was at graduation!" The brunette shook her head firmly.

"Sorry V, but I was hoping to chill tonight. I was hoping maybe I could find a last minute team for the tournament." She tried to continue but paused while Veronica let out a long, dramatic sigh. "But it looks cool. And besides, this might be the only time Nintendo ever holds one. I think I should at least join a team to play in the city round."

Veronica sighed once more before stopping outside Jackie's car. "Fine, I won't stop you from playing a totally nerdy game. Even though the beach is better." She tilted her head, hoping she had convinced her to go out with tough love. Jackie placed her bag in the back seat.

"V, we live in San Francisco! We can go to the beach anytime."

"Like tonight!" she exclaimed. Jackie merely laughed as she climbed in her car.

"Don't drive drunk and don't have sex unless you know the guy's name, got it?" Jackie demanded.

Veronica waved her off. "Yes mother, got it. Remember to feed the cats." She hurried to her own car as Jackie pulled out of the space. Suddenly remembering her console, she reached back and pulled it out of the pocket. She didn't care if she was too old to play Mario Kart. The idea of racing in a real tournament sounded cool. The racket of honking broke her thoughts as she saw her tennis partner in her rearview mirror, motioning her to pull out. She grinned and pulled out, anxious to check her profile at the apartment. Maybe, just maybe, someone had finally discovered their missing Princess Peach.

*PB*

_No luck on this end. Heading to sleep._

Mitchell read the comment with annoyance. What was this? How could no one want to participate in the event of a lifetime? Or rather, anybody with skills offering their talents refused to sign up. Mitchell ran his hands through his hair, reading yet another advertisement promising everything but illustrating nothing by his scores. He debated shutting it off and calling it a night, but with two days to their names and no results, it was hard to just give up.

Slight snoring came from his roommate's bed. Desiring silence, Mitchell picked up his laptop and carried it into the living room. He then decided to change his search criteria. He typed in certain characters and clicked 'search'. Once again, hundreds of possibilities rang up and he moaned at the thought of looking through them all.

Scrolling down, he came across numerous profiles advertising the playability of Peach and Daisy, which Mitchell found unimpressive. They drove the same style cart, of course a player could drive one if he or she drove the other. About to shut down for the night and get rest before his economics presentation in the morning, he came across a profile that for the first time, advertised what he wanted to read.

_If you're looking for a Peach, look no further. I'm the princess you've been searching for._

Mitchell grinned, clicking on the link. Glancing through her scores, he found her skills impeccable compared to what he'd been reading all night. Suddenly, a vision of a girl with long, flowing blonde hair and piercing blue eyes came to his mind, and he grinned at the chance to find a girlfriend who wouldn't care if he partook in the tournament or not. Deciding that what she lacked in amazing ability like his could be made up for her beauty, he instantly copied the link to her profile and sent a message to Jason.

_Found you a Peach, and me a Girl. Whataya think?_

***PB***

Jason laughed out loud at the message the following morning. However, upon clicking the link and viewing her results, he found himself pleased with the possibility of a new teammate. Then, remembering Mitchell's test, he picked up his DS and searched through the cups to determine which one she would compete in. He finally decided on the Shell Cup and proceeded to write a comment.

_How would you like to join this team—if you're fast enough to beat Mario's score?_

He closed his eyes before looking at the clock. 7:14. He was now working one shift a day, with half of the next two weeks as doubles. He wasn't sure if he liked this much work, but then, he wasn't doing anything else. The only thing bothering him was Mr. Honaday's words about the tournament. He wanted Jason to work more because the other employees quit for the same reason. What if he managed to pull the whole team-thing off and actually win at the Dallas Circuit Race? They'd only be required to show up to race at the regionals and nationals, and play from home for the others. But if they managed to dominate the city and state rounds? How would Honaday take it if he had to leave in the beginning of September for the regionals? Jason sighed. It seemed he'd been doing a lot of sighing lately.

Moving on from the tournament, Jason searched through his closet for clean work clothes. He'd have to head down to the laundry room sometime this week—if he ever got enough free time from work to wash his shirts. He quickly found a decent smelling uniform and flew out the door. He knew he'd be early, but what the heck? Might as well start the boredom sooner than later.

He locked the door, started the car, and left behind the tournament. Just as he was nearing the street, a loud scream erupted from the left side of the street. Stopping at the light, Jason looked over to discover a large Mario Kart banner hung up on the side of a store, the parking lot overcrowded with children and adults listening intently to a man standing up on a miniature platform. Jason rolled down his window to hear what he was saying.

"...because who knows when something like this will happen again!" More cheers flooded the corner as the mob grew excited. "So that we may take part in the competition, my granddaughter will be in town this Saturday, and to honor the tournament my restaurant will offer a free meal to any person who can beat her!" Shouts continued, and Jason became fixated on the possibility of another player. Suddenly, the car behind him honked and he hurried through the light.

Upon driving through the intersection, Jason unexpectedly turned into an abandoned parking lot, opposite the street of Carlos Tacos. He still had plenty of time left before he needed to be at work. Making the spontaneous decision, he stepped out of his car and headed toward the crosswalk. The man had turned off his microphone but the crowd continued to linger, discussing numerous topics but most likely regarding the tournament. Jason had just stepped onto the correct sidewalk when an argument broke out between two young men.

"You can't honestly think that Waluigi is cooler than Wario?"

"Well you can't possibly think Wario can beat Waluigi!"

Within moments, the two began to yell out meaningless insults about the two characters. When the circle around them began to chant, 'fight, fight!', the restaurant owner tried to hurry through the crowd to stop the outburst. Jason, noticing his efforts, shoved his way through in order to get his voice heard.

"Hey! Race to prove who's better!" It worked immediately. Within seconds, the two boys whipped out their DS consoles like weapons and proceeded to start the race. The entire crowd started yelling and hollering for their preferred evil twin. Jason found his way back to the owner, who smiled graciously at him.

"Thank you. For that, you can have a free meal this Saturday, free of racing." Jason laughed.

"Don't mention it. Speaking of this Saturday, what time will your granddaughter arrive? Just so I can see if I have a shot a taking her on."

The owner, who had been walking back to the safety of his restaurant, stopped just outside the entrance. "I believe we will start around eleven o'clock and she will race until about two."

Jason nodded. "So, if you're risking your profits, she must be good? Or so I assume."

The man nodded vigorously. "Oh yes, the best I've seen! Granted, I am her grandfather, but I assure you she is splendid!" Jason began forming a plan.

"Has she joined a team already?" he asked, hoping for the right answer.

He started to smile as the man shook his head. "No, she does not wish to participate in the tournament itself." Jason started to speak again when he continued. "She says that she plays for fun, not for titles. Now, if you'll excuse me, I might get lucky enough to have half of this crowd come in for a bite!" He smiled before reentering his restaurant, leaving Jason to his own thoughts. Before he got too far, he checked his phone. He looked back at the crowd before walking back to his car. Perhaps his granddaughter owned a profile on the tournament website. He hit the button to cross the street.

Watching him from the window of the Taco shop, Lillian frowned. She refused to give up any more of her time to working if she didn't even have a chance to climb any further up the ladder. If Jason left, she'd be left with twice the work.

She would not let him leave so easily. Given the choice between work and racing, she had a pretty good idea of Jason's ultimate decision.

***PB***

Jackie set down her bag just inside her bedroom. Two tennis matches in two days had worn her out more than she thought. She ridiculed her poor physical shape. She stopped in front of her dresser mirror, fixing her hair for the heck of it and wishing she had put on _some _eye make-up. Her green eyes didn't seem to shine as much. Jackie turned sharply away from her reflection before she gave herself a makeover and sat down on her bed, the DS resting on her nightstand. She thought back to what she had told Veronica yesterday, but found herself scared to check her profile. She had checked last night only to discover an empty profile yet again. She tried cheering herself up by making up excuses. _Only a few weeks remain before the deadline for teams, anyone still left would only be desperate right?_ She thought before laughing, realizing she had just called herself desperate. Losing the DS, Jackie walked to the computer desk across the room, moving the mouse to awaken the monitor. She started up the Internet and typed in the address. She paused once more before entering her information and closed her eyes as she pressed 'enter'.

She opened one eye, then both as she saw she had a comment notification. Hurrying to her profile, she read a comment left from a guy named Jason. A smile formed on her face as she read his offer, but paused when she learned that she'd have to prove her skill to make the team.

"Oh, knock it off Jackie!" she scolded herself. "You can beat some kid's score!" Bumping her spirit, she returned the challenge.

_Hit me with your best shot._

She sent the message, immediately laughing. She might just find herself a team after all!

"And now, I'm suddenly in the mood for some Pat Benatar!" Jackie declared, loading her music base and proceeding to blare the 80s music as she started her DS.

***PB***

"I told you it would work. And now that I can place a face with a name, might I say I wish I couldn't," Mitchell stated, judging his teammate through the webcam.

"Ha, ha, that's hilarious," replied Jason, although suddenly self-conscious. He shook off his insecurity and proceeded to move his laptop to focus the webcam. "Besides insulting me personally, I sort of like this whole Skype thing." Mitchell grinned.

After the constant texting and numerous private messages, Jason thought it'd be easier and more efficient to form a means of communication for whole conversations. Mitchell suggested just calling, but Jason turned down the idea at the thought of his phone bill already after the text messages. That's when the Bowser persuaded him to get a Skype account. Jason tried it out (never quite acknowledging the webcam already placed on his laptop) and decided it would work not only for them, but for the entire team once they formed.

For now, the two worked on singling out the best mode of searching for racers. With the discovery of their possible Peach (Jason believed her name was Jackie), they decided to look specifically for players who claimed they were the best while remaining loyal to only one character. Unfortunately, time continued to creep by and each hour passed left them with less optimism and a smaller group to choose from.

Jason pulled up his profile while keeping Mitchell on half the screen. "Perhaps we could advertise our need for racers." His partner coughed.

"Yeah, and have a bunch of sucky, horrible fan-nerds spam your inbox? I don't think so." He minimized the Skype box and pulled up a different search.

Jason reviewed some profiles he had bookmarked for possible recruitment, but found little promise. "I overheard a restaurant owner say his granddaughter would be in town this Saturday." He paused to read a page, and then continued. "He said whoever races her and wins gets a free meal."

Mitchell's eyebrows rose. "She must be pretty good to risk real money. Future racer?"

Jason shook his head. "Her grandfather said she wanted to take no part in the tournament." Mitchell waited to hear his plan. "So I'll propose that if I win, she joins the team. If she wins, I walk away."

"You can't make her join. I'm sure that's against some law or another. Besides, at this rate, once the team expands more of the better players will be flocking to us. We'll have our team, beat everyone else and head out to Japan." As Mitchell continued on with his charade, a thought struck Jason.

"Has anyone in your city gotten fired because of this? Or spontaneously quit?" he inquired, watching Mitchell's expression before he spoke.

"Yeah, I'm sure some high schoolers and college kids have quit to focus their time and energy to create a team for the summer, no doubt. It's a chance for them to be a kid without the consent of their parents. But I wouldn't make a big deal out of it. Why?" He returned the Skype screen to its former size, pausing his search.

Jason shook his head. "I'm sure I'm just paranoid, but my boss really hates this tournament. We've had so many quit he's making me work practically double overtime. And with the lack of veterans, he wants to make me a Lead to teach the temporary newbies he plans on hiring." Mitchell nodded, so far noticing no problems. "If we happen to pull this off, and we have to fly to wherever the regionals will be held, I seriously doubt he'd let me off or give me back my job after he fired me."

Mitchell sat silently, contemplating his stress. "Okay, here's your plan. Get Peach, find the other five racers, and play from home for the city round, whichever city we decide will be our home." Jason nodded, following. "If we win, great, and we play from home for the state. If we manage to pull of another win, I see no reason to not go for it. If we find a team to get that far, let's go all the way. What's stopping us?"

"My ability to pay the rent for my apartment," replied Jason, dampening Mitchell's brilliant plan. "It's an amazing strategy in theory, but my life after the tournament will be more important that whether we win or lose at the regionals." Suddenly, his private message envelope flashed, alerting him. Mitchell heard the slight noise as Jason opened up the message.

"Is it from Peach? Is she in?"

"She's got a name," Jason mumbled, hurrying to assess her scores. A grin grew upon his face. "And yeah, she's in."

Mitchell let out a cheer before remembering his roommate was asleep. "See? What'd I tell ya? We got this!" Jason shook his head.

"What about the regionals?"

Mitchell ceased his excitement to look Jason in the webcam. "Let's worry about that when the time comes. For now, your team just found its third racer!"

Jason nodded, recalling the question he'd heard every hour for the past two months. He liked the sound of that—_his _team. His team; his racers; his victory. Let the challenge begin.


	3. Episode 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Nintendo

Nintendo released the most anticipating news to the world just last week. The masterminds have decided to stage a Mario Kart challenge to participating teams around the world in an effort to restart the phenomenon. Create a team of eight, based off the characters available in the latest DS version of the classic game, and race your way through the brackets to win. The top two teams from each participating country will fly to Japan to compete for the grand prize of creating their own racetrack for the upcoming version of Mario Kart. Does your team have what it takes?

***PB***

"We are so doomed."

"No we're not, be positive."

"I'm positive we will fail."

"Jason!"

"Mitchell, quit annoying Jackie."

"What a spoiled princess, always running to the leader!" Mitchell mocked, receiving an angry 'humph!' from Jacqueline. He laughed, but as quietly as he could; he wasn't entirely positive that she couldn't leap through the Skype phone to his and completely maul him. Jason ignored their quarrel; he had more important issues to attend.

Exactly two weeks until the deadline, and the best remained either taken or hidden. Jason continued checking before arriving at the end of his time. Another early morning, but he'd made sure to wake up Mitchell and Jackie to talk about possible search plans. However, even at 5:30 a.m. their time, the two managed to butt heads. After coming up short yet again, Jason closed out the tournament website. "Okay, get back to sleep. We've still got work to do later."

Relieved, Mitchell said his goodbyes and logged off. Jackie remained on, planning to hunt down more racers before she left for a morning run. She opened up a video chat between her and Jason. Answering her call, he decided to confide in her with his dilemma.

"He wants an answer today?" she inquired after he'd finished his story. He nodded solemnly. "You can't lose your job over this, but he can't fire you just because you didn't take a promotion. Just turn it down, unless you do want it, and move on."

He shook his head, running a hand through his blonde hair. "But, it's not only that. The assistant manager's been acting strange. Yesterday she seemed to always have her eyes on me, constantly asking of I knew how hard it would be to find a job in this economy." Jackie threw him a _look_.

"Something tells me she's not concerned with your employment opportunities, but it's just a hunch."

"I know, but why would she want me to stay, necessarily? I could understand wanting me to go if I worked a higher position, but she's above me. None of it makes sense."

Jackie shrugged, puzzled. "Either way, watch what you say or do. A mysterious co-worker is just as bad as a jealous one. If you can, figure out what's going on, but this isn't something you can afford to lose your job over. Japan's half a world away, and even New York's a couple thousand miles. Take the challenges as they come, and—I can't believe I'm saying this—take Mitchell's outlook on the races. No sense in worrying about nationals if you can't win state." Jason smiled, please to have a rationally thinking player on the team.

"Thanks Jackie. Hate to rush, but I've got to run." She nodded, waving bye before signing off Skype. Jason grabbed his wallet and keys and hurried out the door.

***PB***

"Elliot! I'm leaving; remember to do your chores!" Ms. Braun called to her youngest son. She received no reply, but not expecting one, she left.

Elliot Braun opened the door to his bedroom, peering out into the empty loft. He grinned, silently proceeding to the living room and sitting at the computer desk in his mother's office. He started up the Mac, excited to check the newest teams on the Mario Racers website. He conjectured early on that it'd be easier to ask for permission to join than wait around hoping to be found. However, even after signing up for a profile the first day of the announcement, Elliot remained without a team to belong to.

He never seemed what the captain was looking for: his rank wasn't high enough, his times were too slow or, in strange cases, too fast, and one racer even commented on his request by stating that he wasn't cool enough to drive Yoshi. But he continued searching, knowing a normal person existed who would beg him to join his team.

After glancing through the featured teams (the groups needing only one or two more racers to compete), Elliot closed down the site and chose instead to practice. Just as he started turning on his perfectly white DS, his calico jumped on his slap, knocking the console out of his hands and nearly sending it cascading to the floor. Fortunately, Elliot slid the handheld from his leg and onto the smaller table next to a loveseat. The cat watched the entire event unfold, starting to purr as she desired attention.

"What's gotten into you, Allie? You're so needy all of a sudden." He affectionately stroked her ears, ensuing in a louder purr from his favorite animal. He continued for a little longer before gently lifting her up and setting her down on the computer desk. She glared at him as he picked up his DS, making sure not to return to the same chair. "It's not even alive, how can you be jealous?" he questioned, knowing full well Allie's discontent. She immediately leaped off the desk and strutted out of the room. Chuckling under his breath, he sat down on the couch and flipped open his game.

***PB***

Jason assembled the order within seconds, pausing before announcing, "Number 134, your order's ready!"

However, the announcement was completely unnecessary. They hadn't even seen 134 customers that day, the numbers were a continuation from yesterday. As the woman took her tray, Jason checked their poor excuse for a condiment stand and let another employee know he'd be gone for a few moments. The guy nodded, still leaning against the wall with an expression of pure boredom written across his face. Jason ignored him and proceeded to the refrigerator. He located the pre-chopped vegetables of tomatoes, onions, and peppers and carried them out to the front. The woman sat at a table next to the window with a girlfriend and a man reading a paper sat near the back. As Jason flipped open the vegetable holder on the table, he tried to reason why a man would come to a taco restaurant to read the daily news. Filling up the tray, he carried the remaining back to the refrigerator.

Upon returning to the cash register (the new guy still hadn't moved), Mr. Honaday walked into the building, a wide smile plastered on his face. Suddenly, the newbie remembered how to move his legs and proceeded to restock the cups which were perfectly fine. Jason chuckled as he fumbled with a high stack, but offered no assistance as another worker helped catch the tumbling plastic.

"Good afternoon!" Mr. Honaday greeted, his gleefulness suffocating. Jason returned the gesture and was about to check the change in the register when his boss stepped beside him, asking him to come to the back. Jason obliged while Mr. Honaday entered the eating area of Carlos Tacos to check on his customers.

Jason stepped into the office, deciding against taking a seat. Suddenly, Lillian bounced into the room, smiling innocently. "How are you today Jason?" she asked. However, before he could answer she continued. "I know I don't tell you, but I have a _very _cute date planned for tonight and need the night off. Unfortunately, there is no one available to cover to the newbies. I sincerely hope you plan on taking this position unless you enjoy bitchy bosses." She grinned again before taking her own seat. Mr. Honaday entered the office.

"Slow day today?" he asked, receiving consent from both his employees. He smiled. "No problem. We'll have plenty extra customers soon enough. Big promotional event." He continued grinning, and Jason tried his best to avoid looking directly at his face. "Nevertheless, it's time to discuss your position. So Jason, I believe I've given you enough time. What have you decided?"  
Jason paused, thinking over every advice he'd been given, as well as the threat from Lillian. Suddenly, he realized the only choice left to take.

"I'd like that Lead position sir." Mr. Honaday smiled, preferring his choice. "However, I've never taken this high a role before." His boss remained silent, listening to his employee's concern. Jason was sure he could feel Lillian's eyes glaring at him, fearful of his intentions. "If I could receive some training before hand, just for a week or two until I fully understand the job expectations—"

Mr. Honaday slammed his hand down on his desk. "That sounds like a fabulous idea!"

Lillian jumped out of her seat, racing to his desk. She placed her both hands on the table, leaning slightly over. "But Mr. Honaday, you've never _technically_ trained your Leads before!" He gave her a puzzled look.

"Well sure we have, except I usually take in applications and give all the applicants a month to prove their worth. Two weeks is less time professionally, but Jason's a quick learner. In the meantime, this will give him a chance to become acquainted with his co-workers before taking the position officially." He turned away from his assistant manager to face Jason. "I know we're not busy now, but most times our dinner rush will more than make up for it. Be prepared." He nodded once and Jason took the cue to leave.

He heard Lillian's voice as she continued arguing with their boss. He smiled and acted as though he was wiping down the counter. A few moments later, Lillian reemerged from the office, stopping by the register as Jason ceased cleaning.

"You will pay for this."

Jason offered a confused expression. "But, I did what you said. I took the offer."

"As well as two weeks to get used to the job! I promise to make the next two weeks and whatever's left after to make your time here a living hell." She turned on her heel and vanished down the side hall toward the restrooms. Jason continued grinning, but thought over her words.

_Whatever's left after? What kind of foreshadowing is she trying to pull?_

***PB***

Mitchell cruised the site, finding his eyes slipping closed. He glanced at the clock and groaned; it was only 7 o'clock. Why was he so tired?

He started to yawn as his roommate stepped into the room. "You better get out of that bad sleeping habit." Mitchell chuckled.

"Yeah, just so I can get back in sync in three weeks." They both groaned at the thought of the upcoming semester. "Why'd we take summer school again?"

His friend laughed. "So that we'd be sophomores this year!" He threw his sweaty track uniform at him, causing Mitchell to double over in nostril pain. He picked them up and chunked the clothes at his face before returning to his search. Checking Jason's profile, he found nearly three dozen comments about joining the team. One by one, he began clicking 'Delete'. His roommate stopped to watch. "What exactly are you doing?"

"Deleting all these wannabes," Mitchell replied. Before he could continue, his buddy wrenched the laptop out of his hands. "What the?"

"What if one of these _wannabes_ can match you in skill? Come on, at least look at their ranks. You joined this team, now act like a team player." Lighting tossing the computer, he walked out of the room. "Just a friendly tip—you should be packing your things to leave tomorrow. We have to go live with our parents for four weeks."

Mitchell groaned. "Aw, damn. I forgot. Parentals." His buddy laughed as he scanned down the page. He spotted numerous players offering to play Bowser. Temporarily misplacing his roommate's advice, he deleted each one. That left him nine racers to check out after his rampage a few seconds earlier. He ignored the Luigi's (he couldn't stand that guy), as well as the R.O.B.'s and Dry Bones' (he saw no reason for their existence) and finally spotted a comment that matched their criteria.

_Can't have Mario without Yoshi—looking for a prehistoric edge?_

Mitchell clicked on his username, coming with a guy from New York. He checked his scores and realized his rankings were similar to his. He shrugged. "I guess I could let Jason know about him. Won't hurt my standings." He sent his Mario a message, detailing the dinosaur's rank on numerous cups. Deciding he'd done a good night's job, he stood and glanced around the bedroom. Taking a moment to mentally pack what all he owned, he fell atop his bed and crashed.

***PB***

Jackie turned on the TV, excited to finally catch up on her favorite show: Drop Dead Diva. Just as she was about to play the recording off the DVR, her cell rang. Moaning, she climbed out of her comfortable spot on the couch and picked up her RAZR. Jason's name flashed on her screen. Suddenly giddy, she answered as normally as she could.

"Hello?"

"Jackie? It's Jason; I've got a huge problem."

Her excitement died. "What's wrong?"

"The stupid Internet Company. They shut off my connection saying I haven't paid yet. When I told I'd already mailed off my money, they said they'd turn it on after checking the date was before the deadline." He took a second to breathe when Jackie cut in.

"Can you not go ahead and drive down someplace to pay again?"

Jason shook his head, and then stopped himself. "No, and I don't have the funds to afford paying next month's bill early. I'd run out of money for food."

She tried to think. "Don't you work at a taco place? Just steal some… shells or something."

Jason laughed. "Yeah, taco shells and blue frozen ice, sounds delightfully nutritious!" Jackie paused, glancing at her television. Thinking of what time it was, she quickly converted hers to his.

"What a second, it's only nine-something there, how are you out of work already?"

"Slow day. Listen, I'll head up to the library early tomorrow and check if anyone's tried to contact me or not. I tried getting a hold of Mitchell, but he's not answering. I'll call him tomorrow." He stared at his computer, not believing his luck. "Thanks for leaving your phone."

Jackie smiled. "No problem. I'll look some more tonight." He hung up, and she placed the phone back on the counter. Suddenly, she realized her emotions. Shaking any feeling for Jason out of her system, she returned to her comfy couch and turned on her show. She didn't even know him, and after the tournament was over she'd never talk with him again. Easier to not get hooked at all.

***PB***

Elliot lay awake, resting in his bed. Allie slept beside him, purring in her sleep.

He hadn't gotten another chance to check his profile. After racing another cup, he hurried with his chores and hadn't even finished when his mother called him to ask him to pick up his little sister from dance class. Walking to the studio and back had taken nearly an hour with her constant need to go into every store they passed. After that, he was left to finishing his chores and babysitting. If he tried to get on the computer, his sister would snitch that he'd gone into his mother's office and then she'd demand to know what he'd been up to.

It wasn't that she necessarily _hated_ the Nintendo tournament. She merely thought of it as another money grabbing scheme set up to get kids into video games and disrupt their daily lives of actually _living_. She also viewed it as a large hoax to get kids into thinking they had a chance at winning even though the winners were already chosen and placed in the tournament to ensure the company got the designs they wanted and didn't have to worry about dealing with random kids with horrible ideas.

His mother was quite Liberal.

Despite this, Elliot secretly created his profile in hopes of joining a team outside of NYC. If he could manage that he wouldn't need to worry about getting his name in the paper over the city and state rounds. He had even debated changing his location to have a better shot at entering a team in another region, but he realized if he was meant to be with a team, it wouldn't matter what state he placed on his profile.

Turning over on his side, Elliot thought back to the teams he'd discovered. All but one had been on the featured section of the sight. Racking his brain, he believed the captain's name was Jason, or at least he assumed him to be the captain. They currently had three racers, consisting of Mario, Peach, and Bowser, and he knew Yoshi would fit perfectly with the team. He smiled at the thought of the green and white dinosaur. He felt Yoshi had been created for kids like him, for the teenagers who spoke their own language. The only other people who seemed to understand him were his fellow computer geeks and Allie. Looking over his shoulder, he found the calico twisted out of her cocoon ball and stretched out on his bed, reminding him of a small dog. Elliot laughed lightly, realizing he and his cat were more alike than he thought.

Suddenly, he heard a door open. Sitting up, Elliot strained to view the hallway from the crack between his door and the doorframe but failed miserably. Allie noticed his movement and sat up as well. After a few seconds of inactive, she laid back down.

Elliot silently slid out of bed, once again being watched by his calico. He reached the door when the hallway light shut off. He heard the muffled footsteps, recognizing them as his mother's, and waited until he heard her door click open. Once he heard the click again, he stepped out of his room. Allie, knowing his intentions, followed suit. He quickly headed toward the office and was about to turn on the computer when Allie began meowing. Nearly jumping from paranoia, Elliot raced over to the doorway and picked up his cat, closing the doors.

"You do realize Mother wanted a cat because you guys are quieter than dogs right?" he asked. Just as he was about to set her down, she started meowing again, resulting in Elliot bringing her back up, level with his face. "You have finally lost your mind." He set her down on his lap, stroking her head as he booted up the computer. Waiting for the monitor to return to life, he continually checked over his shoulder, knowing full well that anyone could see the light pouring out through the glass doors with ease. His mother was an evil genius. Once the monitor came alive, Elliot immediately loaded the Internet, typing as quickly as he could. Suddenly, a paw reached out and scratched his right hand. He pulled his hand away, his side of his thumb stinging, and glared at Allie.

Watching both the screen and the evil claws, he clicked on a private message in his inbox.

_Hello, a pleasure to meet you. My name's Jackie. Although your scores are impressive, I regret to say we can't give you an answer immediately as our Mario has recently lost his Internet connection. However, we will keep you a priority until he can assess your rank._

Elliot reread the message multiple times, until finally checking his recent comments. Returning to Jason's page, he found the ranks of the others equal to his. He wondered why Jackie hadn't merely added him herself. Did their captain hold that much power? He couldn't be sure, but at least he found himself a possibility. For the moment, he'd take what he could get. After all, no one could be a beggar and a chooser. Suddenly, another paw came flying and he threw his hands in the air.

"What is with you?" he demanded, staring at his cat. He let out a breath of air to relieve his annoyance and proceeded to shut down the computer. He'd have to remember to check the hometown of Jason when he got another chance. As he opened the doors to the office, Allie flew out and raced to his mother's bedroom door and began howling for attention. "I am so abandoning you," Elliot hissed as he raced to his own room. He jumped into his bed and pretended to act asleep in case his mother planned on running a check on her children. He'd have to remember to buy a leash to keep Allie from sneaking around while he tried to finish important business.

And maybe a muzzle to stop her incessant meowing.

***PB***

Jason hung up his phone. How was it he had made eight phone calls in ten minutes and still couldn't find anyone willing to lend their computer facilities to him? Each time he promised he wouldn't need to take it, but maybe come over for a few minutes to check his e-mail before work. Each time he was denied for the stupidest reason.

He set down his phone on his nightstand, realizing he'd have to drive to the library early the next morning (on his morning off no less) to check out the library before getting in line to race the restaurant owner's granddaughter…

"The granddaughter!" he exclaimed, hurrying over to check his wall calendar. Sure enough, she was supposed to be in town tomorrow. He started pacing, wondering if people would be willing to show up early in order to race her. If they did, what the line became too busy? It was an extremely popular place to dine, who knows how fast word traveled about the chance for free food. Jason ceased pacing and sat down on his bed. He'd have to hurry at the library and head over to the restaurant quickly to ensure he'd get a chance to race. He would also need to make sure he looked and talked his smoothest—perhaps some flirtatious compliments would convince her to join a team for the tournament.

Then again, she may have just told her grandfather that to avoid having guys like him show up asking her. She could very well already belong to a team. Jason shook his head—he was overthinking. He fell atop his bed, hoping he could manage to fall asleep this early in the night.


	4. Episode 4

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Nintendo

Nintendo released the most anticipating news to the world just last week. The masterminds have decided to stage a Mario Kart challenge to participating teams around the world in an effort to restart the phenomenon. Create a team of eight, based off the characters available in the latest DS version of the classic game, and race your way through the brackets to win. The top two teams from each participating country will fly to Japan to compete for the grand prize of creating their own racetrack for the upcoming version of Mario Kart. Does your team have what it takes?

***PB***

_Brrrriiiing! Brrrriiing! Brr—_

Jason hit the side button on his phone, automatically shutting off the alarm. It'd return in five minutes but he didn't care. Slowly opening his eyes, he laid in bed, staring at his ceiling. The morning felt nostalgic as he assessed his life, trying to unravel the events that led him here.

Graduation in '09 had been amazing, and he remembered promising his high school sweetheart they'd survive through it all. In the middle of July, she announced her plans to attend school in Ohio with her new boyfriend, a guy she picked up at the new bank she'd transferred to. Later in August, he received news that his scholarship for school had been revoked for one reason or another and he'd settled for the community college his freshman year. Now, he debated even going back. It wasn't like he had huge, brilliant plans to study medicine or follow big dreams to be a musician or actor. He didn't necessarily need a degree for what he wanted, because he couldn't even figure out what he was passionate about.

Turning in the direction of his phone, Jason watched the light fighting to stream into his bedroom, struggling against the blinds. He thought back more recently, to his decision to move out and get his own place (his poorest choice yet) and thought, with indifference, that he couldn't recall the last time he spoke with his parents. He was an only child. His eyes floated back to the phone, and he flipped it open. 7:03. Sighing, he sat up, throwing his legs over the side of his bed. He looked out to his apartment, pausing where his laptop rested, Internet-less. He looked up at the ceiling a final time before standing up and walking to his closet.

Nearly ten minutes later, Jason stepped out of his bedroom, dressed and ready, and proceeded to the kitchen. Remembering the orange juice, he didn't even bother to open the fridge. He grabbed his keys and wallet, taking a moment to curse his service providers, and left. He walked down the flight of stairs and was about to unlock his car when his phone rang. Feeling too depressed to talk he ignored it. He stepped into his vehicle, starting the car as the phone rang again. "What?" he snapped, tearing it out of his pocket and ready to tell the caller off when he saw it was Jackie. Watching his tone, and remembering it was just after five o'clock her time, he answered.

"Hello?"

"Hey," she replied. He could tell from her voice she remained partially asleep.

A few seconds went by. Wanting to get on with his day, but also curious, Jason started, "Did you call for a reason?"

Silence. He was about to speak again when he heard her mutter, "Uh huh," but he couldn't be sure. He waited again, and finally she spoke. "I was making sure," she stated, yawning, "that you're gonna check you pro… file," she finished, yawning in-between.

Jason couldn't help the smile growing on his face. "So you woke up to check on me?"

More silence. "Uh huh." He held in a laugh.

"I'm leaving right now. You should probably go to sleep, and catch up on your yawns." He managed to say it without laughing. He waited a few more seconds before receiving an intelligible reply and then nothing as she hung up. He finally allowed himself a chuckle before starting the black Camry. As he prepared to pull out, he noticed the clock in his car read 7:18. Pulling out his phone, Jason checked his recent calls and found Jackie had called at exactly 7:15. He grinned as he pondered over the possibility that she had set her alarm to call him.

***PB***

"Good morning," an assistant greeted, smiling at him. Jason nodded in return and proceeded to the computers. Swiping his library card, he found it redundant to reserve a seat when only one other person sat at a screen. Giving the system a moment to verify his car, he walked over to the computer in the middle, immediately loading the Internet once he logged in. After waiting an eternity for the prehistoric machine to think, Jason hurried to check his account on the tournament website. Another minute and he was shocked to find numerous messages from Mitchell, Jackie, and some person named Elliot. Clicking the envelope to the inbox, he read both his current teammates' messages, both notifying him of a possible racer. Taking the link by clicking Elliot's username, he discovered comments from both his Bowser and Peach, letting the kid know they'd alert their captain when they could. Surprised by his sudden title, he checked his uploaded ranks.

Holding in a whistle, he found Elliot's scores perfect for the team, especially with his philosophy to race only as Yoshi. Assuming the other two were okay with the plan, he sent him a message of his own.

_Pleasure to meet you. I'm Jason, and I apologize for the late response. Normally I like to see if a racer can beat my own personal rank, but you've already accomplished that. Since I'm not sure when I'll have easy access to the site, continue to contact either Mitchell or Jackie about what we hope to achieve before the tournament starts. Welcome to the team._

He logged off instantly, shutting down the computer and leaving. Nodding again to the woman, Jason pushed open the library doors and walked to his car. He glanced in the direction of the restaurant, slightly surprised by the emptiness. Starting up his engine, Jason hurried down the street and pulled into the parking lot, choosing a spot close to the doors. He slowly climbed out, checking his phone. 7:34 a.m. He slipped the cell in his pocket and stepped inside the diner.

After all his years of living in the same town, he'd never once stepped foot in The Early Byrd. The restaurant, known for its home-cooked meals, occupied a large space, decorated inside with simple hues of brown, white, green, and blue as well as lights hanging just above the tables. Around the edges of the walls ran Christmas lights, illuminating the homely atmosphere. Jason paused a moment, awed by the art painted upon the walls until a hostess brought him back.

"How many?" she asked. Jason looked over and shook his head.

"Oh, no, I'm not looking to eat. I was hoping to speak with the owner."

"Your name?"

Jason stopped. "I don't believe he knows my name, but I have a question regarding his granddaughter—"

Suddenly, a laugh broke his sentence and both he and the young girl turned to face the owner conversing with a table of lively customers. Upon seeing Jason, he excused himself and held out his hand. "Now, I remember you! Here for your free meal?"

Jason laughed, shaking his hand. "Not today sir. I was curious about the race with your granddaughter." The man nodded, leading him further into the restaurant.

"Follow me. I need to greet a few more guests, and then I can answer your questions." Jason nodded as the man introduced himself to another table. He stood against the wall, trying to look inconspicuous. A waitress walked by, giving him a strange. He smiled to be friendly, trying to work out his lines to the granddaughter and hoping he could beat her. The owner moved along, but he remained standing where he was. The waitress returned.

"Come with me," she stated. Turning around, she headed toward the back of the restaurant. Puzzled, Jason waited a moment before following, though not closely. She stopped at a table next to the doors leading into the kitchen. "You can sit here until Mr. Garcia finishes his rounds."

"Thank you," he replied. She smiled as she walked away. He pulled out his phone, checking the time again. Right before flipping it open, he decided against keeping tabs on his time. He'd get done when he got done. If he was late, oh well, it wasn't like he walked in tardy every day.

A different waitress came over, tucking her dark hair behind her ears before speaking. "Can I get you anything to drink while you wait?" He glanced up from his phone, not noticing the blush spreading across her face as he answered.

"I'm fine, thanks." He glanced away, hoping to spot the owner. The second waitress left, returning to her group just around a corner near a booth. Jason hadn't yet spotted Mr. Garcia when he stepped up to the table, grinning.

"Sorry for the wait, but it seems after you run a business for 25 years you know everyone in town!" he laughed. Jason stood up immediately.

"No wait at all. I was just hoping to get a chance to meet with your granddaughter before I left for work later."

His face fell. "I apologize for the late news, but it seems Charlotte won't be able to race today. I barely got the announcement in time to post the news so I don't have to manage a bunch of disappointed kids." Jason nodded. _There goes that plan._ Mr. Garcia cleared his throat. "However, she did say she'd try to make it next Saturday, if you'd still be interested." He grinned.

"Yeah, that sounds great." _That leaves less than a week, but hopefully we'll have most of the team by then anyway,_ he reasoned. "Thank you again, sir."

"Oh, no need to thank me." Suddenly, a giggle interrupted his focus and he turned to see half his staff hiding behind a counter. With a sharp look, the girls dispersed. He returned his attention back to the boy, who hadn't noticed the commotion. "I'd hate for you to miss a chance again, so if I could get your name I'm sure I'd be able to save you a chance to race her if you happen to arrive with half the town ahead of you."

He laughed. "The name's Jason. Jason Rowels in case another guy shows up knowing my name."

"And you can call me Mr. Garcia, since everyone else does." They shook again before Jason turned to walk away. Mr. Garcia watched as he left the restaurant, three of his waitresses waving goodbye to him. The young man barely acknowledged their presence as he proceeded to his car. Garcia shook his head. "He must have one pretty girl to ignore all these," he muttered, returning to his rounds. As he looked up, he found half of his female employees staring out the windows.

***PB***

Work remained relatively steady, and Lillian appeared calm during her morning shift and left without a remark at 2 o'clock. Jason thought maybe she'd given up on her plans to disrupt his work-life, but didn't rule out anything. He managed to keep his mind occupied enough until his shift ended around 10:30, waving goodbye to Mr. Honaday as he stepped out into the warm night. He hunted for his car key and finally managed to locate it in the dim light when he heard a click of heels. Turning around, he found himself looking at a dressed-up Lillian.

He swallowed before striking up a friendly conversation. "Hey, Lilli—"

"Let's get one thing straight. I don't like you, and you don't care one way or the other about me. I think outside the workplace, we can skip the sugar-coated lines and get down to business." Jason nodded, trying not to smile from her ironic conclusion about their new relationship. "I had to postpone my date last night for this night."

He nodded again. "How'd it go?" Her glare intensified. "Right, sorry, not caring."

"It went fine," she answered through clenched teeth. "However, that's not why I'm here. I happened to notice you at the rally at the Early Byrd this past week. I had no idea you were into the whole Racing Tournament." Jason felt uneasy in the change of direction, but prayed his face didn't betray him. "You know, Honaday heard about that and realized the money the race could bring to our business. He decided to stage his own little contest. I bet if you told him you raced, he'd let you represent Carlos Tacos."

"Sorry, but I'm not into the competition. I'd like to keep my job." He turned away, about to unlock the car when Lillian stepped forward and blocked the door with her body.

"That's right; our boss thinks racing in the tournament is only for failures and drop-outs. Oh wait," she paused, grinning at him, "that is you."

Jason returned her previous glare. "What do you want Lillian? I don't have time for this."

"Oh, but you have time to ruin my night?" she exclaimed. They both stared for a moment, allowing silence and the night to calm their frustration. Finally, she continued. "Look, I believe in giving people second chances. Unfortunately, that's not usually my mood. If you're not into the tournament, then why did you go back to the Early Byrd today to meet the racer?"

Jason took a breath before choosing his response. "You're stalking me now? I'm sure that'll grant you a court session."

"Call it what you will, but you cannot deny your interest in the tournament. I'm sure if Mr. Honaday were to find out you'd be forced to choose which you'd rather keep. You know he won't even tolerate another employee debating whether he's going to stay or not. If he needs to, he'll nip you in the bud." Jason stared at her, confusion splashed upon his face.

"You need me to stay in order to take the load off your back. With me gone, you'd be working twice as much as you currently do. How would telling our boss that I'm competing in the tournament help you at all?"

Lillian grinned. "You really don't get my plan yet, do you? Of course it wouldn't help me if you left. Which is why you are quitting the tournament altogether. See, telling Honaday would give me work, but put you out of it. Not telling Honaday would force you to give up your dreams of racing and letting down whatever team you're in now. Either way, you have to give up something to keep the other. And either way, I get to see you suffer just like I did."

"You're making me lose out on the chance of a lifetime, just because you had to push your date form Friday to Saturday? This is blackmail, and _this _will definitely get you fired." Suddenly, the broadening smile on her visage unsettled him. "You can't get away with this."

"Why not? I have nothing to gain in Honaday's eyes for getting you fired, so it wouldn't make much of a case. And trying to take this to court will only delay your time to concentrate on the tournament and perhaps even a court date will be planned on a racing day. No matter which way you look at it, you're giving up the chance to be a part of this competition. No one pulls a fast one on Lillian Taylor and gets away without some form of pain. I'll come up with the best revenge, and you'll wish you had kept your mouth shut yesterday in his office." Without a final word, she walked away. Jason didn't wait to see where she was going. He unlocked the door, climbed inside, started the car and drove away. Everything she said stayed in his mind until he reached his complex. However, instead of going in, he remained stopped outside the entrance gate, assessing his situation. He realized he'd have to confide in somebody, and knew there was only one person to call.

"Hey, what's going on?" Mitchell answered on the third ring.

"It's me. I'm gonna need your help. Until further notice, you're in charge of forming this team." Silence replied.

"But I'm already doing that," Mitchell replied slowly, trying to come up with a different name to describe the work he'd completed.

Jason smiled. "I know, but you will be called captain instead of me from now on." He thought he heard choking on the other end. "Mitchell? You okay?"

"Of course not! After everything we've been through and accomplished together, and you suddenly decide to get cold feet? What's wrong with you? This team was your idea in the first place!" He paused. "And thanks to your announcement now my coke's all over my jeans." Jason could hear cursing from the other end, but decided to proceed.

"I know that, but if we want this team to be completed on time it's up to you to find more racers before the deadline." Mitchell tried speaking again, but Jason interrupted. "Let me explain. My assistant manager is upset with me for making her work late this past Friday and postponing a date even though they went out tonight. But moving on, she's come up with this brilliant plan to make me quit the tournament."

"There's more, isn't there? I mean, you can't just tell her you don't want to quit?" he questioned.

"Our boss thinks this tournament is a waste of time and has already lost three employees to it. If he finds out I'm entering, he'll have half a mind to find ways to get me fired so he won't have to deal with my future exit. However, if I try to find a way to prove that she's blackmailing me, then she'd most likely discover a way to set a court date on one of the first racing days, forcing us to forfeit early anyway. The only alternative is to choose the tournament over my job." Once again, silence replied. "And no, Mitchell, that's not an option."

"Fine, and Elliot got the message. We officially have four racers, er, three with a temp." Jason groaned.

"See? I don't even know when I'll get my Internet turned on again. So long as I have to fight to keep my job and live without easy access to the website, it'll only harm the team to have me acting as captain."

Mitchell paused, thinking over the past week. "But that's the thing, Jason. You haven't acted. You've been the captain from the very start, since you first discovered me. And I don't care how cliché this sounds, you are the captain. I'll be the temporary, but I'm not letting you give up this tournament that easily. Whether I like it or not, it won't be the same to steal Jackie away from you when you aren't there period."

Jason shook his head. "Fine, be the temp. But just so you know, she'd never choose you over me. In fact, the only reason she'd go for you is if I did choose to leave the team." He grinned as he heard Mitchell stammering out an insult. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I've got to get some sleep before heading back up to Hell tomorrow." He hung up immediately, and then reached over into his glove box to find the remote. He opened the gate and drove inside.

***PB***

"You can't honestly expect me to believe he put you in charge."

Mitchell frowned. "He did! What, I can't lead a team of cart racers?"

Jackie shook her head, looking away from the webcam. "It's not that, though that is true. But why would he put you in charge over me?"

He sighed, trying to channel his anger away from the pretty girl sitting in front of him. "You just can't give a guy a break," he muttered. When she returned her attention back to him, he continued. "Nonetheless, it'll take all three of us to form a team. Elliot seems a level enough kid, he's sure to find someone. We'll just search for racers like we've been doing, texting Jason when we find a person worth checking out and he'll head out to the library like this morning. Nothing will have changed."

Jackie shook her head. "But what about that girl from work? I don't care what chances we have, we can't let him lose his job over this." Mitchell nodded to her facts. "We have to formulate a plan that will guarantee both his job and his role in the tournament. I don't care how far-fetched it may seem, we have to try anything."

"I don't think we can. It'll come down to one or the other. If he chooses to keep both, she'll find a way to keep him from Racing Day and like he said we'll have to forfeit. It all depends on what he wants when the time comes to make a decision." Jackie remained silent. "Okay, between you and I, let's assemble a team of eight, that way we can still enter the tournament even if Jason can't commit."

"And what if he can make it? What about that other racer?" Mitchell shrugged.

"Tough luck."

"Mitchell! We can't do that, and Jason would only feel guilty. We have to assemble a team of seven and hope he can race."

"And if he can't and we disappoint five people who thought they had a chance at winning? Not likely. We may even lose Elliot when he finds out the new circumstance." He sighed, resting his forehead in his left hand. "Here, I've got an idea! We'll find the remaining five, let them know we're interested and tell them we'll get back to them as soon as we can. That way, no promises are guaranteed and if we lose some to another team, we'll just line up more. How does that sound?"

She smiled, faintly. "It'll have to do. We'll tell Jason about each new potential member, and then get his approval. If we do, we wait until the final day before narrowing down to the four we need, including Jason."

Mitchell nodded. "I don't care what we have to do to keep Jason, but I'm not ruling him off the team until the end. As far as I'm concerned, this is still his team, and I intend to keep it that way."


	5. Episode 5

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Nintendo

Nintendo released the most anticipating news to the world just last week. The masterminds have decided to stage a Mario Kart challenge to participating teams around the world in an effort to restart the phenomenon. Create a team of eight, based off the characters available in the latest DS version of the classic game, and race your way through the brackets to win. The top two teams from each participating country will fly to Japan to compete for the grand prize of creating their own racetrack for the upcoming version of Mario Kart. Does your team have what it takes?

***PB***

"Yes, I understand, big party, cute guys, got it," Jackie repeated. She could hear the frustration in Veronica's voice as her friend utterly failed at persuasion.

"You have to come to this celebration! This will be the big one, and it'll be the last summer bash before we head back to that building with the books!" Jacqueline laughed at her argument. "You don't want to return to school known as the nerd who spent all her time _not_ hanging out at the beach do you?"

"I'm not a nerd Veronica."

"You're right! You won't be a nerd if you attend this party! Give me a yes, for the sake of my sanity!"

Jackie laughed again. "Okay, alright, I'll be there." She immediately pulled the phone away from her ear as Veronica squealed. After a few seconds, the painful screams subsided. "Which Friday?"

"August 20th baby! Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go announce on the Internet that Miss Jacqueline Locke is attending the biggest party of the year!" The call ended instantly, and Jackie slid her phone back in her pocket. She checked her fridge and pantry, and deciding that she had no edible food remaining, she started up a grocery list. However, she hadn't even written down her first item when the computer beckoned her. She held a pen in one hand, the small notepad in the other, debating what to do. It'd been almost two days since Mitchell took over, and they remained with no one to their name.

Taking one quick look at her kitchen, she set down the writing utensil and the paper and proceeded to her computer. She wiggled the mouse and started up the Internet. Choosing to check her e-mail first, she resisted the urge to create a schedule for the month of August and hurried to the tournament website. She noticed the private message after checking through the recent posts. At this point, most of the eligible contestants were desperate with low ranking scores. She left the bleak world and clicked on the envelope icon. The message popped up on screen.

_Jacqueline,_

_ My name is Barbara, and I noticed your skill not too long ago. Although I remained hesitant, as you already belong to a team, my fellow racers have persuaded me to send you a PM. My team is known as the Heroines, and we are strictly an all-female team. Although we regret that we no longer have available feminine spots, we are looking for our final teammate. Your skills have impressed each member of our team and I am pleased to reward you with an invitation. All you need to do is message either myself or our team Ambassador, Cassandra. Please let us know your decision as soon as possible. Thank you for your consideration, Jacqueline._

_ Sincerely, Barbara _

Jackie stared at the screen, dumbfounded. She couldn't believe another team wanted her. However, she couldn't let Jason down, or Mitchell and Elliot. Just as she clicked the 'response' button, she paused. She didn't need to reply immediately, she could give herself some time to debate her decision.

Just as she logged off, she tried to focus on her grocery plan. Writing down her first item, she realized the chance to join a team and be automatically entered for the competition. She could rest easy knowing she'd be racing within a few weeks and have a solid shot at making it to Japan.

All she had to do was let down the two guys who accepted her first.

***PB***

The profiles he perused started to blend together, creating one large, massive black hole of neediness and nothingness. Mitchell turned away from the screen, his strained eyes blinking for moisture. Just as he reached up to pull down his laptop screen, a video call came in from Jason via Skype. He confirmed the call and found himself facing their Mario.

"Hey, long time no see. Get your internet back?"

Jason shook his head. "No, but I did get a day off. Two actually. Today and this Saturday, which gives me that much time to spend in the library." Mitchell chuckled.

"Speaking of Saturday, did you get a chance to race that guy's granddaughter?"

He shook his head again. "No. Mr. Garcia, the owner, said that she wasn't able to make it to race, but that she'll be there this Saturday, the 7th. I also got a name, but I can't find a Charlotte anywhere."

"I thought you said she wasn't interested in competing?"

"I did, but I was hoping maybe she told him that merely because she already belonged to a team. I could try convincing her to consider participating in the tournament if she just thinks it's a waste of time."

"And if she's a part of a different team?"

Jason shook his head. "Taking her away from a team just sounds dirty, criminal or something, like who are we to break up what they have?"

Mitchell shrugged. "Well, if she's good…"

Jason chuckled. "Don't even consider it, Bowser." His teammate shrugged again. "Found anyone else yet?"

"No, but we're all looking into it. If any of us find someone, we'll alert you." Jason nodded.

"Okay. I'm going to head out. I have no food and a growling stomach."

"Where's the money?" Mitchell asked as he glanced back up at the Skype screen.

"Somewhere in between. Later." He logged off and continued searching through the advertisements. He had to find a racer! Mitchell groaned as he closed the laptop. He looked around his room, his actual bedroom. He had moved back in just yesterday night, but thankfully his parents had gone out-of-town to visit some relatives. They'd be back in a few days, which left him that much time to peace without his younger siblings banging on his door every five minutes. He found himself unconsciously counting down the days until the semester started up.

Mitchell stood up, planning on raiding the kitchen for food.

***PB***

Elliot hurried down the street, his shirt pulled up over his head as he raced through the rain. New York wasn't known for its freak rain showers, but Elliot found no other explanation for the absurdity. He kept his eyes on the ground to avoid the rain flooding his vision. He bumped into numerous others running to reach their destination before it could get any worse. Finally he ducked under an awning just outside a pizzeria. Elliot pulled out his phone as carefully as he could, though he didn't risk reading the text messages he'd received. Taking a quick glance down the sidewalk, he shook his body before running back into the storm.

The puddles stained his jeans worse than the falling rain. He felt his shoes slip more than once, but managed to keep his balance until he reached his intersection. Unfortunately, the storm grew denser with each passing minute, blurring his vision. He wondered if the drivers could see any better. He took a moment before pressing the button, watching the cars. Even when the sign flashed 'WALK', he waited a moment to see that all the vehicles stopped before dashing across the crosswalk. He reached the midway point when the sign flashed to stop. He tried to hurry, but only caused himself to slip. After what felt like an eternity, Elliot finally stumbled into the other side of the street. He took a moment to breath when a turning car cut the corner too quickly, soaking him in street water. He started to shiver as he continued his walk home.

He hurried past numerous awnings, but so full of wet bodies that he maintained his pace. The fastest way of the rain was to withstand it until he reached his loft building. He started his jog again until he found the apartments in his view. He walked the remainder of the way, the doorman hurrying to open the entrance for him.

"Afternoon, Mr. Braun," he stated. Elliot nodded once.

"Thank you, Anthony."

As he wiped his sopping shoes on the outside rug, his doorman grinned.

"Tell me, sir, is it raining yet?"

Elliot, in the middle of ringing out his shirt, looked up at the man with a facetious smile. "Unfortunately not, Anthony. With the sun and the heat, I believe we may have just fallen into the pit of Hell."

"Ah, damn." He presumed his apathetic expression as Elliot entered the building. He waved to the secretary, who immediately ordered him to stop while she sent a bell-hop to find him a towel. Just as the young man returned, the uptight middle-aged woman sent about informing Elliot to take the employee stairs so as not to ruin the carpet elsewhere. Agreeing to the terms, he carefully hurried to the dining room where he slipped into the kitchen. Greeting each cook and waiter as he passed, Elliot walked to the very back and proceeded through a large metal door and started up the stairs.

After yet another eternity, Elliot exited the never-ending staircase on the 16th floor, using the towel to dry his hair as he paused in front of his home. Grabbing the attention of an employee, he lightly tossed the towel and entered the loft.

His mother immediately rampaged, worried about her eldest child. Trying to pry his mother's neediness off his back as nicely as possible, he explained quickly about the rainstorm and detour using the employee stairs. Ms. Braun disregarded her son for the time being and called the building's main office to complain. Elliot snuck up to his room and threw off his wet clothes. Just as he pulled on a pair of shorts, his phone started beeping. Buttoning the jeans, he slid open the phone to read the text message.

_I think I found another racer. Named George and he plays Wario. Check him out._

Elliot closed out of the message and checked the time. In a few hours his mother would be leaving for a party celebrating the 99th birthday of some old politician and his little sister would get picked up by a friend for a sleepover. For the first time in weeks he had a chance to own the computer without paranoia.

Allie jumped up on his bed, purring for attention. He smiled at the noise, but focused his mind on racing. He had no doubt he'd be the only one actually training for the competition on his team, especially since his current three teammates most likely owned a life. He didn't care. He did, however, notice the sudden authority Mitchell suddenly owned. He hadn't heard from Jason in a few days, but Mitchell and Jackie hadn't told him of any change or problem. Picking up the DS, Elliot allowed the thoughts to escape his immediate mind and encourage his head to concentrate on Yoshi. Just as he opened the console, he swore his calico's purrs grew louder. Glancing over, he glared at the cat.

"I'm beginning to think you have mental issues," he stated, walking over to his bed, setting down the game on a dresser, and proceeding to stroke Allie's ears.

***PB***

Jackie packed away the final spaghetti can in her pantry. She stepped back, liking the idea of food at easy access. She casually glanced around her apartment, looking for cleaning ideas. Unfortunately, she usually kept her place spotless. Her eyes wandered to her computer. She knew the reason for her distractedness.

Since she read the invitation, the Heroines were all Jacqueline thought of. She knew she couldn't let her team down (even though they didn't have a name), especially with the possibility of losing Jason. She didn't want to even picture the idea of letting Elliot down. However, the more she mused over the situation, the quicker she learned that the young man was the only rational person on the team. Mitchell would probably take offense and yell at her for considering the offer, while Jason would act uninterested and tell her they didn't have much of a chance anyway. As she reached her conclusion, she proceeded to the computer and wiggled the mouse.

As she logged in to , Jackie found a private message sent from the Heroines. This time, it was from a girl named Cassandra. Jacqueline racked her brain before she found the answer in the first sentence of the message.

_Jacqueline,_

_ First off, this is Cassie, the Heroines' Ambassador. I sent this message to remind you of our team's offer and whatnot. Captain Barbara would like an answer by sometime before the deadline (the sooner the better). Personally, I'd wait a few more days to stress her out, but that's just me. I race as Daisy, by the way. On another personal note, I see you've already joined a team. Do not take this offer merely because we only need one more racer to complete us to register for the tournament. If you race as Peach normally, my conjecture is that you'd only be frustrated and absolutely suck as Donkey Kong or Wario. Nonetheless, if you wish to join, we do need an answer, mainly for my own sake to get Barbara off my back. Feel free to message me with questions or concerns or free coupons._

_ Cassie_

Jackie couldn't help it; she laughed. This was the first real person she'd met on this site, and immediately realized she wouldn't be able to stand working with a girl like Barbara. Not only that, but she couldn't go from racing a Light racer to a Heavy. No wonder the Heroines remained one short of a female driver.

Switching teams, Jackie checked her notifications. It was a comment left by Mitchell, asking her to check out a racer. Suddenly, she logged off and shut down the computer. She wanted to talk, not stalk. She picked up her phone from the counter and dialed the number written on a notepad.

***PB***

Elliot sat at his mother's computer, giddy with excitement.

After his brief math, he approximated at least three hours to spend on the computer. Just past eight o'clock and nothing to disturb his concentration, he typed in the website address. His phone rang.

"Are you serious?" he complained, leaving the office to grab his phone in his room. Thinking it was his mother, he paused as he read Jackie's name. Debating whether he wanted to talk to her specifically or not, he eventually answered the call. "Hello?"

"Hi Elliot, it's Jackie. You busy? Or is it too late there?" Elliot sighed, cursing his nice-guy personality as he returned to the office.

"No, and no. Did you need something in particular?" He immediately started typing as he breezed through the site to check out the Wario racer.

"Uh, no, not really. Just called."

Elliot stopped reading scores. "You _just called_. You just called me." He ceased talking. "You realize you called _me_, right?"

He heard her laugh nervously. "Yes, I do. I called you…particularly," she finished, recalling his usage of the word previously. Elliot leaned back in the chair, now curious.

"And what did you call me, _particularly_, for?" he inquired. For a moment, he heard nothing.

"Well, I…found this racer and she's pretty good, but she's…already with a team, but they're not official…in tournament standards as official…" she fumbled, confusing herself.

Elliot scratched his head. "Is there an end to this run-on sentence or does it transform into its own novel?"

Jackie laughed, nervously, again. "Well, no, I mean it ends but—" she stopped, taking a breath. "What I'm trying to say is, I found a great racer but she belongs to a team."

Elliot nodded to himself. "So there's no way we can get her? If she's on a team already, that is?"

"Yeah, I guess so…"

"Jackie?"

"Yes?"

"You didn't call to tell me that did you?"

Silence.

"No."

"Hoped not." He leaned forward to continue typing. "So was there ever a particular reason you called? Or you just picked up the phone and called a name?"

"Yes and no, but let me explain!" she rushed as she heard Elliot groan. "I wanted to call you in particular but I had no reason to…call you that is."

"Did you find a racer?"

Jackie stopped, thinking. "A racer?"

"Yes, a racer," he replied. "Did you find a really good female racer like you told me?"

Immediately, the Heroines came to mind. Making a quick decision, she answered, "Yes, but now I suddenly can't remember her name. I'll look it up though." She glanced at her computer. She vacillated between letting Elliot in on her secret and hanging up. Suddenly, viewing her current position and the boy she was presently talking to, she realized there was only one choice for her to make. But in no means did she need to make it tonight.

"Jackie? You still there?" Elliot's voice came through.

"Yeah, but I'm going to go find that girl's name. I'll message you when I find her profile."

"Aw, you won't call me so we can enjoy another early evening chat with pauses and confusion and _particularities_?"

Jackie smirked. "No need for sarcasm, Elliot." She was about to end the call when she thought of another note. "Oh and there won't be any need to discuss this particular conversation to the others."

She could hear Elliot grin. "You don't think your boyfriends would enjoy hearing about our mysterious and sultry late-night talks?"

"Goodbye Elliot." She hung up the phone without another reply.

Elliot froze at the sound of silence. As he pulled the phone away, he turned to face Allie, previously dozing on the desk. As the conversation progressed, she'd woken up and listened intently. "Can you believe that? That spoiled princess hung up. She hung up on _me_." Allie gracefully jumped off the desk and onto his lap, purring. "And now I remember why you're the only girl I call." The calico settled herself on Elliot's lap as he pampered her with affectionate strokes.

***PB***

Jackie settled herself at her computer, staring at the monitor as the page loaded. She needed to arrange her thoughts and emotions in an order that made sense before she sent a message to Cassie. Despite the fact that Elliot had told her they couldn't take her away from her own team, she was almost positive she'd take a better offer. She only hoped her team could make the better mark.

She searched through the site until arriving at the results she was hoping for. Clicking on the team name, she glanced through the Heroines' homepage, not impressed by most of the teammates. However, the skills of Barbara, Cassie, and another racer more than made up for the amateur players. Jackie clicked on the link associated with Cassie's name. Upon loading the profile, Jackie found herself surprised by the layout. It was evenly green and yellow, despite the knowledge that Daisy was linked to only the latter color. After glancing through her ranks and achievements, Jackie realized the girl's potential.

That left her with two things to do: either hope that the Heroines never find someone to race and drop out, or join and stick with Cassie to avoid insanity. Jackie clicked the envelope next to her name and opened up the format for a private message.

_Cassie,_

_ It's Jackie. Thanks for the message, and although I'd like to say that my mind is made up, it's not. From your own personal experience, would you recommend me join or keep who I have? I hope Barbara understands the risk she's taking asking racers like me to switch completely and become an expert in two weeks. I doubt I could pull it off. Anyway, just tell your captain I'm interested but I need more security and comprehension from her before I make any final decisions. I've raced as Peach my entire life. If I don't have to give her up for a possibly lesser position than I won't. _

_ Jackie _


	6. Episode 6

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Nintendo

Nintendo released the most anticipating news to the world just last week. The masterminds have decided to stage a Mario Kart challenge to participating teams around the world in an effort to restart the phenomenon. Create a team of eight, based off the characters available in the latest DS version of the classic game, and race your way through the brackets to win. The top two teams from each participating country will fly to Japan to compete for the grand prize of creating their own racetrack for the upcoming version of Mario Kart. Does your team have what it takes?

***PB***

He looked promising. George raced with force and brutality, as well as an occasional item at the end to ensure his victory. And occasionally, he won.

Mitchell glanced through more of George's uploaded races and hoped this guy would come through. He needed another teammate to ensure their participation in the tournament. However, with his rocky relationship with Jackie and he and Elliot's acquaintanceship, he remained without adequate assistance. He reviewed the first half of another race before checking his personal best on the Mushroom Cup. He wrote a private message to George with the details and sent it off.

He leaned back in his chair, preparing to take an early morning nap before starting his day of lounging around. Just as he closed his laptop and proceeded to his bed, the piercing voice of his mother cut the air.

"Yeah?" he hollered back.

"Do not 'yeah' me! You need to come down here and cut the grass before the guests arrive for the lunch today!" Mrs. Ferguson ordered.

"Guests?" he questioned, walking down the stairs to the living room. "It's Uncle Ray and Aunt Beauregard."

His mother shot him a glare as he searched for food. "Yes, but they are on your _father's_ side and I know they go straight to your grandparent's house and inform them of whatever trouble they find here! You need to go and cut the grass and then fix up the backyard."

Stuffing a sandwich into his mouth, Mitchell walked over to the window in the living room. "What's wrong with it?" Suddenly, a sharp pain erupted in his lower back as he spun around to find an eating utensil lying on the carpet. "Did you just throw a _spoon _at me?"

"You cannot prove a thing. Now hurry and clean up the outside of this house because you need to get cleaned up before they arrive." She held out her hand, and Mitchell stared at the palm.

"Should I throw it back?" he inquired aloud.

His mother paused a moment before picking up the butcher knife and grinning at him. "I'm not sure; I may just throw something else."

Mitchell waited a moment before, debating her skills before placing the spoon in her hand and drinking the reminder of a glass of orange juice on the table. As he exited the kitchen, he heard his mother again.

"Mitchell?"

"Yeah, Mom?"

"I love you."

"Yeah, okay."

***PB***

Jason clicked another button his television remote, groaning as he came across another commercial. He gazed up at the clock hanging in the living room. 10:57 a.m. He groaned again, more at his boredom than anything else and stood up, leaving the TV on. He meandered toward the kitchen, pulling a soda from the fridge. He popped the top and took a drink. He ignored the phone when it rang, but then decided it might be his team and hurried to reach it on his nightstand.

He reached the cell only to discover Carlos Tacos on the caller ID and pressed the button to silence the ring. Jason paused a moment, took another drink, and reentered the kitchen.

He thought about recalling the phone company to recheck his status, but knew they hadn't. He'd been without Internet for a 21st century eternity, at least without easy access. He returned to his bedroom, throwing on his shoes and stuffing the phone in his pocket. He shut off the television set and grabbed his keys.

He drove for about fifteen minutes before reaching the Central Library, parking his car close to the door. He climbed out and locked his old vehicle, stepping toward the entrance. Upon entering, he was relieved to discover it close to empty. He took the stairs immediately and proceeded to the basement. Jason grinned at its abandonment and quickly entered the closed-off computer section. He pulled out a chair, turned on the computer, and slid the headphones out of his way. He immediately logged on to the tournament site, only to discover no one had messaged him. He hadn't even gotten a notification for a comment. Frowning, Jason scrolled to his profile and clicked first on Mitchell's profile link. He found that he'd left a comment on a George's wall.

Upon surfing to the unknown racer's profile, he was disappointed by his stats. However, he knew how much the competition meant to Mitchell, and decided to trust whatever secret plan he concocted. Remembering his diamond in the rough, he proceeded to Elliot's profile. It seemed like he hadn't updates since they met, but Jason noted his new advertisement as searching for racers with only one talent. He smiled as he continued to Jackie's profile.

His content faltered. Jason found two comments left from the last 24 hours: one from a Barbara, and one from a Cassandra. The first spoke about a private message sent. The second did as well.

_Thanks for the reply. If you want, I can continue conversing with you, or you can speak with some of our other members. However, as I mentioned, we do need an answer soon. Thank you for your interest. – Cassandra_

Jason leaned back in his chair, confused by the comment. He clicked on the link to Cassandra's profile and found she belonged to a team called Heroines. The team captain, Barbara, was most likely the same girl who commented first. But it seemed like they asked first, but then why would Jackie continue talking with them?

He shook his head, realizing that if she wanted to leave for a complete team she had every right to. He just couldn't imagine what would happen if Mitchell and Elliot discovered other teams. But at that point, there'd have to be a fourth team who would accept him.

Jason checked to see if Skype was already loaded onto the computer. Not finding it, he shut down the computer and rolled the chair away from the monitor. He started to exit the room when his phone started ringing. Quickly pulling it out of his pocket, he read his work number and answered.

"Hello?"

"Jason, so glad you finally decided to answer."

"What do you want Lillian?"

A short laugh escaped her mouth. "Is that anyway to talk to your new manager?"

Jason stopped, not quite comprehending. "My what?"

This time, she laughed wholly. "Your new manager. I've been promoted as of this morning! There were even corporate guys here to congratulate me!"

"I…" he fumbled over a choice of words, not quite understanding why she was so excited. "This contradicts everything you were threatening me with."

"Oh, Jason, not really. You see, now I get paid more to work less! And I personally know the new assistant manager, he's a good friend of mine. And as my first action as boss, I have decided that you will work open to close this Saturday, as our personal racer." Jason picked up her game and boiled with frustration.

"What is your problem! Okay, I officially apologize for making you postpone your date last week, now get over it!" Remembering where he was, he lowered his voice. "How long will you hold a grudge that didn't even affect you?"

He heard her sigh, but he guessed more from amusement than annoyance. "It's okay Jason, I forgive you." He banged his head against the wall, holding his tongue. "But this is more than that. I've decided that in order to bring more life into the grim and grime we work in we need to create some fun. I've decided to make you the subject of my fun." She giggled. "However, I do bore quickly, so I assume I'll keep you around until I'm done torturing you. Then I'll let you go."

"Let me go? Like fire me?" Jason demanded.

"Sure, that sounds good. Again, it's nothing too personal. I'm just bored and need someone to boss around. You were the first one to apply."

"You won't get away with this."

"On the contrary, Jason, I can. The assistant manager will be on my side, and I'll promise the other employees that I'll treat them just fine if they go against you if you try anything. I'm the boss, and what I say goes."

Jason sighed. "Fine, do whatever you want. I don't care anymore."

She faltered. "Well then. Just remember that your schedule has changed for Saturday. Be there by 8:30 a.m."

Jason hung up. However, he kept his phone open. Suddenly, going on an impulse, he searched through his contacts and called Elliot.

He answered on the second ring. "Hello?"

"Elliot, it's Jason. How's the search going?"

"It's going well. I think we may have found a Wario, but it's a long shot."

"Yeah, I saw that." Jason paused a moment, thinking over his thoughts. "Hey, do you think we should steer away from the 'only one' perspective?"

Silence arrived first. "Are you suggesting that as a means to complete the team faster?"

"Maybe. I mean, come on Elliot, we're running out of time. The first rounds of the city rounds are in less than 2 weeks. Should we continue acting this picky about our team?"

"Uh, yes!" he exclaimed, forcing Jason to pull the cell away from his ear, cringing. "You want to win, don't you? If we just throw together some average racers, we won't even pass the city qualifiers! If you want to continue on this team as, not just the captain, but as Mario, you need to up your game! Mario is the leader, and never questions anyone about what he should do. Make a decision and stand by it."

Jason nodded, understanding his speech. "Alright, Elliot. I know you're right, and as Mario, I think I can make my first decision."

Elliot nodded. "Good, good, what is it?"

"I don't believe Yoshi is necessary for this team."

Silence ensued.

"You know, wishy-washy leaders are what everyone loves, and so you should—"

"Goodbye Elliot."

Jason hung up, placing his cell phone in his front pocket. He turned around and restarted the computer. He had plenty of work to complete before work that afternoon. He logged on to and started up a search.

***PB***

Jackie laughed so hard she cried, listening to Cassie tell her stories of things Barbara said and what she expected the girls to wear when they reached regionals and nationals. According to the Daisy racer, Barbara acted like a princess trying to teach her maids how to act like royalty while knowing they'd never match her expectations. Jackie shook her head as Cassie finished another explanation of how the captain wanted everyone to wear dresses designed like their racers.

"I cannot imagine what she would have made a girl wear if she was racing as Donkey Kong," Cassie continued, forcing a disgusted sound from Jackie.

"Poor girl," she commented, getting a laugh out of them both.

After leaving her private message, Jackie had maintained touch with Cassie. They quickly grew friendly and opened up about both their teams. However, the more stories Jackie heard about the Heroines, the more thankful she grew for joining a team full of guys. Cassie, as she knew, exaggerated, but she doubted she remained far from the truth. Cassie realized early on that Jackie wouldn't leave her team, but it seemed like the girl had an ulterior motive for keeping contact.

Jackie shook her head again, smiling into the phone. She knew Cassie suspected something, but she didn't want to give anything away until she knew she could pull it off. She continued listening while she studied Cassie's ranks. Finally deciding to make her move, she picked up her pink DS. Scrolling through her own scores, she decided to make her move. She only hoped that Cassie would agree to take the test.

They talked for a little while longer before ending the call. Jackie immediately started composing the private message she intended to send to Cassie.

_Okay, I think we should prove once and for all which princess is better: Peach or Daisy. Let's race the 150cc Star Cup to see who wins. Of course, I think it's obvious that I will since I'm racing as Peach, but I'm just curious to see how far below my score you'll be. Message me your answer._

Jackie smiled as she sent the message. Now all she needed to do was determine if Cassie was right for the team and then they'd have five racers. She logged off and turned off the computer. She checked her phone calendar and discovered that they had about a week to create the team. Jackie smiled as she grabbed her purse. They'd make it.

***PB***

Mitchell climbed the stairs to his bedroom wearily. The day had lasted far too long, and it was only three o'clock. His Uncle Ray and Aunt Beauregard had been pleased with the house and food, as they always were, and so his mother granted his the evening off. He really couldn't wait to move back into a dorm.

He thought back to his nap, and just as he fell asleep he remembered the Wario racer. Moaning, he turned his head to face his laptop. "Laptop, come," he called, hoping the computer would rise and float to his outstretched hand. He cursed the machine as it sat there, mocking his human abilities. He climbed out of bed and trudged to his desk. Flipping open the laptop, he loaded up the Internet and pulled up the tournament website. He found a message from George, but upon viewing his uploaded scores on his profile realized he wouldn't make the team.

He made up an excuse, similar to they would consider him, but he was free to continue looking for teams. Mitchell sent the PM and grew disappointed at their failure. If they didn't find at least another racer soon, then the team may not make it in time for the deadline. He didn't want to consider the possibility of dropping out before they started, but he found their options slipping away.

Suddenly, he brought his fist down on the table, quickly regretting the action when he heard his mother hollering at him. "It was nothing, Mom!" he shouted back. He knew they could make it. He, Mitchell Ferguson, would make this team unbeatable. Hell, he could win the tournament without a team! But he was too nice to leave the others behind, although he'd gladly welcome Jackie. He started to search through the players when he yawned.

Mitchell paused before closing the laptop. He'd just tell himself the same pep talk when he woke up in six hours.

***PB***

Cassie logged on to the website, eager to read the message from Jackie. Ignoring the notifications from Barbara and the other superstar Jessica, she immediately opened up her inbox. She grinned at the challenge, ready to dominate the track. She sent Jackie a text, informing her of her WiFi Connection name. Within seconds, Jackie responded back with a positive response, and the race was on.

The first race began with DK Pass. Cassie took a breath as her character appeared on screen in 7th place to start. Already she was above Jackie. As the countdown started, she held down the 'A' button as the '2' faded and took off with a boost, as did five other racers including Jackie. She drove through the curved, mountainous track at her highest speed, quickly reaching second place behind Toad and in front of Peach. Cassie veered to catch an item box and found herself with a banana. Cursing the draw, she drifted around another bend and easily avoided the tumbling rocks. As she turned again, she dropped the banana. Peach barely dodged but Dry Bones ran into the peel. As he spun out, Peach caught up to the two top racers. Cassie remained neck-in-neck with Toad, finally passing him as Peach seemed to materialize next to her cart. Grapping another item box under the tunnel, Cassie found herself armed with a green shell. She shot it behind her, knocking out Toad as Dry Bones ran into him. Cassie grinned and continued to drive.

Cassie won DK Pass in the end, with Jackie taking second, but they traded ranks when Jackie took 1st in both Tick Tock Clock and Mario Circuit. Cassie couldn't believe her place. She was currently in second, with 26 points to her name. If she managed to win the next, and Jackie maintained her spot behind her, they'd both score with 36 points. She wasn't sure who would win in the result of a tie.

The scene of the final track played on the screens. Airship Fortress was a simple track, which meant it be as easy for Jackie as it was for Cassie. She took a breath as the number 3 popped up on screen. She could see Peach's cart in the corner of her screen, and held down the 'A' button as the '2' vanished. She had to win this race. Just as the 1 disappeared, Daisy took off.

She glided down to the Bullet Bills, quickly turning through the tortuous path until she reached the flat plane with Rocky Wrenches. She dodged them with expertise skill and raced down the track with Peach beside her. She'd missed every item box so far but finally grabbed one near the flamethrowers, and found herself with a green shell. Just as Peach raced ahead, Daisy shot the item but missed by a hair. She frowned as she continued through the dash panel and immediately spun her cart as she raced down the tower. She turned sharply left and watched as Peach remained in the lead at the end of the first lap.

It was time to get serious.

Cassie pressed down the 'A' button to the point where she expected it to remain forever stuck in her blue game console. She raced past every obstacle with ease, hitting every item box possible and firing everything she found at the pink cart just ahead of her. Drifting around another corner, she dashed forward with a boost and found herself beside the princess, remaining that way until halfway through the third lap. Out of nowhere, a red shell hit Daisy from behind, causing her to flip over. Cassie cursed the fungus as she hurried to catch up, now with Toad ahead of her as well. She had one last chance to win with the last item box. She flew over the dash panel, knocking her cart into Toad's and passing him. She ran into another box and found herself with a red shell. She shot it immediately and watched as Peach flipped over in her cart. Daisy drifted around the corner and passed the finish line as Peach started up again.

She held her breath until the game announced she had won.

Cassie jumped up, cheering. She quickly calmed down, however, as it remained unknown who had won first for the Star Cup overall. She bit her lip as the results slowly arrived…

Daisy! Daisy had won based on the results of the final race! Cassie fell atop her bed, exhausted. She started rubbing her right thumb realizing how sore it had grown. Suddenly, her phone started ringing. She saw it was Jackie and answered immediately.

"Good racing, Jackie. I guess Daisy is the best after all!"

"Okay, I admit you won. But we scored the same points, so we're more equal than I thought." She smiled through the phone. "And Cassie, this race was a little more than a friendly competition."

The victor stopped short. "What do you mean?"

"How would you like to join the unnamed racers?"

***PB***

Jason left work close to eleven. He needed to continue searching, but the library was closed and he remained without Internet. His entire life was against this tournament.

Fortunately for the team, he was now completely supporting the tournament. After Elliot cleared his mind, he decided that he could pester his apartment manager to lend him a code to get into the office lobby after hours and use the computers late at night or early in the morning. He couldn't quite recall asking Mitchell to take over and now he was without a reason to why he had done it. He parked his car outside his building, and called Mitchell as he walked upstairs.

He answered soon enough. "It's a little late to call, don't you think?"

"You answered, didn't you?"

Mitchell nodded. "Touché. What do you need?"

"My team. I'm official captain now. Whatever story you told Jackie to convince you to follow you, go ahead and tell her I'm in charge again."

"Why can't you call her?"

"I figured you'd want to talk to her. But if you'd rather I called—"

"No, no, I got it!" he interrupted before he hung up. Jason grinned as he unlocked his apartment door.

"Good. Now she'll be angry with you for waking her up and not me." He threw his wallet and keys on the table beside the door and drifted to his room. It was time to sleep.


	7. Episode 7

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Nintendo

Nintendo released the most anticipating news to the world just last week. The masterminds have decided to stage a Mario Kart challenge to participating teams around the world in an effort to restart the phenomenon. Create a team of eight, based off the characters available in the latest DS version of the classic game, and race your way through the brackets to win. The top two teams from each participating country will fly to Japan to compete for the grand prize of creating their own racetrack for the upcoming version of Mario Kart. Does your team have what it takes?

***PB***

Elliot opened his eyes, glanced around his surroundings, and closed them. He wished to remain in his bed for the remainder of the day, but his mother had arranged an itinerary for her new clients to view available offices and wanted himself and Courtney, his younger sister, to join them. She thought it gave her a family-friendly vibe and attracted more customers. Elliot found it clingy and unprofessional.

He checked the clock and decided to get dressed. He desperately needed to find a way to create a plan to get his hands on his own computer, but his mother remained firm against the idea. She was quick to assume he'd surf websites for porn and make friends to buy illegal drugs. He tried to inform her that he didn't need to actually make friends for the latter, although in retrospect perhaps it wasn't the best argument in his favor.

Just as Elliot opened his closet door, his phone vibrated. He reached for the iPhone resting beside his game console and read the text message from Jason.

_Found possibility for R.O.B. named Connor. Check him out._

Elliot groaned, quickly analyzing his day's plans to sneak onto a computer. He knew if nothing else Mitchell and Jackie could act on his behalf and approve the player, but it was growing increasingly frustrating racing on a team his mother knew nothing about. He needed another person in on his plans to assist his access to the home office. Unfortunately, there was only one other person who could aid his disobedience: his nine-year-old sister Courtney.

***PB***

Cassandra leaned back in her lawn chair, her sunglasses reflecting the sun from her eyes. Suddenly, an umbrella shaded the rays and she smiled, glancing up at the face of her boyfriend. "Hello, handsome. Fancy meeting you here."

The lifeguard laughed. "Haven't I told you to bring an umbrella when you go to the beach?"

Cassie threw the blonde a pouty look. "What? And stay pasty? I don't think so." She turned her head again, allowing the sound of the waves ease her back into relaxation. Her boyfriend stooped to give her a peck before changing his mind and taking her sunglasses. "Hey!" Cassie exclaimed, jumping up. "Logan! Get back here this instance!" Without waiting for a reply, she chased after him, her steps kicking up a sandstorm.

Once she caught up, he instinctively spun around and picked her up, easily switching her into his arms bridal-style. She laughed at his romantic ideas and kissed him. He set her back down and handed the sunglasses over. She flashed him her best smirk and walked off. She returned to her seat and lied back down on the chair. The sound of voices started to break into the atmosphere as more visitors flocked to the shore.

Cassie adored Miami and its perfect summer weather. She couldn't imagine living anywhere else, though she knew she'd have to move to the outskirts of the perfect city if she wanted to afford a place to sleep and eat as well. She started missing the idea of living in walking distance to a beach just after graduation. She loved nothing more than lounging around under the sun and watching the time float on by. She needed nothing more than water and sand to remind her of the meaning to life.

Suddenly, her phone beeped. Cassie sighed, slightly annoyed by the intrusion of her blissful perfection, and flipped up her sunglasses when she read it a call from Barbara. She had wanted a response about the girl they had found, Jackie. Her mind flashed back to the previous afternoon.

_"Okay, I admit you won. But we scored the same points, so we're more equal than I thought," Jackie concluded. "And Cassie, this race was a little more than a friendly competition."_

_Cassie stopped her victory dance. "What do you mean?"_

_"How would you like to join the unnamed racers?"_

_She paused, comprehending what the player was asking her. "You mean, join your team?"_

_She knew she heard Jackie smile then. "Yes, of course it's completely up to you. I haven't told Jason or the others about our conversations, but tying me in a race would definitely catch their attention. We'd be more than pleased to have you join us. Plus, we'd let you stay Daisy."_

_They both laughed. "Thanks Jackie. I'll think it over."_

A ball bounced onto her lap, causing her jump. A little boy ran over to her, his face a mixture of smiles and apologies. "Sorry, miss, it was an accident, I swear."

Cassie smiled back, though she wasn't sure it was evident enough. "Don't worry about it." She handed the ball back as the boy ran back toward his friends. She set her head back down on the chair, realizing she'd missed the call as the message flashed upon the telephone screen.

Without missing a beat, it started ringing again. This time, she answered.

"Hello?"

"Cassandra, it's Barbara!"

"I know, they have caller ID now," she replied apathetically.

"This is an important call," Barbara continued, ignoring her teammate's statement. "We need that girl's answer before tonight because Heather found another girl who has experience as Donkey Kong and we receive her reply today!"

Cassie held her tongue. "That girl has a name," she replied evenly.

"You need to talk to her or I will! I have no problem getting tough with someone to get the job completed on time. Have you even spoken to her since I told you to send the first message?"

"Yes, Barbara, I have." She readjusted her sunglasses as the conversation grew monotonous. "I can't help it if she doesn't want to abandon her team."

"Then convince her to! Oh wait, I have to check on this order, here." She heard the phone shift and cringed at the voice change.

"Hello, Cassandra. How are you today?" Heather questioned, pulling the phone to her ear as she fixed her make-up in the mirror.

"Nothing much. How's Hell?" She reached her hand over and grabbed her soda.

"Cold as always," she replied. "Now listen. We need a racer by tonight to complete the team. Either we get your Cali girl or my Lakes girl. Composing the team now will grant us exactly one week until the deadline to work with each other and learn everyone else's weakness. It'd be better if California could race as more than one, but I guess not everyone can be as gifted as you and I, huh, Cassandra?"

"Cassie," she stated. "And perhaps I can't get her to join, then what? Taking yours would only add one more. You'd still be down one racer for the competition."

Heather smirked before smacking her lips, readjusting her gloss. "Adding mine would make eight, which is what is required for qualifications."

"If Jackie doesn't join our team, then I'm not sticking around. I've had enough of Barbara to last a person a lifetime. I'm quitting the Heroines."

For a moment, silence ensued. After an eternity, Heather replied. "I guess we weren't a strong enough addiction for you. I take it you haven't told the queen bee yet?"

Cassie frowned, but whether at the heat or the caller she didn't know. "I just did. Make sure you inform your puppet. I'm done with her games."

"If she's my puppet, then they're my games," Heather fired back. "Besides, she won't even notice your absence. You and your Cali girl enjoy the boys. We'll meet you later on when we kick your ass." A voice interrupted the background. "Sorry, Cassandra, but I gotta run. The dummy has returned." She hung up the phone without another reply.

"Cassie," she reiterated into the phone. She hated when people called her Cassandra. Returning to the beach, she wondered what time it was in California. Not wanting to wake up Jackie, she sent her a text message and then silenced her cell phone. Summer was slipping away and she needed to soak up what rays remained.

***PB***

Jason pulled a cup from the group and filled it to the brim with Coke and ice. Snapping on the lid, he placed the drink on a tray and called the number. A young man picked up the order and walked to a table, taking a seat across from a smiling girl. Jason watched their carefree reactions for a moment before Lillian's screech interrupted his break.

"I have a huge problem!" she practically shouted as he walked into the back room. Motioning for one of the newbies to take over the counter, Jason rested his hands on the back of the chair sitting before leaned Lillian's new manager desk. Her work area was littered with papers and notes scribbled with pens and highlighters. "I need your help!"

"My help?" he questioned, grinning. "Whatever for, oh great boss of mine?"

Her hands flew to her face as she tried to calm herself. "I lost this week's payroll information!"

Jason paused. "The what?"  
Her hands fell. "The time slips! I thought I sent them in, but Vesta from corporate said she never received them." Jason remained confused. "If I can't find them here, that means they got lost in the mail or misplaced at the corporate office which I doubt happens often." Jason nodded.

"Please explain the consequences of this," he spoke. She gave him a shocked glance through her panic stricken eyes.

"We don't get paid this week, that's the consequence!" With this statement, she nearly squealed. She watched as her employee's expression remained nonchalant. "How are you so calm? You need the money last I checked."

"True," he responded, taking a seat. "However, you're going to delay seven employees receiving their checks, including your own. Corporate will be disappointed to hear that during your first week." He casually picked up a pen, turning over the writing utensil in his right hand. Lillian watched him through slowly understanding eyes. "They might want to rethink your promotion as well as your position here overall."

"I'd be unemployed," she murmured. Suddenly, she leapt over the desk, closing the gap in between herself and Jason. Jason, as a precaution, leaned back, keeping the pen in his possession. "I need your help, Jason. You have to help me figure out what happened without anyone else knowing about this!" Before he could reply, she added, "Whatever it is you want, you got it. Just say the word."

"From blackmail to promises, I think you are bipolar." She sighed but Jason held up his hand. "If I offer my assistance, and you know I have no reason to except to receive my check on time, then you have to give me tomorrow off to race."

Lillian nodded, desperately. "Yes, that's fine. I won't make you work after the racing—"

"No," interrupted Jason, shaking his head. "I don't want to race for Tacos. I want the day off to meet up with Charlotte. I've been waiting too long to meet her just to have you screw it up for me. I get the day off or you don't receive any help." She waited a second before nodding her head. Jason stood up and walked out of the office, nodding to the newbie. The boy nodded mischievously to him before addressing the customers. Jason proceeded to the restrooms and pushed open the men's' door. He pulled out this cell phone and made a quick call to the personal work number to the payroll office.

Vesta answered on the final ring. "Carlos Tacos Corporate, Payroll. Vesta speaking."

"Vesta sweetheart, it's me." He heard the middle-aged woman giggle on the other end.

"Oh, Jason, I was expecting a call from you," she giddily replied. Jason held in a laugh as he answered.

"Yes, I always keep my promises, Vesta," he said. He heard her chuckle and desperately hoped she wouldn't save his number. "I spoke with Lillian and she informed me she lost our time slips this week. You've done your job well. I'll have to remember you if I ever need another prank pulled."

The elderly woman laughed. "Oh, darling, you can call me anytime you desire." Jason held in a gag and covered his mouth for a moment.

"Thank you for your… friendliness. I hate to run, but I'm still at work and if I don't get back soon Lillian will get suspicious. Bye." He hung up the phone before she received the chance to reply. His entire body shivered from the experience and he prayed he'd never run into her in person. The thought of her hurried him back into the restaurant to escape his mind's image.

***PB***

Jackie squealed with excitement as she read the text. Her immediate reaction was to call Jason, but then remembered he'd probably be at work. After dividing her two choices, she figured Elliot might be busy with his life and finally dialed Mitchell's number.

"Hey princess, missing me?" he answered.

She gagged into the phone. "Hardly, hotshot. I'm calling you mainly because Jason and Elliot are too concerned with other things at this moment in time and I need to talk to _someone_ about this amazing news! We officially have a fifth teammate!"

"What? Who? Not the robot guy is it?"

"No, her name's Cassie and she races as Daisy."

Jackie heard him chuckle lightly. "Another woman to fall for my irresistible charm."

"So who's the first?"

"Just wait princess. Soon you'll be all over me and forgetting Jason's name altogether." She immediately felt her cheeks redden at the mention of a possible relationship.

"What does Jason have to do with this?"

Mitchell grinned. "Oh nothing, I suppose. What he says about you to me is none of my business to share. Now, tell me this other girl's profile name and I'll look her up." Jackie shook out his taunting and sent him the link. She heard his approval loud and clear. "Race's well. How'd you determine if she was fit for the team."

"I took her on. We tied at 36 points."

Mitchell whistled his amazement. "Nice. Impressive even. I think Jason and Elliot would agree with your methods. Make sure you inform them of your discovery before robot guy competes. He'd be psyched to have two racers two days in a row."

"Actually, I didn't find her. It was vice versa." She paused, and when he didn't respond she continued. "A few days ago, the captain came to me and asked me to join their crew. She sent Cassie to act as the persuasion for me to leave this team and join hers. After a couple conversations, I learned that Cassie couldn't stand being on the other side so I challenged her to a friendly race. When I saw her score, I asked if she wanted to join. She sent me a text message just now saying she'd quit her team and wanted to enlist with us. I hoped you guys would see her score and accept her like I have. She's a great racer and I know she'll stick with us even though she left her other team," she concluded, knowing the risk they were taking with trusting her to stay.

"Did you consider it?" he finally inquired.

"Consider what?"

"Leaving."

Jackie remained silent, a smile creeping on her lips. "No, I didn't. I waited a little while to see if I might change my mind, but I never did. Not for a moment."

"Good," Mitchell said. "I knew you couldn't ever leave my team, after all." Jackie groaned as he started complimenting himself on his skills, personality, and appearance. She waited a few more moments before interrupting.

"Vanity is a sin, you know."

"Not when you look this good," he replied, completely serious. Jackie cried out, frustrated, and hung up the phone. She doubted he'd even notice, probably staring into a mirror after her comment. She stuck her phone in her purse and escaped into her bathroom, staring into her own mirror. Suddenly, what Mitchell had said about Jason crept into her train of thought. The sight of her cheeks blushing forced her to take control.

"Jacqueline Ann, you don't even know the guy! He probably has a girlfriend!" she shouted to the reflection. She guessed her twin was even more stubborn as the blush remained painted on her visage. Growing confused, she quickly fixed her hair and changed her outfit. She knew parties happened every Friday night, and she was determined to reward herself after the work she'd completed for the team. The boys could worry about the sixth racer; she was going out.

***PB***

Jason quickly opened up to his profile as he sat in the last computer in the basement of the library. After his genius plan, Lillian remained so frazzled the remainder of the day that when Jason brought up his lack of Internet for the tournament, the new guy Brandon offered to take his night shift. Pleased to finally be making good contacts, Jason easily managed to sneak off early and head to the books.

He was surprised to find a request added to the team roster from Jackie for a girl named Cassie. After a second, Jason remembered the name from the team that tried to take his Peach. Learning that she'd pulled a fast one on the girls, he grinned. He added Cassie to the team, knowing her skills from previous stalking. Now they had gone from a shaky three to a solid five. With a week until the deadline, Jason felt his lips curl into a grin as he grew zealous with the idea of completing the team. He found the link to R.O.B. and loaded the page.

His name was Connor Perry. He filled a large portion of his profile, including he would be attending his junior year of college the upcoming semester and that he came from a gambling family, no doubt the result of living in Thackerville, Oklahoma, Jason figured. He had found the racer earlier that morning and hoped he could qualify for the team. He decided on having Connor race on the Shell Cup in the 150cc. He wrote the familiar message and sent it out. Checking his watch, he decided to continue searching for more racers. The pool was growing shallower with each passing day and he needed to hurry and locate the final teammates.

The thought of meeting Charlotte the following day caused him to grow both anxious and uncertain. He still couldn't quite decide if he wanted to win the race against her or not.

***PB***

Connor cruised the forums for the hundredth time when he suddenly received a message notification. Puzzled, he opened the message and changed moods from bored to interested. He quickly checked his current ranks and realized he hadn't uploaded any results for the Nitro Grand Prix. Before fixing that, he surfed to Jason's page and found his own ranks quite notable. However, knowing he possessed the skills to defeat a Mario driver, he pulled out his silver Nintendo DS and turned the power on. Choosing his custom racer and cart, Connor chose the 150cc and started up the Shell Cup. He knew it wouldn't take him long to achieve the score this Jason asked him for.

The screen blacked out for a moment before revealing the first track, Mario Circuit 1. He smiled devilishly. This would take no time at all. As he gained his boost from holding down the 'A', R.O.B. took off, behind just Luigi and Peach. He focused on passing the green dressed plumber since he was the only one who could compete with him besides Mario. Driving past the Lego walls and dodging the obtruding pipes without a thought, he quickly passed Luigi and maintained an easy first until the final lap.

Just as he entered the third lap, a blue shell attacked him, flipping his cart over. Frowning, Connor hurried to pass the pink princess and keep up with the unknown brother. He caught up with a handful of seconds to spare before passing the finish line. He sped up, his finger smashing the button, until he casually passed Luigi and took first. Far too simple.

Connor continued racing as he had through Moo Moo Farm, Peach Circuit, and Luigi Circuit. Unfortunately, each race occurred uneventfully. He finished with 40 points and a star rank. Smiling modestly, he uploaded the records and sent a quick message to Jason.

_ Dear Jason, here are my results._

He included a link to his scores, nodded at his work, and remained on Jason's profile. Curious about the other members of the team, Connor clicked the team name, which was currently 'No Name', and viewed the thumbnail and advertisements of the other racers. There were only four others, and each claimed to race only one character. At the top appeared a Bowser racer by the name of Mitchell, second the Princess Peach by Jackie, a Yoshi played by Elliot, and a girl named Cassie claiming to be Princess Daisy. Shrugging, he returned to his profile and waited another moment to see if perhaps Jason would respond. He finally decided to log off without a second notification and pushed the laptop over, stretching against his bed.

Connor knew his parents would be expecting him for dinner soon, so he chose to sit up and transfer his laptop from the comforter to the small desk. Suddenly, a knock came at his door. Slowly opening, he glanced up to see his cousin peering in the aperture. "You ready?" he inquired. Connor nodded and followed his lead. Just as he started to close the door, he reached into his room and grabbed the phone resting on the dresser.

He posted his number on the sight, perhaps he'd receive a text.


	8. Episode 8

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Nintendo

Nintendo released the most anticipating news to the world just last week. The masterminds have decided to stage a Mario Kart challenge to participating teams around the world in an effort to restart the phenomenon. Create a team of eight, based off the characters available in the latest DS version of the classic game, and race your way through the brackets to win. The top two teams from each participating country will fly to Japan to compete for the grand prize of creating their own racetrack for the upcoming version of Mario Kart. Does your team have what it takes?

***PB***

"This location is absolutely ideal for having your clients meet you from any part of the city," stated Ms. Braun. "The size is homely, but not as small as a house, and the price is a little higher from your intended price range but you won't find another office in this area for any lower."

"I bet you could if you looked on the first floors," muttered Courtney, causing her brother Elliot to stifle a laugh. They'd looked at six offices, and their mother carried a list of a million possible places for these customers to rent. He pulled his iPhone out of his pocket and read the time, far past his preferred lunchtime. He leaned against a wall, looking out the window. Courtney approached the sill, following her brother's gaze out onto the streets on New York.

Elliot thought over the plan in his mind, knowing how well he and his sister bonded during outings with their mother. If he wanted to form an alliance, now was the time. He casually turned his head, waiting until the adults vanished from earshot. Courtney watched his every move out of the corner of her eye.

"What do you need today?" she inquired, keeping her eyes focused on nothing outside the window. Elliot smirked.

"Can't we just enjoy spending time with one another like two siblings who love each other?"

"We could, if we were less like business associates and more like family." He chuckled.

"That's it, no more spy books for you. You're growing too mature for your age." This time, Courtney laughed. "Okay, well since I am an open book, I do require some assistance from you."

"When and where?" she continued, knowing their routine.

"I need the computer as much as possible for the next few weeks." Courtney finally turned to face her older brother as he continued to remain slouching against the wall.

"A few weeks? Even someone as magnificent as me cannot keep the enemy away for that long." Suddenly Elliot knelt down, finding level ground with his partner-in-crime.

"Come on, Court. It involves the Mario Kart Tournament and I've got a spot on a team. I need to check back as often as possible to help the others find the remaining four race—" his phone started beeping. He stood up to fetch the device from his pocket, Courtney folding her arms at his unprofessionalism. He quickly registered the text from Jason and knelt back down. "Okay, three racers."

"So which is it?" she asked, expertly raising one eyebrow.

"Seriously, take a break from the James Bond."

"It's all about Alex Rider now."

Elliot shook his head. "I don't care if his name is Coolio McAwesome, no more spy books!" She sighed, unfolding her arms, waiting for her brother to continue his argument. "I just need to help out my team and then need a day or so to race in the first of the City Rounds. Please, Courtney, you've got to help me. You know I'd never risk my tail trusting you, but even the good guys need help from the best of the worst sometimes. We have a common adversary. Let's work together to get me what I need and what you want."

Courtney slowly nodded. "How come you get what you need and I only get what I want?"

"Because you don't know what you want half the time, so perhaps I can get lucky and close the deal while you're stuck in the in-between."

She nodded. Holding out her hand, she shook Elliot's. As they proceeded to return to their mother, she paused before exiting the hallway and entering the lobby. "If I'm the best of the worst, then you, sir, must be the worst of the best."

Elliot shrugged. "And we could spend the rest of eternity arguing which is worst but right now what's best is to find Mom and figure out our plan."

"You're so euphemistic."

"What the hell have you been reading? ! ? !"

***PB***

Ms. Braun decided to work on closing the deal at the last office they looked at, leaving Elliot and Courtney to take a taxi to head home. The ride home took a few minutes, after listening to the driver complain about his love life until Courtney informed him that if he spoke another word they'd make sure not to pay enough for the fare. Angered, the man slammed down the brakes and ordered them out of the car. Courtney grinned, thanking him for driving them to their destination and Elliot shrugged as he followed his sister's lead.

They entered the building, both greeting their favorite doorman in their own unique fashions and proceeding to the elevators. Once inside, Elliot laughed.

"You're so devious."

"Thank you. I was afraid you were going to call me cheap." After riding up the sixteen floors, the siblings stepped out. Elliot unlocked the door and immediately locked it again once Courtney entered the loft. Elliot opened the doors to the home office and turned the computer on. Allie ran down the stairs and past Courtney to her man. He paid her attention until the monitor flashed to life and ignored everything but the screen. The calico meowed painstakingly until Courtney lifted her up and held her. "You are the worst father ever."

"Yeah, great," he muttered as he checked his profile on . He checked out the ranks of Cassie, his mind hazily recalling the late-night call from Jackie. Returning to Jason's page, he followed the link to Connor's page and learned that the captain was working with him. The possibility of two racers in one day seemed miraculous. Suddenly, he leapt from his chair, crying out in a note of pain. He turned around to discover Courtney holding Allie in her arms. He reached behind his head and felt the back of his neck. The scratch bled slightly, but not enough to cease his anger. "What?"

"We haven't worked out the agreement yet." Mumbling, he walked past his sister into the kitchen. Fishing around for a washcloth, he ran it under warm water and tried to clean off his neck. _Forget spy, _he thought furiously. _She's an assassin-in-training._ When he was satisfied, he tossed the cloth into the dirty laundry and returned to the computer room to find Courtney in the chair. Allie was nowhere in sight. "You really think you have a shot."

"I know we do," he replied, retaking his seat. Courtney remained standing beside him as he logged off the website. He turned to face her. "What are your terms?"

She continued staring at the screen, the desktop glowing in the dark room. "I don't know yet. But I'll figure something out." With that, she left the office. Elliot waited until he heard her footsteps disappear up the stairs before returning to the monitor. He logged back on to the website, finding a message in his inbox.

_Good evening, lesser being. I am the greatest racer in the entire galaxy! Dare you challenge me?_

Mimicking his sister, Elliot raised his brow before replying.

_No._

He sent the message and logged off again. Debating whether to log back on and see if the mysterious guy would respond, he shut down the computer and started searching the kitchen for food.

***PB***

_Brrriiinnng! Brriinnng! Brrrii—_

Jason's hand flew out from the bed and mechanically flipped open the phone and dismissed the alarm. His eyes remained closed until he remembered the race at the Early Byrd and hurried out of bed.

He quickly dressed and pulled on his shoes. He checked his appearance in the mirror before realizing his actions and shut off the bathroom light. He returned to his room, slid the phone in his front pocket, the wallet in the back pocket, grabbed a hold of the red DS, and closed the door. Jason lightly jumped the step down to the kitchen and opened up the cabinets. He pulled out a box of Cheerios, opened the top, and reached into the bag. He stuffed the handful of cereal into his mouth and clumsily closed the food and threw the box back into the cabinet. He wiped his hands on his shorts and flipped on the television. He groaned at the weather forecast for triple-digit temperatures and turned the set off. He grabbed his keys by the door, flipped off any remaining lights, and walked out.

Jason smiled to his down-stairs neighbor walking her dog and climbed into his old Camry. Glancing at his time, he was pleased to see he was out and about before nine o'clock. He drove the ten minutes to the nearest library. Upon walking in, the girl behind the counter smiled to him, welcoming him back. Jason returned the gesture, grinning to the girl as he climbed down the stairs. He walked past the shelves of paperbacked romances and hard covered fantasies to the computer lab in the back. He closed the door behind him and took the machine in the farthest corner.

He read the message from Connor and checked the score. Smiling, he sent the other teammates a message about their newly elected R.O.B., asking them to welcome him to the team. Switching gears, he reviewed his team. Six racers. Hopefully by the end of the day, he could include Charlotte in the roster.

Logging off, Jason shut down the computer and checked his time. 9:21. The drive to the restaurant wouldn't take him long, but he wasn't sure how many people intended on showing up. Meandering through the bookshelves, he climbed upstairs and paused by the counter to ask the assistant a question about the hours. She eagerly spoke with him, and a few minutes later, Jason walked out with the late hours of the store written meticulously on a sheet of paper by the girl. He started cramming the list in his glove box when he noticed numbers on the back. Turning over the paper, Jason read the girl's name as well as ten digits directly under. Grinning, he opened the glove box, stuffed the paper inside, and started the engine.

He tried to take the main road, but after waiting for an opening, he pulled down the opposite direction and came back up the street. However, he realized that the other road to the Early Byrd was just as packed. Pulling into the parking lot of a grocery store about a block away, he parked his car and walked to the restaurant. He slowed down to a stop when he saw how many people waited in a line circling the restaurant to get inside. Or rather, to race a girl for a chance at free food.

Jason continued his walk until he found an employee outside addressing the line. Jason tapped his shoulder for attention, inquiring if this was the line for dining. Shaking his head, the employee called for a waitress, who led Jason inside the restaurant and out of the mess of outside. She seated him at a table on the opposite side of the racing, as well as out of the view of the racing table, and handed him a menu. He graciously accepted while working out his strategy against this unforeseen mishap. He needed to get to Charlotte, but with this many racers, he doubted he'd be able to grab the chance before two o'clock arrived.

The waitress returned, apologizing for the crowd, and asked what he would like to drink. Jason waited until she brought him a Coke before asking what the business was about.

"The Nintendo Tournament has grown so popular our owner offered our guests to race his granddaughter for a chance to win certificates for a free meal."

Jason nodded, hoping he possessed decent acting skills. "Interesting. Has anyone won yet?"

The waitress shook her head. "No, and previously unknown to him, our owner is quite impressed with her skills, especially since now all these people are ordering drinks to avoid the heat waiting outside." Jason nodded again. He took a few more minutes to look over the menu when he noticed Mr. Garcia greeting a small family standing in line just inside the store. Glancing around for any waiters, Jason stood up and was about to walk over to the front of the store when a host stopped him.

"May I help you?" he inquired.

"Uh, just looking for the restroom. It's been so long since I've eaten here, I wasn't too sure—"

"Back the way you came and all the way down the hall on the right." Jason nodded, taking the hint. He walked past his booth and noticed the bar area. He debated cutting through when he acknowledged the one bartender. He smiled and proceeded up the two steps to the bar area.

"Excuse me?"

The man looked up as he wiped down the counter. "Yes?"

"Could you point me in the direction of the restrooms? I asked the host and he gave me vague directions."

The bartender looked over Jason's shoulder and snorted. "That's Victor for you. Here, follow me. Take one wrong turn and you could wind up getting chewed out. Everyone's on edge with the excess of customers." Jason chuckled as the man put away the washcloth and exited the bar. Jason debated following him or running the other way when he heard Mr. Garcia's voice.

"There you are!" he exclaimed, hurrying over to catch Jason. "I was waiting for you to show!"

"I guess he's safe with you," the bartender stated, returning to his position. Jason tried to thank him but Mr. Garcia dragged him away and into the crowd.

"Now, listen here boy. I told Charlotte about you, and how you helped me out. If we can sneak you in, you've got to make sure you get in and get out quickly."

"Well, see…" he started to argue when he found himself being pushed past the crowd to another corner of the restaurant. Red velvet ropes had been put in place and Mr. Garcia congratulated the young boy on his efforts while shoving Jason ahead in the line. He stepped forward and found himself standing before a booth with a brunette girl watching him.

"Did you want to race?" she inquired, driving him to take a seat in the opposite seat. He pulled the console out of his pocket, thankful no one noticed the game, and glanced up to see Charlotte pull out the same style and color. She smiled when she saw his. "So, are you going to introduce yourself?"

"Jason, and I race as Mario."

"Typical, but whatever floats your boat." He frowned at her statement but started up the console.

"Are you interested in racing in the tournament?"

"Ha!" she laughed. "And spend my free time trying to cooperate with a bunch of little kids who don't even understand the rewards of winning? Excuse me, but I'll pass." The screens started connecting the DSs.

"What if you joined a team with a bunch of misfits who have nothing in common?"

Her expression changed from one of nonchalant amusement to puzzled curiosity. "And how is that supposed to sound appealing?"

Jason grinned as the character option popped up. "Well, I guess if it doesn't sound appealing to you now, it won't anytime soon." He immediately clicked on Mario and waited for Charlotte to continue the rest. He forgot to see which character she chose when the kart option appeared. He chose the B Dasher and waited again.

"Do you care which cup?  
"Choose away."

Charlotte found herself growing infuriated and intrigued by the guy at the same time. She kept thinking back to his offer of joining a team, no doubt his own. She hadn't always been against the idea of racing in a tournament like this, but in college wasn't a person supposed to grow out childhood fantasies like competing in a worldwide Mario Kart Racing Tournament?

She chose her personal favorite: the Banana Cup in the Mode. Once the races started and the screen played images of Donut Plains 1, she prepared to win. She didn't care about the reason Jason was here, so long as she taught him to not mess with the best.

Jason watched as the screen settled on the starting line. He quickly sought out Charlotte and found himself surprised yet expecting of her choice to race as Luigi. As the number three popped up on his character, he stole a glance at his opponent's expression—fierce, determined, and focused—and realized a female character wouldn't have been strong enough for her. Not to mention he'd already found his two princesses. He held down the 'A' button as '2' faded. He knew Charlotte followed the same lead.

Once the buzzer blared, six karts flew away without another thought: Luigi's, Dry Bones', Daisy's, Wario's, Toad's, and his own. Mario hung in front, fighting with Luigi for second place as Dry Bones dominated first. Daisy and Toad battled for third. Leaving everyone behind, Jason increased his speed around the numerous corners and continually slammed into Luigi. After passing the second group of item boxes, Jason snagged a green shell. Knowing the possible luck he could gain from the item, he allowed Charlotte to pass him and fired away. Whether on purpose or by their own luck, Luigi narrowly dodged the attack and turned another corner. Jason grits his teeth, now forced to get his place back.

Glancing momentarily at the second screen, he noticed Toad gaining on him. Spinning around numerous corners, Jason finally finds another group of item boxes. Knocking Toad over, Mario drove through two boxes, coming out with a bunch of bananas. Pressing the 'R' button, Jason releases the fruit to drag behind, hopefully sending out a warning to the other racers. Hurrying his speed, he crossed the line at the end of the first lap in third. Checking out the other screen, he was pleased to find Luigi still in second. Jason pressed down the 'A' button farther than before, driving through another item box.

A single mushroom. Not horrible, but he could work with it. Releasing all of his peels, he was pleased to hear both Toad and Daisy spin out through his microphone. He waited until a larger corner appeared before utilizing the mushroom and flying through the grass and directly behind Luigi.

Charlotte noticed the sudden jump and increased her thumb power, though she doubted anything changed. Just as she drifted around a turn, she drove through an item box. A single banana peel. Grinning, she watched both screens simultaneously to determine the perfect moment to drop the weapon. After a few seconds, Luigi released the peel, sending Mario spinning out. She smiled before quickly dropping it as she found Dry Bones in view in the first screen. She quickly straightened her kart out as she passed the finish line again in second place. She needed to change that quickly.

Hurrying around the original turn, she drove into a multi-colored cube and came out with a green shell. Remembering Jason's misfortune, she focused on her target and released the shell just as Bones turned. The shell flew away from the Poltergust 4000 and slammed into Dry Bones. She sped around him, hearing Mario's kart just behind hers as they both neared the finish line. Charlotte drifted around the last turn and crossed the finish line half a second before Jason. The racing continued as the two allowed the race to sink in.

Charlotte smiled lightly, but knew form experience how quickly a tournament could turn around.

Jason knew he had raced to his maximum, and wondered how skillful a person could grow in a matter of seconds.

They took a second to look at each other before the next scene played. The end was too far off to even start predicting an outcome between the two. However, as the number 3 popped up on screen, both racers remained aware of a single though.

Losing was _not _an option.

***PB***

Jackie logged on to Skype and immediately received a call from Mitchell. She joined the conversation, greeting the others. "So, who else thinks Mitchell has officially lost it?"

Through their microphones, Elliot and Cassie eagerly agreed while Connor typed his similar views. Mitchell sounded hurt.

"You can't deny this guy hasn't been messaging you guys too! And it's annoying me how cocky he acts when he can't prove anything!"

"Sounds like someone else we know," Elliot muttered, causing a laugh from both girls. Connor typed 'LOL' on the message board.

"Ha, ha, very funny. But seriously, I want to take care of this guy before he completely overloads my inbox. I've gotten four messages from the creep today alone." The others murmured their agreement. "And Jason isn't answering because he's busy racing some chick he wants on the team so it's up to us to deal with him."

"I thought Jason checks his profile at the library every day?" Cassie pondered.

"He does," Jackie replied. "What about it?"

"Well, wouldn't he notice a message from some mysterious guy challenging him?"

"Not to mention," Elliot spoke up, "on the latest message, he addressed it to us five, not including Jason. Whoever this is wants us to race, not Jason."

Mitchell groaned. "But it doesn't make any sense! Why not race the captain? I say I challenge him and kick him to the ground."

The three remained quiet, considering the possibility of Mitchell ending the obnoxious pest when Connor typed a plan.

_I say we all challenge the punk and race him in a solid race, us six, him, and a computer. He can't win with us all against him, and then we're guaranteed to knock him senseless._

Mitchell nodded. "Yeah, that sounds brilliant! And after we send him packing, we can refocus on hunting down the final teammates and entering this tournament!" He released a single chuckle, blaring his excitement into the microphone and making the others cringe at the sound. "What do you say, dinosaur boy?"

"Sounds like a plan to me, turtle," Elliot responded.

"Girls?"

"Oh yeah!" "Definitely!"

"Then let's get this punk and show him how we do things as part of the unnamed team!"


	9. Episode 9

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Nintendo.

Nintendo released the most anticipating news to the world just last week. The masterminds have decided to stage a Mario Kart challenge to participating teams around the world in an effort to restart the phenomenon. Create a team of eight, based off the characters available in the latest DS version of the classic game, and race your way through the brackets to win. The top two teams from each participating country will fly to Japan to compete for the grand prize of creating their own racetrack for the upcoming version of Mario Kart. Does your team have what it takes?

***PB***

The final number faded, the buzzer roared, and the racers sped away, sending exhaust fumes into the mouths of their opponents.

The most exhilarating race Jason had competed in yet and the final score would be determined by Baby Park. _Seriously? _He though with annoyance. _This race determines Charlotte's decision on my team and it takes place on a track that can be completely raced in less than a minute? _He continued spinning and turning, spinning and turning. Mario breezed by every curve, nearly hugging Luigi's cart, and shot away each time. The track, because of its size, took five laps to complete. He needed to maintain his position and land a mushroom. Each item box he hit only handed him bananas and green shells, all of which Charlotte avoided as he dodged her own attacks.

Jason watched as each lap passed by, turning around ten curves. The final moment to win, to convince Charlotte to change her mind about the entire competition, crept forward. She'd won Frappe Snowland, but he'd manage to turn it around at Bowser Castle 2. Now all he needed was to take the fourth victory and tie with her score. After that, since he snagged the final first place, he'd be placed first overall. He only needed to hang on until the end. However, one single screw up and he'd lose the entire cup.

Charlotte tried to keep her mind completely void of all thoughts but the race with little success. Since the first announcement, she'd wanted to compete. A childhood dream only able to be achieved in young adulthood. However, a voice inside her head continually, maliciously, fought against her. _What would your friends say? What would the new neighbor's cute son think? What would your college roommate's first impression tell her? _Every horrible scenario popped in her mind, envisioning the worst thoughts of the people she wanted to be on the best terms with.

But she liked this guy. It seemed like he was genuinely trying to get her to own up to the fears she held and jump in with everyone else. Perhaps he could read her like a book or perhaps he merely thought she could be good enough for his team. Either way, Jason did come up here to race her and personally ask her to consider the tournament. Her grandfather had even told her how good a guy he was. Jason wanted her to race. Maybe she needed him to persuade her. Either way, she was almost positive Jason would remain relentless when it came to racing. Charlotte watched the screen, the vision of racing in a tournament filling her eyes and ears.

The idea of racing alongside players from all over the world together in Japan sounded like an unforgettable and once-in-a-lifetime opportunity. She'd be a fool for not jumping at the chance. However, the visions restarted, murdering her own. Charlotte focused on the race, remembering how much carried on this race. If she placed first, then she'd claim first. If not, Jason would win. She needed to win to get this guy off her back.

The final lap. Another twenty seconds and the race would be officially over. Jason and Charlotte concentrated on the carts, Charlotte feeling ridiculous and Jason wanting to laugh at his seriousness. Finally, the last half of the track, and Mario and Luigi raced toward the finish line…

And it was over. Neither knew who had won since they both looked away from the screens. Charlotte avoided Jason's gaze, knowing her talents. After another second, the results flashed up, revealing Luigi as the victor. Charlotte grinned, pleased to disappoint Jason. She glanced, and faltered her lips at his smirk. Trying to compose her expression, she stated, "There you go. I won. Guess I proved you wrong."

"And I'm glad you did." She stared as he closed the similar red DS. "If I had beaten you without a challenge, then why would I want you on the team?"

"I never said I wanted to be on your stupid team!" she exclaimed, standing up in the booth. Thankfully she had already moved to the edge and hadn't flung the table on top of him. He shrugged, though slightly off put by her outrage. "Every team has a guy like you, huh? Someone who thinks people to need to prove their worth, but for what? It's a stupid, little racing team in a Nintendo competition! It's the lamest event I've ever heard of! No one wants to feel inferior so they can join your team!" She looked him in the face as he slowly stood up.

"You could've just said no. I'm sure there are other good racers who don't act like drama queens." He turned to go, leaving Charlotte speechless and even more pissed off.

Mr. Garcia looked up expectantly as Jason walked in his direction. "She's good. You failed to mention how talented she is." The proud grandfather laughed.

"That's one thing us older folk usually mention first." Jason laughed with him for a moment before walking out of the restaurant, nodding a greeting to the host.

A young girl walked up to Charlotte, a wide smile spread across her cherubic visage. "Can I race next?" she asked politely. The Luigi racer looked down, smiling herself.

"Sure." She motioned to the table and they both sat down. "You ready?"

"Yes! Let's do this thing!" she shouted, causing her to laugh. However, even as the young girl chose her character and cart, she couldn't help but think about Jason and whatever stunt he was trying to pull. She glanced at the clock. Another two and a half more hours before she would be able to get out of here and get on with her life. Realizing her counting, Charlotte began wondering if this was what the real competition would feel like.

She doubted it.

***PB***

Cassie turned on her DS, hooking up wirelessly. Using the website, the unnamed racers could guarantee they'd all be placed in the same network. She appeared as the fifth spot, behind Mitchell, their temporary leader, Connor, Elliot, and finally Jackie. Now, it was time to wait.

Mitchell took control of the entire plan, allowing the Mystery Racer to join the network before assigning two computers. They picked their characters and carts, and Mitchell chose the tracks: the Lightning Cup. They took notice that the Mystery Racer had chosen Dry Bones as his character. The two computers had been chosen as Donkey Kong and Toad. As the first scene started to play, the unnamed racers prepared to knock out the corpse and silence him once and for all.

The countdown begun. Choco Island 2's starting line flashed on screen. The Mystery Racer sat in sixth place, the computers behind him. Mitchell glared at his cart, aggressive with pride; Jackie found herself gripping her console, anxious to get started; Elliot stole a quick sip from his soda as the number '3' popped up; Cassie smirked, eager to show all the boys how a real girl raced; and Connor remained staring nonchalant at the track, apathetically interested. The '2' flashed on the screen, and the roar of eight engines could be heard revving up in anticipation. The moment the 'START' appeared the drivers took off, immediately curving right then left and back again as the track gradually narrowed. Elliot, Mystery Racer, and Cassie took the top three spots. Mitchell fought with the DK computer for fourth as Jackie, Connor, and the mushroom took the rear.

They'd created the perfect plan. They chose two drivers to constantly maintain the top, one to watch the middle, and two racers to meet the Mystery Racer if anyone lost their place. Ultimately, Jackie and Connor would lose the cup. However, they quickly realized that if they all fought for the top spot, the MR would sweep in and steal the show while they bickered with each other. Jackie quickly rebutted Mitchell's plan to work alone when he suggested. She used every speech course she'd taken to spontaneously compose a morale booster over Skype.

"We have to stick together, and work as a team if we want to beat this guy. He's not some average player. He has the skills to match the talent that got _us _on Jason's team. If we all just go into this race to win, then we'll end up cancelling each other out. However, if we race as one, we can focus on only him, and transform it into a race between him and one badass racer."

Elliot spoke up first. "So we can't race alone, because we have to race as one. Perhaps the name of our team should be 'Cliché'." Cassie stifled a laugh as Mitchell failed.

"Ha, ha, I was trying to block any more of Mitchell's thoughts from escaping so that he doesn't start thinking they're good!"

"Ouch. Harsh, princess," pouted Mitchell.

"Okay, let's not start the arguing early," Cassie jumped in. "We can just devise a strategy and practice is out a couple times before we actually race him."

The strategies worked out beautifully. They'd created four different scenarios, based off each four tracks in the Lightning Cup. However, they had forgotten one key element while mapping out the plans: the MR.

Currently, the top three racers finished up the first lap. Cassie fought with the MR for first as Elliot hung out in second, ready to jump the gun should anything happen. Yoshi drove through an item box and found himself with a red shell. Notifying Cassie through their video Skype, she managed to pass Dry Bones as Elliot fired off the shell.

However, the MR shot forward within the two seconds that Daisy passed him and Yoshi shot his weapon and rode past Daisy just as the red shell swerved in her direction. The yellow cart spun out, Cassie letting out a shout.

"Sorry!" Elliot apologized. "I thought I had him!"

Cassie remained quiet as she hurried to regain her momentum, driving off as Bowser and DK started reaching her. She sluggishly drove through the mud as Elliot caught up with Dry Bones. She watched his movements, trying to clear her mind as the realization slowly sunk in. Just as they created a fool-proof plan to win, he'd anticipated every possible scenario and countered with his own ideas. Unless he was acting purely whimsical, in which case, they needed a seventh racer.

Jackie drove through the last item box row available for the second lap and squealed when she found herself with a blue shell. She and Connor had set up their own video call on Skype, though she didn't quite understand why if Connor never spoke. However, she quickly grew thankful for their link as she watched Elliot and the MR. "Give me a nod when it's safe to fly." She concentrated on the computer screen, not needing to watch the track. Connor waited shortly before nodding once. She immediately let the shell fly.

Unfortunately, Cassie hadn't seen the shell and received the full blast alongside Dry Bones and Yoshi. "No!" Jackie squeaked as she watch, dumbfounded, as they all started driving off simultaneously. However, just as Yoshi found the lead, Dry Bones took over to steal the lead the last two seconds of race. Both pairs stared at the screen, bewildered as a short scene played afterward, displaying the places. Dry Bones sat contently in first, with Elliot, Cassie, and Mitchell behind.

Mitchell set up a group call, knowing the next race couldn't continue without the consent of all the racers. The groups ended their videos and joined the conversation. "What the hell was that?" he demanded, nearly screaming into the microphone.

"Chill, Mitch. It took us all by surprise," offered Cassie. "We underestimated him. I think we need to adjust the plans, but just a bit."

"Adjust the plans ten seconds before the next race?" Jackie fought, but Cassie remained prepared.

"Yes. We continue to work together as we've been, but this time don't worry about places. Get to the top. If nothing else, don't focus on beating him, but assisting Elliot. If we concentrate on him winning then we can pull this around." The others meekly agreed as Mitchell gave the word to continue. Cassie reset the video call between herself and Elliot. His disbelief seemed to wear her down. "I thought maybe if I turned their focus on something more positive, they'd find the tie to work together as a team and not as groups."

He shrugged as the scenes of Banshee Boardwalk played across the screens. "If nothing else, this race will determine if we can pull together a bunch of misfits and win like purebreds."

"Speak for yourself. I consider myself a purebred."

Elliot grinned as the countdown flashed upon the screen. "Could've fooled me."

***PB***

Jackie raced down the ramp, passing Connor and the two computers for fifth place. As she checked the results, her head fell onto the desk.

Another race, another ten points rewarded to Dry Bones. He'd won at Banshee Boardwalk and now Sky Garden. There was no longer any reason to continue racing since the MR couldn't be knocked out of first even if he placed eighth and Elliot took home the victory for Yoshi Circuit. Mitchell signaled for a third group call. As she and the rest joined, they could hear the weariness in his voice despite his efforts to hide it.

"We can still prove we have skill. If Elliot wins, he'll see that we can beat him."

"But then we just look desperate for proving skills it doesn't appear that we have." Cassie started the rebuttal yet again.

Jackie shook her head. "And even though it's obvious we can't win, giving up will only make us look weak and not worth the effort, even for a second go-round."

"So what are we going to do?" Elliot questioned, taking another gulp of his drink. "Both ways, we lose, and he wins. He upstaged us despite working together."

_But that won't matter in the real tournament,_ Connor typed. _We'll be on our own in the real competition for the cups._

"Well, we won't actually be _alone,_ per se," Jackie supplied. "We still have each other to fall back on, if we run into this guy in the real tournament and maybe we can learn how to counter his stunts and succeed in the races that matter."

Cassie stared at her screen, recalling what she'd thought earlier. "What if we didn't have to worry about meeting him again? What if we used his tricks to our advantage?"

Elliot understood first. "You mean ask him to join our team?"

"Exactly. Who better to join our team than someone we can't even beat? If he pulled a fast one over five racers working together, it'd have to be even easier racing against seven racers all against each other."

"I like it," Mitchell agreed. "It's devious. A guy like him would definitely grab the upper hand and dominate a cup, and as long as he plays like he does, he could ultimately win the beginning races with ease." He nodded to himself, soaking in the idea. "The first race takes place in approximately ten days, and that's only to verify that we can compete in the city round. With the Mystery Racer, we'd have seven players on our team."

"Not to mention the girl Jason's racing today. If she comes through, that would give us a complete team," Jackie replied.

Mitchell continued nodding to himself. Suddenly, another message appeared from Connor.

_But there's still one race left. The Lightning Cup isn't finished yet. What do we do about the final track?_

Elliot smiled. "I say we race him once more and show him how bad we can really suck!"

"If anything happens to Jason," Cassie started, as she affirmed her participation in the final race, "I vote to elect Elliot as our next captain. We need someone who honestly admits our limitations."

***PB***

Jason parked his Camry behind the back of the restaurant. Just as he stepped out of the car, Lillian stormed out in her stilettos and pencil skirt. "Mr. Rowles, how great to see you finally show up for work." He threw her a glance before returning to lock his vehicle. She stepped in front of his body, glaring down upon him.

Sighing, he turned toward her. "We had a deal."

"Prove it."

Jason watched her expression before noting the seriousness etched on her face. "You said…"

She tossed her hair out of her eyes, not that it was necessary because she wore most of it pulled back in a ponytail. "Corporate showed up today. I tried calling, but you never answered." He immediately pulled out his cellphone, a frown growing upon his calm visage.

"I don't have any missed calls."

Her all-too-familiar malicious grin spread across her lips. "Oops, guess I didn't. Not that it matters, I already had someone else come in as my Lead for the day." Jason narrowed his eyes, uncomprehending. "You remember Brandon, don't you?"

Realization dawned immediately.

"He told me about your little scheme. A promotion was his reward, and your job was your consequence. And I've already told Mr. Honaday about your little prank. He's against you."

"You planned this. That's what you meant before, about 'whatever's left'."

"No. I said that to discourage you from taking the Lead position seriously. Honaday always liked you and wavered in his decision about the assistant manager. With you worried, you'd slack. But you didn't, which started to piss me off until you went and pulled this off, and left me with my dreams accomplished without any work from me. Now I can slack off and not worry about Corporate showing up and handing my job to you."

Jason paused a moment, thinking over everything. "What are getting at?" he inquired, secretly relishing in her frustrating.

"It means you're fired, Jason. You're done here. I hope you get far in that competition of yours, because it looks like you've made your choice." She turned sharply, walking away and toward the employee back door.

Jason nodded, feeling as though he was missing something. Just as Lillian grabbed the door handle, he called out to her.

"When should I come by to get my check for this week?" She turned ever so slowly, glaring at him as she had never done before. He quickly averted his eyes. "Yeah, so I'll call. Yeah, okay." He turned and unlocked his car door as he heard the employee entrance slam closed. He managed a chuckle before considering entering the restaurant and ordering lunch. He was really hungry.

Casting a quick glance at the door, he stepped into his car. He paused a moment before starting up the engine. Suddenly, his passenger door flew open and Charlotte sat down. Jason jumped so high he hit his head against his visor, his arms flying in every direction. "The Hell?"

"Why'd you do it?" she demanded. "Why would you take that risk over some race?"

Jason stared at her in disbelief. "Why would I...? Why would you jump in some guy's car!"

"I'm being serious, Jason."

"And you think I'm not? How do you know I wasn't some other guy and that I'm not some rapist or something—"

"Quit being so dramatic," she stated calmly. He slumped back in his seat, defeated. "Your job is more important than some Mario Kart thing."

"I guess it's not now," he replied, putting the car in reverse. Charlotte reached out and yanked his hand off the gear stick, throwing it back in park.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Going home. I guess you should have thought about that before you hopped in my car like it was a bus." He turned away to look at his rearview mirror when she slapped him upside the head.

"Jason!"

"Charlotte!"

She sighed, placing her head in her hands. "This is getting nowhere."

"So let's go somewhere!" He put the Camry back in reverse.

"Can you be serious!"

"Have you even been listening to this conversation? The only seriousness I can gather is concern over your fetish with jumping in strange guy's cars!"

She stared at him for a moment, unnerving him. "I'm in."

"I know, I can't get you out."

"I meant I want on your team. Your racers must be unbelievably amazing if you're willing to lose your means of food and rent for them." Jason sat still, quiet for a moment before throwing the gear shift back in park. "What now?"

"I wonder if they'll give me my job back."


	10. Episode 10

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Nintendo.

Nintendo released the most anticipating news to the world just last week. The masterminds have decided to stage a Mario Kart challenge to participating teams around the world in an effort to restart the phenomenon. Create a team of eight, based off the characters available in the latest DS version of the classic game, and race your way through the brackets to win. The top two teams from each participating country will fly to Japan to compete for the grand prize of creating their own racetrack for the upcoming version of Mario Kart. Does your team have what it takes?

***PB***

Jason quietly closed the door, though not sure why. He dropped his items on the table by the entrance and meandered to the computer desk. He flipped open his laptop routinely before remembering his curse. Just as he started to close the computer he jumped from his cellphone ring. He answered it without reading the number or name.

"Hello?"

"Hi, this is Time Warner notifying you, Jason Rowles, that we have received your payment and have restarted your connection—" Jason closed the phone as he jumped up, yelling to the ceiling. He quickly sat back down, turned on the laptop and allowed the tech a moment before bringing up the blessed internet. Jason started laughing maniacally, more from his first reaction than anything in particular. He immediately logged on to and checked everything he'd missed. After checking out their team roster, Mitchell sent him a Skype chat request. Upon answering, Jason found his entire team present on the group call, along with two he hadn't personally met.

"Jason!" his co-captain Mitchell exclaimed. "You rediscovered the future!" A few chuckles released as Jackie started again.

"I, on behalf of the entire team, would like to introduce you to Danny Parades, our newest racer as Dry Bones!"

"Hey, what's happening?" Jason heard a guy say, no doubt the seventh member.

"Pleasure to meet you," he replied. "I guess that means we have our entire team."

"The other girl said yes? Who does she race as?" a slightly younger voice asked. Jason easily recognized one of his favorites.

"Yes, Elliot, she said yes. And she races as Luigi." A ripple of consent echoed in the microphone before Cassie interrupted.

"So, do we get introduced to this chick or what?"

A message from Connor appeared, _Can we Skype her now?_

The entire team announced their opinions. Jason tried to calm them down, smiling at his role as peacekeeper and decision maker. "I haven't gotten everything on her. We just met a few hours ago. I'll contact her soon enough, and then we'll get together and perhaps decide on a name for the team."

"I've come up with a few," Mitchell stated, receiving moans and groans from his fellow racers. "Hey, come on now! I've got good ideas!" After a few seconds, the silence settled and he continued. "Firstly, we could name ourselves the Fighters!"

"Why?" arrived first from Elliot. "Who are we fighting? I thought we were racing?"

"Fine, we won't take that idea! A second name I thought of was the Distancers!"

"The what?" coming from Cassie.

"Because we're all so far apart, we're across a great distance!"

Groans erupted from his logic. Jason decided to spare his Bowser. "How about we let those… _thoughts_ marinate and once I manage to talk to Charlotte, we'll all get together via Skype to discuss the official name. We still have three days until the final deadline to register our team." The racers gave their consent, and one-by-one hung up until eventually it was only Jason and Jackie remaining.

"So, how could is this mystery racer of yours?" she inquired, her voice even.

Jason shrugged habitually. "She's good - managed to beat me, though not intentionally bragging. I was a little surprised that she raced as Luigi, but I guess that's better than racing as one of the princesses." Jackie gave a murmur of agreement. "How about your guy, Danny was it? How'd you guys find him?"

"Oh, well he sort of found us. But he's good too. I guess I better get going."

"Yeah, I need to go hunt down Charlotte and arrange a time for us to decide on a name."

Jackie paused. "You know, you are the undeclared captain. You could just decide a name and move on. You don't really need us all to decide on a name, especially looking at our racers that may not happen."

"I think Bowser, Yoshi, and Daisy can make a similar decision once in their lives." Jackie laughed, thinking of the same teammates. "But, without you and Mitchell, I wouldn't even be leading this team. I think it's fair we all decide on a name as a team, with sacrifices of course." He stopped to think over whatever last minute details he thought he was forgetting. "I think we might have a chance at getting somewhere. I think we could actually make it out of the city rounds. I've been running over the possibilities and I've decided on using Dallas as our starting point, leading up to Texas for City and South for Regionals, if we make it that far."

He heard her smile. "It's good to see you've changed. I was a little worried you'd be wishy-washy for the entire tournament."

He let out a sarcastic chuckle. "Thanks, definitely appreciate that." She laughed at his response.

"You remember how you acted a few weeks ago." She sighed, prolonging the conversation. "I guess I'll let you get back to hunting down your new girl." Jason grinned at the sudden change in her attitude.

"Thanks. I don't want her to think I may have forgotten about her. She is like my diamond in the rough, you know." Silence ensued, but Jackie never hung up the call. "Kidding!" he added after a long second. "She's no princess, after all."

He stifled a laugh at her quick giggle. "Bye Jason."

"Bye Jackie," he replied, but she'd already left. He leaned back in his chair. He did need to call Charlotte and think of a team name. However, it seemed like an unneeded step. He tried to recall the night sitting at Carlos Tacos, dreaming of the tournament. Now, almost three weeks later, he had a team to call his own, and not to just say he was a part of but to call himself captain. A team name seemed trivial after the work and hours he'd spent patching these racers together.

Jason's mind reeled back to his current stance in life. He was jobless, he had rent due in two weeks, his kitchen was empty, and he needed gas in his car. On the other hand, he was the captain of a Mario Kart team, he would be competing in a global tournament, he managed to end all ties with Lillian Taylor, and he had a girl crushing on him. The pros seemed to outweigh the cons despite the even number. Grinning he turned off the laptop and picked up his cell phone, calling his newest teammate. She answered almost immediately.

"Hey, it's me. When did you want to get together?"

***PB***

Charlotte brushed out her hair before pulling it back and allowing the bangs to cascade upon her face. She combed them back, hunted for shoes, and grabbed her purse. She made sure the DS fit in the small compartment, and flew down the stairs of her grandfather's house. Her grandmother, cooking in the kitchen, smiled at her enthusiasm.

"I hope this isn't all for a boy?" she questioned casually. Her granddaughter laughed easily.

"No. I'm supposed to be meeting my teammates today, though only though the phone and we're going to decide on a team name."

The elderly woman nodded, pausing her chopping and facing the young girl. "I thought you didn't want anything to do with the racing contest?"

Charlotte smiled. "I guess… I changed my opinions. Or at least, Jason helped reveal my _true _opinions about it. The only reason I hadn't tried to join a team is because I didn't want people thinking I was some loser or something." Her grandmother smiled softly.

"How can you let someone else's views hide your own?" she asked, taking her hands. "If you want to do something, do it! Don't slow down only because you think another kid will think differently from you. If we hide our opinions and views, we would be in the same place as our ancestors. Thinking differently is what unites us, is what brings out the best in us as a community and country, and is what keeps us moving forward. Who cares what that cute boy next door thinks?" Charlotte blushed at the mention of her current crush but her grandmother barreled on. "It's what makes you happy. And if competing in this thing will make you happy, then go out and race until you pollute the earth to nothingness." Charlotte laughed.

"I understand, Grandma. It's just easier to hear than to do." She nodded and dropped her granddaughter's hands.

"I know, sweetheart. Now, go out and breathe in those fumes!" She returned to her cutting as her granddaughter laughed out the door. Just as Charlotte reached her hand-me-down minivan, she heard her name called out. She turned to find herself staring into the perfect blue eyes of her neighbor's son. He smiled to her, causing her to blush.

"How are doing today?" he called out as he continued watering the lawn.

"Good, how 'bout you?" she managed to reply.

"Great! I heard you were racing today over at your grandfather's restaurant. It's your grandfather's right?"

She nodded firmly. "Yes, to both. It was part of a new publicity stunt he was trying out."

He bobbed his head to each enlightenment. "That is so cool. I haven't played Mario Kart in forever it seems." Charlotte looked away, growing embarrassed until he added, "Maybe we can get together some time and play a little one-on-one?"

Grinning uncontrollably, Charlotte nodded again. "Sounds good. Though I don't think we'd be off on the right foot if I kicked your butt the first day we met."

He threw a look of surprise across his face. "That's pretty big talk from such a little girl." She only smirked before opening the driver door and climbing inside the minivan. Trying to avoid his gaze, she backed out of the driveway but glanced in his direction before driving off. Fighting to hold her nonchalant expression as he smirked at her, she squealed once she drove out of sight.

She, once again, loved the Mario Brothers.

***PB***

Jason pulled up a chair, moving over as Charlotte scooted her own in his space. In retaliation, he allowed his arm to drape over the divider, cutting her vision off because of his elbow. Hunting down a sharp object, Charlotte grabbed a pen, uncapped it, and stabbed his skin. He let out a sharp yelp as he yanked his arm away, assessing the damage while glaring out of the corner of his eye. Charlotte stifled her laughter.

Ever since they'd gotten together, they worked to their personal best to terrorize the other. It took only a few attacks before they overheard a remark about the worsening sibling rivalries in the current generation. They covered their humor and fled down the stairs to the basement before the woman caught a closer glimpse of them and their lack of similar physical features. They both had dark hair and tanned skin but their comparison stopped there. However, they also wondered how many other remarks they could obtain before leaving the library.

Jason started up his computer, Charlotte following his lead as she chucked the pen cap over the divider. Mentally sighing, Jason ignored the object until the remainder of the pen flew over the side and toward his face. He immediately spun around in his chair, face-to-face with his assaulter.

"You nearly took my eye out!"

"You mean your eye intercepted my pen's flying itinerary."

Jason turned back around as he tossed the pen back over, but not until just after Charlotte threw another object in his direction. Without missing a beat, he picked up the pen cap and flung it at her hair. He immediately covered his mouth, holding in what laughter he could, as he watched Charlotte struggle to get the cap untangled from her ponytail. Once she freed her hair, she slapped his arm, causing him to stop and stare at her. Within the same moment they tried to hit each other, Jason trying to grab her ponytail, Charlotte struggling to slap him again, and they ended up slapping each other's hands until a librarian entered the lab. They sat apart, suppressing chuckles and giggles while logging on to Skype. The woman continued her rounds and exited the room.

Charlotte doubled over as her ribs began hurting but Jason still fought to keep his composure. He checked his time, having told his team to be ready for a group call around 5:30 p.m. his time, meaning 3:30, 4:30, and 6:30 throughout his entire team.

He and Charlotte started the group call, soon accompanied by Mitchell, Jackie, Cassie, Connor, and Danny. Jason waited a moment before starting, wondering what had happened to Elliot.

"I'll give him a call," Cassie offered, allowing Jason to begin the official meeting.

"First off, I'd like to introduce everyone to Charlotte Grayson." Charlotte stated her greeting as the rest of the team pronounced his or her own welcomes. As everyone finished, Cassie returned to the call as Elliot requested permission to join. "Elliot! How nice of you to join us!"

"Sorry Jason. My access to a computer is limited."

"Don't apologize to me. It's Charlotte you missed."

"Ah! Charlotte, how nice of you to join us!" The rest of the team snickered at the joke as Jason settled everyone down.

"We are all together to discuss our team name! Elliot, how much time do you have?"

Elliot muttered to himself before answering. "About another half hour. My sister can't hold her off past seven o'clock because of her curfew as she prepares for school again."

"Seven?" repeated Charlotte, confused.

"Elliot lives in New York City," Jackie provided. "In fact, you and Jason are the only ones on the team to have personally met each other." A slight sardonic tone flashed briefly in her voice, but only Jason, Mitchell, and Cassie heard it, though she pretended not to.

"Oh, so how did you guys get together?"

"Jason first found me because he liked the idea of a guy who raced as only one character, and I race only as Bowser," Mitchell supplied. "From there, I discovered my racing partner"—Jackie scoffed at the remark—"and we looked for racers with similar qualities like ours."

"After that, I joined the team," Elliot continued. "For a while it was just us four, but then—"

"Jackie offered me a position on the team," Cassie finished, right on cue. "Somewhere along the way, Connor was admitted to the team and shortly after we received incessant messages from some punk who thought he was all that."

Danny cleared his throat. "And that punk, may I remind you, kicked you _all _to the curb. You five against me, and I still reigned victorious!" The low mumble seeping from the microphones alerted Charlotte and Jason to his constant announcement. Connor, for his part, typed the word 'sigh' onto the message board.

"So, y'all were added because each of you said you raced as a single character?"

"_Only one_ character," Mitchell corrected. "And yes, that's how it started out."

Charlotte leaned back in her chair, wondering. Jason watched her expression with amusement. "So what conclusion have you arrived to?" he asked her, taking off the headphones to allow privacy.

"You chose them based on the ability to play only one? Don't you think that might prove a dilemma in the future?"

Jason shrugged. "I considered that for a split second. Then I realized that years of favoritism might prove more beneficial in the long run." She nodded, understanding his logic. She pulled her headphones back on as he followed her lead. When they returned, they heard the entire team arguing against the newest name Mitchell provided. Jason interjected just as Charlotte started to speak.

"Instead of changing verbs into nouns, and vice versa, why not just name the team what you've been calling your racers?"

Silence followed until Connor typed his comprehension.

_Since Jason wanted us because we raced as _only one_, you want to call us that?_

"Our team will be Only One?" Elliot questioned.

"Yes," the Luigi racer replied. "We each race as only one and in the end there will be only one winner, and it'll be us."

"Please don't go into the same crap Jackie did the other night," Mitchell whined, causing a laugh from Elliot and Cassie. Jackie growled.

"Well, I can't be that crazy if someone else is agreeing!" she fired back, for the first time accepting Charlotte. "And I like that it refers to us as a whole, not just a group of players that make up a team."

"So we'll be the Only One," Jason muttered, testing out the name. "It sure isn't as strong as the Distancers, but…" he paused, while the rest of the team laughed. Charlotte shot him a puzzled look, to which he mouthed Mitchell's name. Understanding immediately decorated her visage. "I like it. It's unusual, like us stuck together. All in favor of Only One, say 'I'."

Jackie agreed first, followed, though slightly reluctantly, by Elliot and Cassie. Connor typed in his approval as Mitchell murmured something about his original. "Ugh! Would you just say I!" Cassie erupted, coercing the others into shocked silence. Mitchell instantly replied, "I." Danny complained about the 'lack of coolness' but nonetheless agreed. Jason grinned.

"So we have a name. We are, from here on out, to be known as the Only One." The others performed a miniature cheer before Elliot alerted them of his timer. He left first. Connor typed his farewell as well as his fondness of the name before leaving. Connor left next, informing Mitchell of a badass racer he knew if he wanted a challenge. The Bowser instantly vanished, anxious for a new player to destroy. Cassie and Jackie signed off together as they called each other via cellphone about a new television series starting that night. Jason and Charlotte logged off, shutting down the computers and sliding off the headphones.

Jason remained sitting as Charlotte stood to leave. She stopped and turned around, staring at him. "Aren't you coming?"

He nodded. "Yeah," he replied as he stood up. He walked toward Charlotte and acted as though he was catching up to her when he hurried up, shoved her aside, and ran though the teen section of the library for the stairs.

"Jason!" she hissed, for she couldn't yell in the library. She ran after him, thinking of disastrous ways to torture him. Charlotte reached the entrance doors of the library and searched the parking lot for his black Camry. She raced down to the curb when a car pulled around to the front, inches of hitting her. She stared at him through the windshield.

"You nearly killed me!"

"You mean your body intercepted my car's route," he shouted through the driver's window. She glared as she sauntered to his side of the Toyota.

"You are so dead."

"I love you too, darling. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to race off into the sunset looking cool and sexy like in all the movies."

"Too bad they use good looking guys in the movies." At that, Jason floored the gas pedal, his brakes screeching as he slowed down at the street. Charlotte chuckled to herself, and then walked to her own car. She had, hopefully, a date to plan out with a cute guy next door.

***PB***

Jason closed the door to his apartment, dropping the keys on the table as he worked on comebacks for his rival. He needed an amazing, unbelievably original line to shoot back at her when he saw Charlotte again.

He immediately sat down at his laptop, flipping it open. Habitually, he opened the Internet and logged on to the website. He scrolled down on his profile page and clicked 'Edit'. He entered the team name and continued to the home page. He clicked on the 'Register Here' link and entered his team. Jason Rowles, Mario. Mitchell Ferguson, Bowser. Charlotte Grayson, Luigi. Jackie Locke, Peach. Elliot Braun, Yoshi. Cassie Santos, Daisy. Connor Perry, R.O.B. Danny Parades, Dry Bones. Team Name: Only One. He entered a random entry level race, in which the top team from each tournament, based off the number of teams in a county, will move on to compete in the City Cup, as they called it. He viewed the other seven teams, and realized, with 100% certainty, that they'd win.

Jason allowed the screen to linger before closing out of the Internet. He was in the tournament. Soon, he'd receive his first chance at winning his way to Japan. As he hovered over the 'x', the familiar radio commercial started from a media on the site.

_Does your team have what it takes?_

Jason grinned, closing the website and shutting down the computer.

_Of course we have what it takes. We're the Only One with it. _


	11. Episode 11

I own nothing of Nintendo.

Nintendo released the most anticipating news to the world just last week. The masterminds have decided to stage a Mario Kart challenge to participating teams around the world in an effort to restart the phenomenon. Create a team of eight, based off the characters available in the latest DS version of the classic game, and race your way through the brackets to win. The top two teams from each participating country will fly to Japan to compete for the grand prize of creating their own racetrack for the upcoming version of Mario Kart. Does your team have what it takes?

***PB***

Jason Rowles waited anxiously on the email page, watching the screen intently. He would be receiving the days of when each racer would compete, and he grew impatient, trying to think that a computer would organize the entire roster for the opening round. Finally, a few hours following his initial registration, a new message arrived from the website. Jason clicked on the email, his eyes flying over the electronic letter.

_ We here at the Nintendo Station in Texas are pleased to congratulate you on your qualification for the Opening Rounds!_

_ Since these races will determine who will compete in the various City Competitions, these will not be bracket races. The top team from each group of eight will be submitted into the qualifiers for one of the multitudes of miniature tournaments (or mini tours) throughout the state of Texas: Houston, Dallas, Austin, San Antonio, El Paso, Fort Worth, Arlington, and Corpus Christi. These cities have been chosen based on population, and not necessarily on demographics. If your team surpasses the Opening Rounds, you will be submitted into one of these pools. We will try our best to enter your team into the city desired._

_ Again, congratulations on your submission! We wish you the best of luck and success!_

_ Does your team have what it takes to make it to City?_

Jason grinned at the message, eager to start racing. He found his team name at the very bottom and clicked the link beside it. He read the list of their opponents and stopped by the team best matched to their skill: the Fire Wizards. Grinning, he typed a text message and sent it out to his team. He pulled up the racing website and checked out their opponents. He frowned upon discovering their youth, but decided they might be easier to defeat. Jason logged onto Skype to discover half his team already present. He joined the call as the stragglers arrived.

"Must say, I'm a little disappointed," Mitchell started, boasting, "but now we'll be quick to kick their asses!"

Danny was about to agree when Jackie interrupted. "No! We can't do that!"

The entire team remained silent as they interpreted her outburst. "But they're our opponents," offered Cassie.

"But not our enemies!"

Elliot dropped his expression. "Opponents aren't the same as enemies? My entire life has been a lie."

Jackie sighed, exasperated. "I mean, we can't destroy them, they're just little kids!"

"Princess, calm down. Winning is everything, and quite frankly you're killing the spark with your goodness," Danny concluded. "Remember these brilliant words from some great philosopher: there's no prize for second place. Now just concentrate on placing first in your race and make sure you don't hit their virtual carts with your virtual shells."

Half the team suppressed chuckles while Jackie fumed. Jason reprised his role as the captain as the players quieted. "I've checked out their profile for good measure, and it shouldn't be difficult. Just remember, we have to place ahead of everyone else in this first cup. After next week, all we have to do is beat the current team placed against us. Just shoot for first place and soon we'll be racing for the Dallas Cup."

"Sounds good," Charlotte said. "Which days are who racing?"

"One moment… oh, here we are. For August 17th, the four racers from Only One will be I, Jackie, Cassie, and Elliot. We'll be racing in the Retro Cup, so we'll have practice those tracks for this upcoming challenge. On the 18th will be Charlotte, Mitchell, Danny, and Connor in the Nitro Cup. It doesn't say which set of tracks we'll each be racing, so everyone be prepared."

_And when will we know if we placed for the City? _Connor typed.

"The Nintendo Station in Texas will be in charge, I think, for the City rounds as well as the State and will post the result on August 20th. From there, the first of the City rounds will begin sometime in September." Jason waited while everyone took in the information. "Basically, we are about to take our first step into the world of Mario Kart Racing in less than a week."

"And from there, we dominate," Charlotte added, causing an immediate cheer from Mitchell.

"Oh yeah! First place will be ours!" he exclaimed, causing an echo to emanate from the microphone. Everyone cringed from the sharp noise, smiling sheepishly at their Bowser.

"Whoa, turtle man, lower your pitch just a tad," Elliot stated, causing a short laugh from the girls.

"Okay crew, I'm going to let us off for the night. And it's cliché time: Do we have what it takes?" Jason inquired, immediately laughing as a loud 'yes!' radiated from his laptop. "Alright, keep that energy alive for the races. Only One out." He signed off, the rest of the team following his suit. He shut down his computer, leaning back in his chair. They had six days until the first race took place. Recalling that lonely night at Carlos Tacos when he finally decided to take the risk, Jason smiled. He was finally seizing the moment—and he was racing in a video game.

Life never did cease to be ironic for him.

***PB***

_ "The races kick off in just a few days! Which teams will prove their skills to make it to the next cup and who will walk away defeated before the tournament even starts? Only two teams will represent the United States and fly to Japan for the Internationals to face off the top racers from around the globe. From there, only one team will take home the trophy and be crowned the Best Mario Racers in the world! Now there's only one question left to be answered from our players: Does your team have what it takes?"_

***PB***

Jackie logged on to and connected her pink DS. She would represent Only One in the Shell Cup for the Retro competition. She checked out her opponents, doing quick last minute research. She knew she'd really only know their talent after the first race, but she needed to see who was more than they might let on. She decided to focus on the Wario and Toad, picking out her character and cart. The race would officially start in less than a minute. She tried to get pumped up, but it was hard when she remained sitting at her computer desk still in her pajamas from the previous night.

She watched the countdown on her monitor screen. Thirty-eight seconds remaining. She took a breath and tried to remember the advice she'd received from her teammates. Cassie had told her to race like a girl and do her proud; Mitchell had said he had no doubts for his favorite princess; Elliot told her to win, _particularly, _well. The others offered their own support, but it was the conversation with Jason that continued to replay in her mind.

_"It's fate! How else would you land the same cup twice? Just race like you did when you tried out for the team, and you'll do amazingly. I've got as much faith in you as this whole team does put together. You can't lose, Jackie, not with your talent."_

She grinned uncontrollably at his encouragement, and wondered if he'd tell the same to the other teammates. The more she thought about it, the more she hoped he didn't.

Eighteen seconds left on the countdown. She would master this cup; after all, it was the most basic cup in the entire game. And like Jason had said, it was destiny that she would be competing in the same cup that determined her place on Only One. She could pull the same rank twice, and she would place her team first on the roster. She would be the racer to decide where they stood in the game and she wanted to stand at the top.

The screen blacked out before displaying a set of quick rules the racers needed to agree to. Jackie pressed the 'A' button and waited while the others caught up. It was strange knowing she'd challenge real people without actually seeing them. She took a breath, laughing as she realized she was racing in a Mario Kart Tournament. Turns out she was cooler than she ever imagined. Soon, the video played, displaying the Mario Circuit 1, and she aimed to do her captain's track justice. Thinking of Jason forced her lips to grin, but Jackie maintained her composure as the countdown flashed. She held down the 'A' button as the '2' vanished, and she heard a multitude of engines follow suit.

The 'START!' flashed on screen and Peach tore away from the racers. Jackie cursed at the slow speed, momentarily forgetting she wouldn't reach the 150cc races until at least Nationals. Trying to use the lower level to her advantage, she focused on leaving the pack behind and avoiding the heavy vehicles while knocking Toad off the road. Peach drove through an item box and dropped a banana peel to spin out Daisy. Apologizing to Cassie, Jackie watched the screen as she slowly but surely took first within the first twenty seconds.

She tried to not get conceited, but she was really was dealing with a bunch of kids. Peach maintained the lead as her cart weaved along the tortuous track and colorful sidewalks. She held down the 'A' button as low as it would go, and quickly discovered that drifting wouldn't work as well as she hoped. Taking it in stride, Jackie turned earlier than usual to avoid having to slide and continued following the track as she passed the finish line. She heard a blue shell flying and slowed down her speed just before reaching a row of item boxes. Even after being hit and going again, Daisy, Donkey Kong, and Toad remained behind. She drove through the question mark and grinned at her three green shells.

Peach drove ahead, the three shells whipping around her dangerously. She fired one from behind and heard Toad go down. Grinning, Jackie maintained her speed and tried to get further away in case another attack came from the back end of the racers. She wove and curved, zigzagged and snaked. She could probably race this track in her sleep, she knew it so well. Peach passed the finish line, preparing to end the race and claim her rightful spot as number one. Jackie released one more green shell to the back, hoping to hit another racer. She turned around another corner, finally landing a red shell. She released the final green shell and held the red in reserve.

It didn't take long to near the end. However, just as she started the final stretch, she found herself riding up on a Bowser. Jackie felt her heart break with realization that this was probably some little kid hoping for some fun. She debated not passing him until she heard the others on her tail. Deciding to pass him merely for his character, Jackie pressed down the 'A' and zoomed away, locking first place.

Jackie threw her hands in the air, but it seemed strange. She remembered when she beat Jason's test and how giddy she'd gotten then. Perhaps this race wasn't strong enough yet for her. She stared at the DS in her hands, excited for herself, but as she waited for the race to finish, she knew that little kid would never know what it felt like to win. Suddenly, her phone rang. She checked the color ID to find Veronica. She pressed the ignore button and turned the cell off.

Sure, that kid didn't win. But he'd forget about the tournament long before he reached her current age. Jackie grinned, thinking how much closer she was to getting to the Internationals, to the chance at traveling the world, to seeing Jason in person…

She shook her head. "One thing at a time, Jackie," she scolded herself. One couldn't focus on winning _and _boys. For now, she'd dominate Moo Moo Farm and the entire Shell Cup, just as she had those short weeks ago. She had her team to hold up. Jackie watched as the race finished, placing Daisy in second, followed by Toad and then Donkey Kong. The main princess reigned supreme. She could win, and when she did, she'd hand the reigns to whoever was next.

As Danny had informed her, there was no prize for second place.

***PB***

Elliot watched the DS screen with shocking intensity, waiting a moment before reaching over for his soda and taking a drink. He set down the can without averting his glance. He was about to start the final race for himself. He'd underestimated a fellow racer on the second track and would now win with no higher than thirty-eight points. He knew they stood in first place, but they couldn't all make mistakes like he was doing.

Elliot waited as the screen flashed and played the video scene for the fourth track in the Banana Cup: Baby Park. He absolutely hated Baby Park. He saw no reason or logical explanation for creating this bland and pastel circle. However, with the speeds trapped at 50cc, there was no way he could spin out and he'd take home first for the cup.

The countdown flashed up, and he pressed down to rev his engine. Yoshi vibrated in his little egg cart before the buzzer blared and he took off. He grabbed an item box and spun around the 180 degree turn and quickly landed in first, just ahead of Mario, the same racer who overtook him at Frappe Snowland. Yoshi focused on a straight path down the edges to secure time and released his green shell. Mario dodged but Luigi spun out. Yoshi crashed into another box and came up with a banana peel. Checking the panel out of the corner of his eye, Elliot waited to see how Mario would react. When the green shell appeared in his possession, Elliot drove the cart in a weaving to throw off his aim. He released the peel a second too early, but managed to dodge the shell while his mustached enemy rammed into the wall. He circled back around. One lap completed.

Yoshi continued his strategy, driving in the straightest line possible and turning at the sharpest degree he could, given the circumstances. He continued landing the weak items but they worked with him, and he kept the Brothers at bay. He turned down the fourth lap, preparing to end it all when a blue shell exploded. Elliot watched in shocked amazement, but couldn't get the cart going before Mario and Luigi passed him. He had about fifteen seconds to win the race before he walked out with close to thirty points.

Yoshi started again, landing the final item box. He immediately fired the green shell, cheering as it hit Mario but Luigi expertly swerved and avoided the accident. Yoshi sped up, spinning around the corner as Luigi remained a few seconds ahead. Elliot slammed his finger on the 'A' button, fearing he would break the console, and cursing the slow speed of the racers. But little by little, Yoshi caught to the same speed as the plumber and inched his way to the finish…

Finish! The word popped into Elliot's head, but he wasn't sure who had won. As the race finished out, the character continued driving. Elliot moved his thumb, surprised by its soreness, but waited anxiously as the final contestants ended their races. The names appeared on the scoreboard, and Elliot read the standings carefully. Yoshi – 58:697. Luigi – 58:723. He immediately laughed at his luck. He'd beaten the other player by a few tenths of a second. He watched as the results played out, and we started dancing.

Only One remained in the lead with seventy-eight points to their name so far. The second place team was the Fire Wizards at sixty-six. The lowest team had only nine points. Elliot texted Jason his results personally and then leaned back, taking his drink in his hand. His work was done.

***PB***

Cassie ran her hands through her silky straight hair, only to have the short 'do sweep back onto her face. She lay down on her couch, her right leg bent resting on her left knee. She waited while the next race started as she viewed her current standings. She was in the lead with twenty points, followed by a R.O.B. racer with sixteen. He'd proven a challenge, but not skilled enough to knock her off her game. The third track's video started playing, and Cassie watched with nonchalance at the all-too familiar scene of the Luigi Circuit. Memories flooded her vision but she shoved them all aside and focused on the yellow princess resting on her screen. She needed to win for her team's sake. At the thought of Only One, she instinctively shoved aside the image of Charlotte as well. She had other people to focus on.

She held down the button to gain a boost and shot from the starting line without a second thought. She could see R.O.B. sneak up on her, but he wouldn't upstage her on her own turf. Daisy picked up a group of red shells from an item box and displayed them circling around her cart as she turned down the track. She allowed the robot to catch up to her before slamming into his cart. He not only spun out but swerved off the track onto the grass. With her main opponent down, Daisy drove away and toward the finish line.

For the remainder of the track, Cassie focused on keeping everyone off her back. Sure, she had fun racing Danny as Dry Bones but this was serious. She also didn't have Elliot to watch her back. If they managed to score high enough to go to the State Championships, then they'd have a greater chance at showing up the Heroines. Her goal set in her immediate thought, Cassie increased her safe speed and hurried to finish the first lap.

Daisy cleared the line as R.O.B. reappeared in her distant view. Cassie fired one of her remaining shells but he defended with a green shell of his own. She now had one single red shell while he had two green. She knew she possessed the upper hand as far as aiming went, but all he needed to do was release one as a defense mechanism and she'd be out of items. Cassie waited until she picked up another box and gave a half-smile at the banana peel she stared at. Deciding to lose the shell, she spun around the corner and handed it over to the robot. He dodged with one of the shells but now he prepared to fire his last green cannon. Daisy dragged the peel behind her cart in hopes that the shell would it the fruit rather than her cart.

She turned another corner and avoided the shell with her shield. They both drove without protection, but as Daisy finished up the second lap, Cassie grinned without worries. Another group of item boxes appeared in her line of sight and she landed a green shell. She loaded the item behind her cart again, waiting for R.O.B. to make a move. He grabbed a banana peel and without missing a beat threw the item forward just as Daisy turned a corner. It landed just as she spun the wheels, but she couldn't continue the same direction without spinning out. Cassie allowed the cart to drive straight, kicking up grass from the sidelines as R.O.B. took first. Daisy flew back down, knowing full well that she had just enough time before losing it to this guy.

They passed more item boxes, but he never managed to distract Daisy as she gained on him. Finally, she released the green shell she'd been saving and watched, accomplishedly, as he flew into the air and crashed. However, the momentum he carried assisted him to the finish line and just as his cart landed on the ground it jerked forward across the line. Daisy caught up a second later.

Cassie watched the scene, puzzled. How? How could that have happened? It was _her_ track, _her_ victory for the taking! But then, she was Daisy.

And Daisy owned no rights here, and therefore could be defeated.

***PB***

Jason grinned at the roster, knowing they'd be taking home first for their half of the races. If he scored perfectly, Only One would take home 156 points, ahead of the second team by over twenty points. After today, they would rely on Mitchell, Charlotte, Danny, and Connor to uphold the place at the City Tournament. Jason tilted his neck to pop before focusing on the race.

Banshee Boardwalk played on the screen, one of his personal favorites. He'd never lost here, and he'd make sure to continue his tradition. He waited patiently as the countdown started, and his custom B Dasher flew away from the starting line. Dry Bones and Bowser hurried behind him, but even at the 50cc level he remained out of reach. Mario drove smoothly over the wood planks and weaved around the corners with ease. He found a mushroom in an item box and instantly boosted away from his rivals. He followed the trail into the abandoned building section and curved around the wall and avoided the bats flying at him without blinking. The road transitioned from cement to wood and Mario continued his lead.

Just as the road curved, a lightning bolt zapped him and he shrunk down so small he could barely see himself on the screen. Jason couldn't tell who controlled the bolt but decided to focus on finishing the first lap. He could hear the others catch up as he remained tiny but soon grew back to size and revved the engine as he soared. Mario reached the line and continued down the same road again. Dry Bones and Bowser drifted from immediate danger, and he drove through the course as though he was alone. He raced best under solitary conditions he quickly discovered as the others faded from his memory.

Mario circled around and finished up the second lap. Before he exited the empty hall he received another hit from a lightning bolt and a red shell. However, never once did he worry about his place. He wondered if he was growing cocky, but decided it didn't really matter anyway. Mario turned the double corners and a few seconds later crossed the finish line. First place yet again.

Jason smiled, closing his eyes, and waited patiently for the third race to begin.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Nintendo.

Nintendo released the most anticipating news to the world just last week. The masterminds have decided to stage a Mario Kart challenge to participating teams around the world in an effort to restart the phenomenon. Create a team of eight, based off the characters available in the latest DS version of the classic game, and race your way through the brackets to win. The top two teams from each participating country will fly to Japan to compete for the grand prize of creating their own racetrack for the upcoming version of Mario Kart. Does your team have what it takes?

***PB***

Connor settled himself in a comfortable position, prepared to race his tournament. He had been chosen yesterday night to race first in the Mushroom Cup. Once he discovered the news, he grew immediately relieved. R.O.B.'s cart turned easily while keeping a fast speed, which meant he would dominate the short tracks in this race. Luigi's Mansion wouldn't be too difficult, but so long as he won the previous three, he would carry no worries.

Connor waited patiently for the final contestants to sign in and agree to the terms. He continued on once receiving the permission and chose his character and cart. He then watched as the final players chose their weapons and the screen automatically chose the 50cc match and Mushroom Cup in the Nitro Grand Prix. A momentary pause ensued before a short clip displayed the Figure-8 Circuit. Simplicity at Nintendo's best. Connor quickly sized his opponents, but decided to wait until the end of the first lap before making any assumptions. The countdown flashed, and taking their cue eight engines roared to life. 'START' blared overhead and the carts took off.

Connor swerved around his fellow races and succeeded in grabbing an item box. Currently in third place, he dragged the group of banana peels behind him and knocked out two racers immediately. He didn't bother seeing which ones he ridded himself of. He concentrated on the two players ahead and turned—no, _glided _around the long curve of the first eight. With the high handling capability of the ROB-BLS cart, Connor raced around the curve like most drive down a straight path. He tried miserably to drift but quickly gave up as he neared the end of the curve.

The track straightened out, and he passed another racer out of pure speed. He managed to grab another item box and found a Boo. He frowned slightly, knowing how useless a Boo could actually be, but decided to try his new weapon out. R.O.B. maintained neck-in-neck with the second place player as the first remained just ahead. He constantly checked the lower screen, waiting for an item to use against enemies in front rather than behind. He held firm to the belief that they weren't threats if they weren't ahead. Connor started to coast around the second curve of the first figure-8 and bumped the racer beside him enough to solidly take second place. He finally saw an item on the lower screen and utilized the ghost. He vanished from the racers' views as a red shell materialized in his possession. He returned to the straight diagonal and shot the shell.

His opponent flipped over and R.O.B. raced past him, throwing his mechanical arms in the air. First lap completed. Connor didn't bother with catching another item as he adjusted his path to follow the road. He heard engines following close behind but maintained an easy lead as he soared around the bend. Most carts weren't designed to handle tortuous tracks, which allowed R.O.B. an advantage over the others. He started the third diagonal. He started to grin, wondering the point to racing if it was clear who the victor would be.

Suddenly, the engines behind him died out but he couldn't fathom why before a blue shell exploded upon him. His cart launched into the air, flipping numerous times before finally allowing him a chance to recover. Three racers passed him in the time he was getting knocked out and now a fourth neared to take his new place. Frowning again, Connor started his cart again and struggled to regain the speed he'd maintained before. He fought with the current opponent until he found a constant pace and surpassed him. He started the straight path again, making a deliberate effort to locate an effective item. He found himself with a green shell.

Working with his cart, R.O.B. found himself within reach of the third racer and fired his green shell accordingly. He dodged the attack, but was so concentrated on his shell that he didn't watch the track. He drove off into the grass, assisting three carts to dash past him. R.O.B. never averted his attention from the players in front as he kept a map in his head. Second lap completed in fourth place. _Not good enough Perry. Where's your A-game?_ Connor heightened his focus, gliding around the start of the final figure-8. He caught up to the nearest racer and fought to gain a boost from a drift. After failing again, he eyed an item box and snatched the colorful aid. He smiled at the mushroom in his hands and zoomed past the racers. However, he wasn't the only player to receive the food.

The previous opponent in second place surpassed the reigning victor as well. They started the final bend in the race. R.O.B. raced side-by-side his adversary, both maintaining the same speed around the turn and straightening out for the final leg. Neither player bothered with catching the final chance at an item. Connor started to relax just as the racer took the lead. Unfortunately, just as he officially took the lead and neared the end, a blue shell crashed the scene, causing the player to double-over just a second away from passing the finish line. R.O.B. cruised by and took first place.

***PB***

"We've got 196 points. The next team behind us has 164 points. So long as you ace this cup, it's safe to assume we can suck at the final two and still have a strong hold in this mini-tour," Jason pitched. Danny chuckled over the phone.

"I take it you're doubting your final two racers?" he inquired.

"Not for a second. Mitchell and Charlotte are two are the best racers we've got, skill _and_ determination wise. What I'm saying is if you manage to screw this over, they can catch your mistakes and we'll still have a strong hold in this mini-tour."

"Okay, okay, jeez you're stiff. Take a joke, will ya? I got this, Leader, no worries on my end." Jason chose to trust him and ended the call. Danny returned to the game, reviewing the Flower Cup. He'd be racing in Desert Hills, Delfino Square, Waluigi Pinball, and Shroom Ridge. He personally didn't like any of the tracks, but he'd competed on them all before. Not a challenge, especially regarding the 50cc limit. He agreed to the terms and drummed his fingers as he waited impatiently for the other racers to adhere to the rules. Once the screen unlocked, he immediately chose Dry Bones and his favorite cart, the Banisher.

The scenes played and the other racers prepared to start. Danny felt his muscles tense, ready to destroy anyone and everyone. No bested him at his own games. He did a quick rerun of the Desert Hills track as he revved the engine. Once the 'START' flashed on screen, Dry Bones took off down the sand trail. He shot past every other racer and grabbed the first item. He remained apathetic to the banana peel but held on to it as he neared the first sharp curve. He dropped it close to the edge of the track, managing to spin out Daisy. He continued driving over the hills, careful to dodge the Pokey coming up, and swerved around the next bend. Waluigi started to close in on him, but he caught another item and shot him with a green shell from the back. He too flipped over.

Dry Bones slopped over the larger hills and turned with the track to near the starting point of the track. Daisy had caught back up with him, as well as Mario, Toad, and Donkey Kong. He grinned, thinking back to the challenge with the Only One team, and realized these players could never compete with their power and strength. Danny finished up the second lap easily, begging to the players to give him a reason to try.

Suddenly, a Bullet Bill flew through the clustered racers, knocking the top four out of place. The bullet vanished, revealing Wario in the lead. In the aftermath, Waluigi, R.O.B. and Peach had managed to keep up. Danny watched, filled with panic, as all eight racers were now within seconds of each other. The top racer remained ahead of the eighth placer by about five or six seconds. With every racer this close, Dry Bones wouldn't be able to knock them out like he had with the Only One teammates.

Danny tried to get the cart moving faster, but Donkey Kong only needed to brush by him to send him flying into a sand dune.

"Damn!" he cursed, fighting against the grains to get back on the track. By the time he found his previous screen, the entire blob rested out of sight. Suddenly, he remembered the shortcut an old buddy had taught him on the highest point of one of the hills. He felt torn between losing and cheating. Jason's words popped in his head and he decided that shortcuts were placed on a track for a reason.

Dry Bones landed another item: a mushroom. Pleased with the outcome, Danny focused on dodging the same Pokey again before starting on his trek up the hill. He swerved to the left and shot himself over a peak and landed in the center of the group. Although facing backwards, he quickly straightened himself out and proceeded to cross the starting line in fourth place. Hoping no other players knew of the shortcut, he continued driving and landing items. Nearing the shortcut path, he reviewed his current place tied in second and took a leap of faith, as well as a leap of physical prowess. He landed on the other side and immediately spun his cart around and started again just as the previous leader gained on him.

He released the banana peel he'd been saving and wiped out his opponent and took first for Desert Hills. Danny sighed, leaning back in his seat. He wondered how the other racers would react to his usage of a shortcut.

He only needed to finish up the Flower Cup to find out how much controversy it was causing.

"Racers. First off, congratulations on how far you all have gotten. This tournament is heating up and it hasn't quite started yet," Mr. Anderson began, chuckling with a slight bit of force.

The racers and their teams had immediately contacted the head of the Nintendo Tournament for Texas, who turned out to be a man named Robert Anderson, and complained to him how Danny had broken the rules and regulations by cheating to win. Jason took the reins instantly, arguing that a shortcut is not cheating, and if any of the others had known about it they'd have partook in the same action just as quickly. Mr. Anderson temporarily called off the mini tour for the eight teams to negotiate the action via communication through the racing website. The system resembled Skype, allowing the teams to speak directly to Mr. Anderson with a video conference. However, only the employees gained access to videos of every team; Jason's screen only showed the middle-aged face of Robert Anderson.

"I have to agree with Captain Rowles," Mr. Anderson continued. "There aren't many, but shortcuts do exist. Part of the reason the team of Nintendo created them was to see how many racers could discover them and use them to complete races and missions even faster than before. What Mr. Parades did was not cheating, and so he did not break any of our rules. Therefore, he is not disqualified and Only One takes the forty points earned from the Flower Cup for the Qualifying Round. Case dismissed, and let the races begin!" The tournament administrator disconnected the link, leaving Jason to call Danny before he returned to the live racing feed to watch Charlotte in the Star Cup.

"You managed to get lucky with that stunt," he stated, without allowing Danny to greet him. "Shortcuts may be allowed now, but come nationals you may not be able to sneak by. Besides, I told you—you could screw us over and we'd still win."

"I wasn't gonna let you walk all over me, Rowles," Danny spat. "I don't need any of _your_ cockiness to interfere with _my_ skills. If anything, Mitchell's gonna be going off my perfect score to put us in the City Round."

Jason paused, slightly puzzled, before grinning. "So my reverse psychology worked?" Silence followed his question.

"Your what?"

"You're too conceited for your own good, Daniel. You treat these races like nothing matters in the end. I knew if I made you feel like you were inferior, you'd take the race seriously. The mob in the second lap was just icing on my cake."

"You're such an ass."

Jason shrugged. "I'm the leader. Being an ass is in my job description. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'd like to watch Luigi race and kick your skills to the curb." He hung up without a reply. He didn't feel like listening to the swearing he knew would ensue.

***PB***

Charlotte yawned, growing surprisingly exhausted as the day dragged on. It was only two o'clock, but she'd been debating returning to afternoon naps.

The Star Cup was possibly her personally best cup. She managed to pull the win for the first race at DK Pass, and now she prepared herself for Tick Tock Clock. She tried to suppress another yawn, but failed. She knew that if she kept this up, school in the upcoming weeks would be brutal.

She held down the 'A' button to gain her boost and shot away, just ahead of Luigi's rival Mario and arch enemy Waluigi. He turned sharply around the first left turn and up the ramp. He snatched up an item box and held on to the green shell. Charlotte drove over the rainbow boosters and narrowly avoided the spinning arm. The two mustached men remained close behind, and Luigi fired away the shell. Both missed the flying object with ease, and Charlotte focused on maintaining the lead by speed alone.

Avoiding the swinging pendulum, Luigi raced onward around a right curve and toward the rotating gears. Charlotte drove in a straight path, allowing the gears to change her position to avoid running into the poles. Once off, she weaved around the corners entering the next section of twirling clock arms. Just as Luigi turned the corner, a red shell knocked his cart over and sent it wheeling. Waluigi jumped ahead, followed closely behind by Mario. Charlotte hurried to catch up, shaking off her strange exhaustion and focusing on the race.

She finished up the second lap not too far behind the top two. Luigi gained speed on them both and fired a green shell after taking another item box. Mario toppled over himself, allowing Luigi to take his place and challenge Waluigi. The tall doppelganger matched them for speed, and Charlotte cut back her time by drifting around the corners. The trick worked and Luigi sped past his adversary on the straight path of the pendulum. She turned sharply to throw off Waluigi and succeeded in sending him over the edge of the track. Charlotte grinned and continued driving.

She kept up her place and pace, sending her two main opponents away from the top spot at bay. After starting the third lap, a red shell pummeled into the Poltergust 4000 and sent Luigi sprawling on the track again. Growing frustrated with the shells, Charlotte waited until Waluigi passed her again before getting back in the race. She landed another green shell and waited until they started on the moving gears before making her move.

She watched as he weaved around the poles and fired her weapon as he emerged back on the stationary track. He flipped over as Luigi drove past him, performing his cheer as he finished up the lap without another distraction. Charlotte smiled lightly before yawning again. She took another drink of her soda before reviewing the final two laps of the Star Cup.

***PB***

Mitchell stretched his arms out before performing a quick jogging movement. He took in several breaths before working out his legs. Danny stared at him via Skype, a dumbfounded expression etched across his face.

A few seconds trailed by. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Making sure my body is primed for this race," Mitchell replied, muffled now as he completed sit-ups. Danny face-palmed, dragging his hand down his face as Mitchell stood up, jumped a couple jacks, and then sat down at the desk.

"You're _racing _on a _game_. If you wanna prep, prep your thumbs."

Mitchell chuckled. "Yeah, because that wouldn't be lame at all." Danny took in a breath, biting his tongue so harshly he knew he tasted blood, but continued nonetheless.

"Right, okay, let me just tell Jason that you're getting…uh, ready to race." He reached his hand over to the mouse when Mitchell lurched toward the laptop.

"Wait! What about my pep talk? Aren't you gonna give me one?"

"Your pep… oh! Yes, of course, I'm sorry, how'd I forget the _pep talk_?"

"It's cool bro. It's all good."

"Yes, good, cool, uh, so let's see. Pep talk, hmm… I know! Ready?"

"All set."

"Win or I'll jump through this computer screen and kick your special ass."

Mitchell nodded. "Brilliant. I think that's the best pep talk I've ever heard."

"Good! Now I'm gone," Danny concluded, logging off Skype. Mitchell rolled his neck before settling down and picking up his hand-held. He's won thirty points thus far, and Rainbow Road remained. With a heavy character like Bowser, the final track in Special Cup could be risky, although Mitchell remained well aware that whether he took home first or eighth they'd still be in for the Dallas City Cup. However, he wanted to score perfectly for the hell of it, which meant he needed to focus his entire concentration on this final race.

The video played clips of Rainbow Road, and Mitchell felt the excitement rush. He hoped the emotion came from the race and not his energy drink. But either way, he felt a rush. The countdown ended and he took the boost and shot out from his opponents. The steep decline allowed Bowser the chance to bump other carts and take a stable lead, catching an item box as he swerved around the corner. Without bothering to catch every speed boost like the lighter carts, Mitchell remained in the relative center, waiting to straighten out before releasing his green shell. Bowser performed a cheer as the weapon slammed into Peach before getting swept up in the tunnel.

Mitchell watched for the other racers, knocking them aside as the tunnel gave way for the regular track again. His Tyrant cart hit Dry Bones' Banisher, sending him flying to the edge of the track as the villain turned the right corner. Bowser quickened his pace, dropping down a level and hugging the tortuous wrap as he gained another shell, this time the targeted red. He managed to straighten out, just behind Mario, and enter the next tunnel obstacle. He fired the shell, knocking out his arch-enemy, and drove back on the track.

He curved this way and that, Mitchell watching the edges of the road as he maneuvered the difficult handling of Bowser's cart, and maintained a tie for first with Mario while Peach remained just behind. Bowser turned again and again; almost hitting one of the few guardrails placed up and crossed the start line.

Mitchell checked how close his fellow racers were to him and aimed his cart at another item box. He found a mushroom, but circled around the track and onto a semi-straight section before utilizing the gift. The boost gave him a considerable pass above the others, granting him the leisure of slowing down around the twists for cautionary measures. Bowser zoomed through another upside tunnel and landed another green shell. He fired the item behind his cart, knowing the lack of use green shells had for leaders on Rainbow Road. Bowser continued turning until a red shell rammed into his cart, nearly causing him to run over the edge.

Mitchell stopped the catastrophe just as a wheel spilled over, careful to drive back on the track as the love birds raced by. Thinking of Jason and Jackie, Mitchell set off back down the track, prepared to beat the characters to a pulp.

Bowser landed another red shell, waiting to get closer before firing the weapon and watching Peach's cart spin out over the edge. Apologizing to his cheating lover, Mitchell focused on taking out his mustached fiend. He couldn't seem to get around the B Dasher, and by the start of the third lap, he was growing impatient. Mitchell drove down the first row of item boxes, finding a green shell. They entered the first tunnel and flipped multiple times before Mitchell aimed his weapon. Just then, a lightning bolt jolted them both, causing the shell to miss but giving Bowser a chance to pass Mario before he regained his normal size. Bowser swerved, even at his tiny size sending Mario teetering on the edge. Suddenly, he regained his normalcy and raced away from Mario just as they entered the second tunnel.

Mitchell watched for the next row of item boxes, sending the plumber flying when he came up on his side. He found himself in possession of a banana peel, but Mario was now equipped with a red shell. Without missing a beat, he positioned the peel behind his cart just as he fired the shell. The actions cancelled out. Right before turning the final corner, Mitchell made a conscious effort to send Mario over the cliff into oblivion. The red-suited man flew up on the right, and Bowser swerved immediately.

If not for the guardrail, the damned plumber would have fallen into a dark abyss. As it turns out, he survived yet again. But this time, Bowser would be crowned the winner.

***PB***

"We find out Friday if we placed, right?" Charlotte inquired, taking a sip of her fruit smoothie. Jason nodded, focusing the webcam so they both could be seen in the video.

"I think we're in," Mitchell stated a matter-of-factly, cramming half a sandwich in his mouth. Crumbs fell from his lips and Charlotte suppressed a friendly gag.

"This was only the preliminaries, of course. Let's not get cocky yet," Jason reminded him. Mitchell shrugged.

"Well, now that we have the royalty named, what's the meeting for?"

"And why is it only boy-wannabe and me?" Charlotte turned to glare at Mitchell, who suddenly grew extremely interested in his sandwich. However, he couldn't erase the smirk dancing across his face.

"I know I'm Only One's captain, but I don't feel… comfortable with just one person acting alone. I think that if I could assign co-captains, then the team would grow stronger and more unified. Rather than run a monarchy, let's run a democracy."

"So what does Sandwich Face have to do with leading people?" Charlotte asked, causing a commotion from the webcam. Jason ignored him.

"I want to make both of you my co-captains. Basically, if anything should happen to me or the leadership of the team, one of you will be called on to act in my place temporarily, or if it's something severe, as the new captain until the end of the tournament."

"What do you expect to happen?" Mitchell asked, confusion clear in his voice although Jason wondered if it was covering up curiosity, concern, or both.

"Nothing that I'm aware of. But I know you two are the ones for the job. Mitchell," he started, facing the webcam directly, "you are the reason I pursued the rest of the team. If not for you taking a risk, Only One wouldn't exist. Not only that, but for Bowser you race surprisingly well, and that kind of skill I took into account for the position." Mitchell smiled modestly, but held his tongue to he could continue speaking.

"Charlotte, you complete this team, in more ways than just the eighth racer. You possess amazing skill on the track, but you've also got an air of peace-keeper, something you'll need when working with these guys. Not only that, but I know you personally, and if anything comes up, you can provide the others with the information."

Charlotte nodded. "Thank you. But, how do you know the others will be okay with your decision?"

"I don't. I hope they understand my reasoning. And in the event that one of you takes over, the team will vote on you, without my decision."

"Which would guarantee one of us is the temp by majority wins." Jason consented. Mitchell leaned back in his chair. "When do you plan on telling the others about this plan of yours?"

"Friday, when I Skype the itinerary for the Dallas City Cup."

Charlotte raced her eyebrow. "I thought you said not to get cocky?"

Jason shrugged, sharing a glance with Mitchell. "That was more or less for Mitchell. After all, I'm pretty sure none of us want a conceited turtle nemesis."

"Yeah, yeah, let's all make fun of the animal. Just because the animal can't talk…"

"We can only wish," muttered Charlotte, causing another laugh out of Jason.

"Okay, meeting adjourned. Let's get some rest before our day of sleeping tomorrow." Jason shut down the laptop, turning to Charlotte. "Did you wanna get home now?"

"I thought I'd just stay here. Maybe entertain you, if you know what I mean," she added, winking. Jason laughed at her casual promiscuity before turning the tables.

"Does your team have what it takes?"

***A/N***

_**Book 1 is done.**_

_**Thank you to all my reviewers. Prepare for Book 2. =)**_


End file.
